Nick y Judy Pareja Policial Segunda Temporada Caso Piolar
by A.F.Echenique
Summary: Luego de arresto de Tiggerbenner, Nick y y Judy enfrentaran el cas mas dificil de su carrera
1. Grilla de Capitulo

Nick y Judy Pareja Policial Temporada 2: Operación Piolar

Cap. 1: Los remanente de Benner

Cap. 2: Las pandillas de Zootopia

Cap. 3: Los arresto de Nick y Judy

Cap. 4: Los Nuevos Policías

Cap. 5: Otro Asesinato

Cap. 6: El informante anónimo

Cap. 7: Capturado con las manos en la masa.

Cap. 8: Mr. Big involucrado

Cap. 9: Otra vez su ayuda

Cap. 10: Un robo demasiado planificado

Cap. 11: La Entrometida Parte 2

Cap. 12: Una Investigación Imperfecta

Cap. 13: La Investigación de Nick y Judy

Cap. 14: Resultados Imparciales

Cap. 15: Trabajo con lo que puedo

Cap. 16: Otro robo perfecto

Cap. 17: El único testigo

Cap. 18: Declaración de Prensa

Cap. 19: No Nueva Jersey, ¡NOOOOOO!

Cap. 20: Acto sospechoso

Cap. 21: La detenciones de drogadictos en jersey

Cap. 22: El pequeño día libre

Cap. 23: Acciones de novios

Cap. 24: De vuelta a la acción

Cap. 25: Tenemos nuestro objetivo principal

Cap. 26: El arresto de nuestro objetivo principal

Cap. 27: La declaraciones de Cruz

Cap. 28: Una distracción muy vivaz

Cap. 29: La relación de Nick y Judy sale a luz en la estación

Cap. 30: ¡A nadie le importa!

Cap. 31: Lo que provocan los celos

Cap. 32: A comenzar desde cero

Cap. 33: Una gran ayuda

Cap. 34: La detenciones de Finnick y Mercy

Cap. 35: ¿Dónde están la drogas y las arma?

Cap. 36: Hangar 19

Cap. 37: Necesitamos ayuda

Cap. 38: Finnick y Mercy acuden al llamado

Cap. 39: Un escape difícil

Cap. 40: Operación Piolar Parte 1

Cap. 41: Operación Piolar Parte 2

Cap. 42: Caso Cerrado

Cap. 43: Los tortolos de hospital

Cap. 44: Los celos de Declack

Cap. 45: de alta, para una cita

Cap. 46: Días libres

Cap. 47: El escape de Piolar

Cap. 48: me hieren otra vez

Cap. 49: hiciste enojar a la coneja

Cap. 50: Quédate detrás de las rejas

Cap. 51: Los héroes nunca muere parte 1


	2. Explicaciones

Nick y Judy Pareja Policial (Segunda temporada) [Caso Piolar]

Notificaciones antes de comenzar

 **Primero:** Quiero acotar que elimine el formato de guio de película, porque ya era molesto, además que quería pasar a formato normal de escritura literaria, así que a partir de este momento será así.

 **Segundo:** Aquí por fin podré hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo que es unir historia, por lo cual, esta temporada estará muy ligada a la primera temporada de Garraza siendo así con la primera historia que se entrelazan entre si y no será la única.

 **Tercero:** ¡Hay nicudy!

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Gracias adiós._

 **Cuarto:** Ahora lo casos se van a poner increíblemente difíciles para esto dos detectives y su nuevo socios, si van a ver nuevo amigos para Nick y Judy quienes será su aliados durante esta temporada.

Sin más punto que dar empecemos.

Guía de Capítulos

Nick y Judy Pareja Policial Temporada 2: Operación Piolar

Cap. 1: Los remanente de Benner

Cap. 2: Las pandillas de Zootopia

Cap. 3: Los arresto de Nick y Judy

Cap. 4: Los Nuevos Policías

Cap. 5: Otro Asesinato

Cap. 6: El informante anónimo

Cap. 7: Capturado con las manos en la masa.

Cap. 8: Mr. Big involucrado

Cap. 9: Otra vez su ayuda

Cap. 10: Un robo demasiado planificado

Cap. 11: La Entrometida Parte 2

Cap. 12: Una Investigación Imperfecta

Cap. 13: La Investigación de Nick y Judy

Cap. 14: Resultados Imparciales

Cap. 15: Trabajo con lo que puedo

Cap. 16: Otro robo perfecto

Cap. 17: El único testigo

Cap. 18: Declaración de Prensa

Cap. 19: No Nueva Jersey, ¡NOOOOOO!

Cap. 20: Acto sospechoso

Cap. 21: La detenciones de drogadictos en jersey

Cap. 22: El pequeño día libre

Cap. 23: Acciones de novios

Cap. 24: De vuelta a la acción

Cap. 25: Tenemos nuestro objetivo principal

Cap. 26: El arresto de nuestro objetivo principal

Cap. 27: La declaraciones de Cruz

Cap. 28: Una distracción muy vivaz

Cap. 29: La relación de Nick y Judy sale a luz en la estación

Cap. 30: ¡A nadie le importa!

Cap. 31: Lo que provocan los celos

Cap. 32: A comenzar desde cero

Cap. 33: Una gran ayuda

Cap. 34: La detenciones de Finnick y Mercy

Cap. 35: ¿Dónde están la drogas y las arma?

Cap. 36: Hangar 19

Cap. 37: Necesitamos ayuda

Cap. 38: Finnick y Mercy acuden al llamado

Cap. 39: Un escape difícil

Cap. 40: Operación Piolar Parte 1

Cap. 41: Operación Piolar Parte 2

Cap. 42: Caso Cerrado

Cap. 43: Los tortolos de hospital

Cap. 44: Los celos de Declack

Cap. 45: de alta, para una cita

Cap. 46: Días libres

Cap. 47: El escape de Piolar

Cap. 48: me hieren otra vez

Cap. 49: hiciste enojar a la coneja

Cap. 50: Quédate detrás de las rejas

Cap. 51: Los héroes nunca muere parte 1


	3. Capítulo 1 Los remanentes de Benner

Capítulo 1: Los remanentes de Benner

Es una tarde calurosa en la cuidad de Zootopia, todo había regresado a la normalidad luego de que la comisionada había levantado la prohibiciones que había generado un caos en aquella ciudad, aunque para dos nuevos detectives esto apenas estaba comenzando.

Al otro lado de la cuidad estos dos nuevos detectives acuden al llamado que le hicieron desde la estación.

-Que me tienes Sr. Terrence – dijo El detective.

-Bueno tenemos varios testigos de asalto a la joyería, varias cámaras de seguridad y una señora molesta porque le robaron su bolso – dijo Terrence.

-Eso es todo, pensé que había dicho por radio que era un asalto a mano armada – dijo la detective.

-Si detective Hopps fue un asalto a mano armada, por lo menos eso es lo que indican los testigos – dijo Terrence con voz de fastidio.

-¡Por fin sucede algo interesante en esta ciudad! – Dijo el detective; -Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que ver eso videos de seguridad – dijo El detective con un tono serio.

-Adelante detective Wilde – dijo Terrence.

Ambos detective pasan hacia la joyería para ver los videos de seguridad, cuando llegan al cuarto que estaban en la parte posterior de la caja allí había unos agentes policiales que revisaban la cita de seguridad.

-¿Entonces como cometieron el crimen? – pregunto el detective Wilde.

-Es muy simple, cuatro sujeto entra sacan la pistola, le piden al vendedor que le entreguen toda la mercancía, luego los malviviente le quitan la pertenecía a los presente y luego salen huyendo no antes de quitarle el bolso a esta señora – dijo El oficial.

-¡Sin disparo! – dijo la detective Hopps asombrada.

-Si detective Hopps sin disparo – respondió el oficial.

-Alguno identificado – dijo El detective Wilde.

-Por lo menos sabemos que son puma – dijo El oficial.

-Eso no nos ayuda – dijo La detective Hopps.

-Pues todo que tenemos, ya que esto sujeto tiene pasa montaña – dijo el oficial.

-¿Algún medio de transporte? – Pregunto el detective

-Por desgracia no, según los testigos se fueron huyendo a pie – respondió El oficial.

-Gracias Ed fue un gran resumen – dijo El detective Wilde antes de salir de cuarto.

-Nick pregúntale que tipo de pistola tenía los malviviente – dijo la detective Hopps evitando que Nick saliera de la habitación.

-Ed lo que ella dijo – dijo El detective Wilde algo exhausto.

-Una glock 22 milímetro – respondió Ed.

-Gracias señor Eduar – dijo la detective Hopps amablemente.

Aquella detective sale de la habitación seguida de su compañero y este le pregunta:

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Hopps.

-Quiero revisar la cámara de tránsito a ver si encontramos algo – dijo Wilde.

-¡Oh eso, se me había olvidado! – dijo Hopps.

-Puedo restregártelo en tu cara – dijo Wilde.

-Si lo haces no tendrá sexo por una semana – dijo Hopps.

-Una coneja chantajeando a un zorro ahora si lo he visto todo – dijo Wilde.

-Tu no querías una novia, la novia hacemos eso con nuestro novios – dijo Hopps.

-Chantaje con sexo, ahora sí que lo he escuchado todo – dijo Wilde.

-Cállate Nick, vamos a la estación a ver los videos de transito – dijo Hopps.

Ambos oficiales se suben a la patrulla para ir a la estación de policía.

Mientras que Bogo trabaja a todo lo que estaba investigando todos los recientes robos, cuando escucha llegar a los detectives Hopps y Wilde, este se para de su silla, sale de su oficina y le pide que esto suban, ellos inmediatamente acanta la ordenes de su jefe quien le había pedido que subiera a su oficina, al llegar bogo le pregunta: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a revisar la cámara de transito – respondió Hopps.

-¿Para qué? – pregunto Bogo.

-Para poder ver si nuestro sospechoso salen en los videos – Respondió Wilde.

-Ustedes y su métodos, por cierto creo tener pista de una supuesta banda criminal en la parte baja de la cuidad – dijo Bogo.

-Lo investigaremos Jefe – dijo Wilde.

-También tengo entendido que hay otra banda criminal en barrio chino – dijo Bogo.

-No se preocupe jefe investigaremos eso también – dijo Hopps.

-Más le vale – dijo Bogo; -Mas tarde le daré los informe sobre esta "bandas criminales" – añadió Bogo.

-Gracias señor, ahora si no disculpa tenemos que trabajar – dijo Hopps.

-Adelante vayan – dijo Bogo.

Nick y Judy van a la sala de videos, al llegar ven que esa oficina estaba vacía y Nick pregunta: ¿En dónde está el oficial de aquí?

-No importa vamos a revisar los videos – dijo Hopps muy entusiasmada.

-Vaya, aquella motivación por parte de nuestro jefe fue suficiente para subirle los ánimos a mi coneja, eso significa que debería estar celoso – dijo Wilde bromeando.

-Cállate Nick, vamos a ver los videos – dijo Hopps.

-Si jefa – dijo Wilde.

Nick dejo de bromear con Judy y se sienta en la maquina principal para buscar primero el comercio, para luego ver los videos de ese día. Luego de analizar el video Nick y Judy descubren la locación donde los criminales corrieron, Judy dice: Los tenemos.

-Judy recuerda son malviviente puede haberse escapado por otra parte – dijo Nick.

-Lo se Nick, pero por lo menos tenemos una pista de donde pueden está escondiéndose – dijo Judy algo emocionada.

-Ok ponlo positivo, mientras yo lo pondré negativo – dijo Nick.

-No seas tonto Nick, piensa positivamente – dijo Judy alegremente.

-Por favor déjame creer en mi tesis y tú crees en la tuya – dijo Nick.

-Vámonos tenemos que trabajar – dijo Judy parándose de la máquina.

-Sí, mientras más rápido mejor – dijo Nick siguiendo la coneja.

Nick y Judy salen a trabajar, se monta en la patrulla y allí Judy le dijo: Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – dijo Nick cariñosamente.

-Ahora vámonos – dijo Judy emocionada.

Nick enciende la patrulla y salen de aquel sitio.

Al llegar Nick y Judy salen con opiniones distinta, en ese momento sale el gerente y dice: Que bueno que llegan tengo un inquilino que no quiere desalojar.

-¡Disculpe señor no vinimos a eso! – dijo Hopps extrañada.

-¡A no! – Exclamo el señor; -Entonces a que vinieron señores oficiales – dijo El señor muy molesto.

-A revisar la cámara de seguridad… - dijo Nick antes de ser interrumpido.

-Pero aquí no hay cámara de seguridad – dijo El señor interrumpiendo a Nick.

-Señor ayer hubo un robo en una joyería, seguimos el rastro de los delincuente hasta este edificio – dijo Judy.

-Lamento infórmale oficial que aquí no apoyamos a ningún sin vergüenza que robe por lo tanto no hay ningún inquilino aquí que robe o haga algo indecente – dijo El señor.

-Entonces creo que ningunos de su inquilino se moleste si le hacemos una pregunta y de paso secar aquel moroso de su propiedad – dijo Nick.

-Bueno yo no tengo problema porque hagan preguntas a mis inquilinos – dijo El señor.

-Muchas gracias señor… - dijo Judy.

-Harold – dijo El señor.

-Gracias señor Harold, ahora si nos disculpa haremos nuestro trabajo – dijo Nick.

-Vayan a trabajar – dijo El señor.

Nick y Judy se despide de aquel señor para poder entrevistar a todos los inquilinos de aquel edificio.

(La Entrevista)

-Yo no visto nada raro – dijo el primer inquilino.

-¿Que si he visto cosa raras?, si he visto cosa raras – dijo La segunda testigo.

-En serio, ¿cómo qué? – dijo Nick.

-Vi a mi vecina meterse con la esposa de él vecino, vi a mi vecino metiéndose con su secretaria…

Nick y Judy se ven con cara de fastidio.

-Mi vecina colecciona maridos y los mantiene a todo, mi otro vecino se roba película de una tienda… - dijo el otro testigo.

-Yo le dije no y él me dijo que sí, pero yo le dije no y yo le dije que sí, entonces me dio una cachetada diciendo no, yo le dije que si fuertemente… - dijo el otro testigo.

Nick y Judy se vieron a la cara y se extraña ante las declaraciones de aquel sujeto.

-Hola nena, tengo libre los días marte jueves y sábado si quiere pasa por mi casa y le das una probada a mi zanahorias – dijo el otro testigo.

Nick se levanta para golpear aquel conejo, pero Judy le dice: Tranquilo Nick, ¡Si sabes que te puedo arrestar por acoso sexual a una oficial de policía!

-¡Eh yo!, ¡Yo este!, mire un… - dijo el testigo.

-Soy policía no caeré en ese viejo truco – dijo Judy.

-¡Rayos! – dijo la entrevistada.

Nick y Judy le pone una multa aquel sujeto y sigue con la entrevista.

-Y xana me dijo que el tipo tenía un pito de este tamaño y que eso no la satisfacción en nada, porque ella estaba acostumbrada a pito más grandes que de ese – dijo la otra entrevistada.

Nick y Judy se ven a la cara algo asqueados y le dice a la señora: Retírese señora; ambos sigue haciendo la entrevista.

-Deberían arrestar a todos los payasos – dijo el otro entrevistado.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Nick.

-PORQUE NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODO. NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODO, NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODO, NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODO, NOS DESTRUIRAN A TODO – grita el otro entrevistado.

Nick y Judy lo ven con cara de extrañado y sopredidos al mismo tiempo.

-Me hice en lo pantalones – dijo el otro entrevistado.

Nick y Judy se dan un golpe en la cara, luego de salir de la entrevista a fuera de edificio y Nick dice: Bueno perdimos nuestro tiempo.

-Pero Nick, por lo menos pusimos una multa – dijo Judy montándose en la patrulla.

-De que nos sirve una multa, si necesitamos es encontrar a los delincuente – dijo Nick subiéndose a lado de conductor de la patrulla.

Pero algo me dice que aún tenemos que seguir investigando este edificio – dijo Judy poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Nick también poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Porque no es posible que eso delincuente hayan entrado allí y hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro – dijo Judy.

-Es muy buen argumento Judy, pero no puedo hacer nada – dijo Nick también poniendo la llave en el encendido.

-Si podemos un día que tengamos libre revisemos este edificio – dijo Judy.

-Pero Judy yo… - dijo Nick antes de ser interrumpido.

 _-Aquí Helga con los detectives Nick y Judy por favor –_ dijo Helga por la radio.

 _-Aquí la detective Judy Hopps, ¿Qué paso Helga? –_ dijo Judy agarrando y respondiendo la radio.

 _-Bogo quiere que vayan a investigar a un tal Bingo Mc Donald –_ dijo Helga.

 _-¿Y eso? –_ Pregunto Judy.

 _-Bingo tiene información sobre algunos remanentes de Benner y que también tiene información de donde se encuentra una banda criminal –_ dijo Helga.

 _-Entendido –_ dijo Judy.

Nick le pide la radio a Judy, Judy le avisa a Helga que Nick quería hablar con ella, Judy le pasa la radio a Nick y Nick pregunta: ¿ _Bingo no es aquel proxeneta de la calle 52?_

 _-Si detective Wilde –_ dijo Helga por la radio.

 _-10-04 cambio y fuera –_ dijo Nick despidiéndose de Helga; -¡Mierda!, si vamos no te bajes de la patrulla – dijo Nick.

-¿Por qué?, puedo lidiar con un proxeneta _–_ dijo Judy

-Me da igual no quiere que te bajes de la patrulla – dijo Nick.

-Nick te comporta como un idiota – dijo Judy.

-Lo sé, pero prométeme que no te bajara de la patrulla – dijo Nick

-Solo dame un motivo de porque lo odias – dijo Judy tranquila.

-El salió con mi mama – dijo Judy.

-¡Oh vaya!, ese es un buen motivo para odiarlo, pero porque no quieres que baje de la patrulla – dijo Judy.

-Porque conociéndolo él va querer conquistarte y no quiero rómpele la cara – dijo Nick.

-Está bien no me bajare de la patrulla – dijo Judy.

-¡Te amo! – dijo Nick.

-Yo también te amo – dijo Judy.

Nick enciende el vehículo y rápidamente coge camino al distrito forestal.

Al llegar Nick se baja de la patrulla y entra a la casa de aquel individuo y Judy queda algo impresionada por aquel recibimiento, pero aun así se quedó en la patrulla, ya adentro Nick se encuentra con aquel proxeneta.

-Hola, hola, hola Nick como sigue tu mama – dijo Bingo.

-Está mejor sin ti, pero yo no vine por eso – dijo Nick con voz molesta.

-¡Wow tranquilo!, no hay necesidad de enojarse Nick – dijo Bingo.

-Claro que si saliste con mi mama y luego le rompiste el corazón, pero eso ya no me importa solo vengo por la información que me tienes – dijo Nick con voz molesta y fastidio.

-Bueno está bien, escuche a un pandillero de la parte baja que le llegara un cargamento de arma y que tenía un cargamento guardado en la calle 8 de trundatown – dijo Bingo.

-Bingo ese tipo no pudo decirte todo eso, sin que él te diera algo – dijo Nick.

-¡Oh me ofende Nick!, yo no tengo esa intenciones – dijo bingo.

-Que te dio – dijo Nick con voz de fastidio e irónica.

-Él me debía y cuando fui a cóbrale me pago con una de esta – dijo sacando un arma.

-Está armado – dijo Nick asustado.

-Tranquilo Nick no está cargada y estoy a punto de entregársela a la policía – dijo Bingo.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Nick.

-Seré un proxeneta, pero no un criminal – dijo Bingo.

-Otra pregunta importante, ¿Por qué lo haces? – dijo Bingo.

-Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo – dijo Bingo.

-¡En serio! – dijo Nick con cara de ironía.

-Además que estos sujetos dijeron que era uno de los tantos trabajadores de Benner – dijo Bingo.

-Entonces todavía hay remanentes de Benner – dijo Nick.

-Si Nick aún hay remanentes de Benner en toda la ciudad – dijo Bingo.

-Gracias bingo por tu ayuda – dijo Nick.

-No hay de que – dijo Bingo; -¡Por cierto me debes una – dijo Bingo con tono serio.

-Púdrete en infierno – dijo Nick furioso saliendo de aquella casa.

Nick se monta en la patrulla inmediatamente enciende el auto y allí dice: Son remanente de Benner.

-¿Qué? – dijo Judy muy sorprendido.

-Hay pandilla en toda la cuidad y esa pandilla son resultado de Tiggerbenner y su trabajo para rearma la cuidad – dijo Nick.

-Tiene que ser una broma – dijo Judy muy sarcásticamente.

-Pero gracias a Bingo tengo la dirección y esto – dijo Nick sacando el arma en una bolsa de evidencia.

-¡Oh por dios Nick!, ¡Esa es un arma! – dijo Judy viendo el arma.

-Hay que llevarle esto al jefe y desmantela esa pandilla rápidamente – dijo Nick.

-Esa es la actitud, vamos – dijo Judy.

-Vamos prende la radio – dijo Nick.

-En seguida – dijo Judy prendiendo la radio.

-En ese momento en la radio estaba trasmitiendo la canción de Bad boys y Judy dice: ¡En serio!

-¿Qué?, ¡yo no fui! – dijo Nick quitándose la culpa.

-Ya esto no es coincidencia Nick – dijo Judy algo molesta.

-Para mí si lo es – dijo Nick arrancado la patrulla.

-Nick solo muévete y ya – dijo Judy obstinada por aquella canción.

Nick y Judy se alejan de aquella zona para llegar a la estación de policía más rápido posible.


	4. Capítulo 2 Las pandillas de Zootopia

Capítulo 2: Las pandillas de Zootopia

Al llegar a la estación Nick y Judy rápidamente le informa a Bogo sobre la situación.

-Tiene que ser una broma verdad – dijo Bogo al estresado.

-No señor, no es una broma – dijo Nick muy seriamente.

-Si todo lo que me dicen es verdad entonces tenemos serios problema – dijo Bogo.

-Por lo menos sabemos dónde está una de esa pandilla – dijo Judy.

-Que bien, por lo menos tenemos algo, ahora lo que harán es arresta aquel sujeto y hacerlo hablar – dijo Bogo.

-Si señor - dice ambos.

-Ahora largo – dijo Bogo.

Nick y Judy sale de la oficina de Bogo para ir a arrestar aquel sujeto, mientras Bogo se queda revisando el arma, en seguida entra Helga y dice: Señor le traje su desayuno y su mocalate.

-Gracias señorita Helga – dijo Bogo.

-Algo más jefe – dijo Helga.

-Si llévale esto a Morre y Howard – dijo Bogo dándole el arma en una bolsa de evidencia.

-Señor esto es lo que yo creo que es – dijo Helga apuntando al arma.

-Sí, ahora llevársela a Morre y Howard – dijo Bogo refunfuñando.

-Si señor – dijo Helga.

Helga agarra el arma y la mete en una bolsa negra para que nadie la vea, pero cuando Helga estaba a punto de irse Bogo le dice: Señorita Helga cuando le entregue el arma a Morre y Howard dígale descarte a Bingo Mc Donald.

-Si señor – dijo Helga

Helga se retira para llevar el arma ante aquellos policías. Mientras tanto Nick y Judy llegan a departamento de aquel pandillero, cuando alguien grita: ¡La policía!, todos comienza a correr y Nick correr y Nick con el altavoz dice: Si salen huyendo será peor, porque aquellos jóvenes no obedecieron la instrucciones de Nick y Judy le dice: Vamos por ellos.

-Absolutamente – dijo Nick agarrando su arma tranquilizadora.

-Vamos – dijo Judy agarrando su arma tranquilizadora y bajándose de la patrulla.

-Amo a esta chica – dijo Nick apunto de bajarse de la patrulla.

Nick se baja de la patrulla para seguir a Judy mientras esto entra como si fuera un operación de F.B.I diciendo: QUIETO TODO EL MUNDO.

-El que se mueve se duerme y despierta en una celda – dijo Judy.

-Eso sonó genial Judy – dijo Nick asombrado.

-Gracias Nick – dijo Judy agradeciendo el cumplido de su novio; -ANDAMOS BUSCANDO A ELTON GRIND – grito Judy.

Todos apuntan al último departamento, Nick y Judy sigue el paso hasta aquel departamento, rápidamente Nick y Judy se pone a cada lado de la puerta de aquel departamento, Nick toca la puerta y dice: Policía de Zootopia salga con la pata en alto. En ese momento Judy escucha unos ruidos dentro de departamento y dice: Alguien viene prepárate. Allí una llena sale con un arma de fuego gritando: A MI NO ME LLEVAN… Nick y Judy le disparan los dardos tranquilizantes a su cuerpo y la llena cae rendido al piso, Judy se para y dice: Esto va esta fácil.

-Sí, pero ahora nosotros tenemos que llevar a este sujeto a la patrulla – dijo Nick con algo de flojera.

-Y para que lo vamos a llevar a la patrulla – dijo Judy algo extrañada.

-Para llevarlo a la estación e interrógalo – dijo Nick.

-No es necesario, lo interrogaremos aquí en su casa – dijo Judy.

-¡Wow!, eso es valiente– dijo Nick.

-Por cierto llama refuerzo para que venga a llevárselo – dijo Judy.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Nick.

-Porque te tengo que explicar todo, porque independientemente lo que nos diga, iremos por esa pandilla – dijo Judy.

-Y hacer el mega arresto de todo – dijo Nick.

-Por fin captas – dijo Judy con una sonrisa jovial.

Luego de que pasan los minutos el pandillero se despierta y descubre que está atado a una silla esta vez Nick hacía de policía bueno.

-Hola caballero mi nombre es Nicholas Wilde detective de la policía de Zootopia, un infórmate anónimo nos dijo que usted y una pandilla llamada los forestales de Zootopia tenía un cargamento de arma del señor Tiggerbenner – dijo Nick.

-Yo no sé nada viejo, tú y estupideces yo no conozco a un Tiggerbenner, yo no cargo arma; eso en la cuidad de Zootopia desde 94, ¡viejo! – dijo el criminal muy molesto.

-¡a no y que es esto! – dijo Nick sacando el arma en una bolsa de evidencia.

-No lo sé – dijo el criminal.

-Usted sabe, dígame donde está la pandilla los forestales de Zootopia y "su cargamento" – dijo Nick.

-Que yo ni se nada zorro patético de cuarta – dijo el criminal muy enojado.

-Bueno tal vez mi compañera lo haga cambiar de opinión – dijo Nick.

En ese instante Judy agarra el criminal por la cabeza y la estrella con la mesa u dijo: Con que tú no sabes nada, entonces te gusta saber que al revisar tu departamento encontramos mucha, pero mucha pornografía infantil.

-Eso es de un amigo – dijo el criminal.

-De un amigo – ríe Judy; -Un amigo te daría esto – dijo Judy golpeando al sujeto en su estómago.

-Eso no me dolió hermosura – dijo el criminal.

-Entonces amigo tuyo que dice que le pertenece esta pornografía infantil se parece mucho a ti – dijo Judy.

-¡Vieron los videos! – dijo el criminal sorprendido.

-¡Oh si vimos los video y yo como mujer me asqueo ante esa representaciones que tenía tú con esa niña – dijo Judy.

-No pudo ser tan malo, porque si no, no lo hubiese visto – dijo el criminal con aire de arrogancia.

-tú crees verdad – Judy halando su oreja.

-Si lo creo nena – dijo el criminal con mucha arrogancia.

Judy le vuelve a estrella la cabeza contra la mesa y le grita: DONDE ESTA LA PANDILLA FORESTALES O SINO PASARA EL RESTO DE SU VIDA EN LA CARCEL.

-Prueba mi zanahorias conejita – dijo el criminal golpeado.

Judy le da una bofetada y le grita: ¿DÓNDE ESTA LOS FORESTALES?

-No te diré nada maldita coneja – dijo el criminal.

-Con que esa tenemos – dijo Judy parándose de la silla, para luego parar al criminal de su silla, para luego golpéalo en la entre pierna y lánzalo a piso, ahí le pone su pie encima de él y le vuelve a pregunta: ¿Dónde está los forestales?

-Está en la plaza shara, ahora quítate de encima que me duele todo el cuerpo – dijo el criminal.

-¿En que parte de plaza shara? – pregunto Judy

-En la calle 13 y 14 en antiguo museo de trenes – dijo el criminal adolorido.

-Gracias por copera – dijo Judy.

Judy sale de departamento seguido por Nick, mientras le dice a los otros policías: Todos suyos señores. A su vez esto ven como aquella pareja se aleja de la escena y uno de ellos dice: Esa coneja tiene mucha actitud.

-Absolutamente – dice el otro policía.

Nick enciende la patrulla y Judy se monta en la patrulla y ambos se dirigen los más rápido posibles a la plaza shara. Al llegar a la dirección señalada por aquel maleante, Judy dice: ¡aquí es!

-Paremos la patrulla en otro lugar – dijo Nick algo asustado.

-Concuerdo Nick – dijo Judy también algo asustado por la posición de aquellos sujetos que estaban en la puerta.

Nick arranca la patrulla y la estaciona lejos de aquel edificio y este le pregunta a Judy: ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Bueno lo primero sería entra por la puerta de atrás neutralizar a todos y después ver dónde está el cargamento de arma, luego en la estación preguntaríamos donde está la otra pandilla – dijo Judy.

-Oh si no, le preguntaremos a que está en prisión – dijo Nick sarcásticamente.

-Si porque no – dijo Judy.

-Ahora vamos por eso maleantes – dijo Nick alegremente.

-Ese es mi chico – dijo Judy también alegremente.

Nick y Judy se bajan con su arma tranquilizadora y hallan la manera de entra al patio trasero de aquel edificio y al entra consigue su primer recto pasa varios criminales quienes para su suerte estaba despalda a ello, así que fue fácil tranquilizar aquellos vigilantes, luego suben la escalera y ahí tranquilizan a todas la persona que estaba ahí, luego se separan para entra en cada habitación, cuando Judy deriva una puerta por poco le pega un tiro, pero afortunadamente lo puede esquivar y en su posición pudo darle aquel individuo, esta se dijo: Demasiado cerca; Luego de tranquilizar todo el edificio y literalmente consiguen un arsenal de guerra. Nick estupefacto dice: necesitaremos un auto más grande.

 _-Aquí la oficial Judy Hopps y nos acaban de subir el salario e necesitamos transporte para evidencia –_ dijo Judy trasmitiendo por radio.

 _-Mande su dirección –_ dijo Helga por la radio.

 _-Plaza Shara oeste calle 13 y 14 –_ dijo Judy.

 _-10-04 mandare a su unidad –_ dijo Helga.

 _-Y Helga que sea rápido –_ dijo Nick interrumpiendo a su novia.

 _-¡ah por cierto! Luego de unas negociaciones con la republica de iraní, hoy llega al país el criminal que mato a señor Wuatogo, el jefe me pidió que le notificara que fuera a recogerlo al aeropuerto –_ dijo Helga por la radio.

 _-10-04 cambio y fuera –_ dijo Judy cortando la comunicación.

-Ahora esto se va a poner bueno – dijo Nick.

Nick y Judy esperan a fuera de departamento, cuando llega la unidad de evidencia y alguno refuerzo Nick dice: Necesitaran un camión más grande. Cuando todo entra descubren que todo el presente estaba sedados.

 _-Helga necesitamos un camión más grande –_ dijo el oficial; _-y también mucha ayuda –_ dijo el otro oficial.

-Esta tarde va está ocupada – dijo el oficial cortando la comunicación con la estación.

Ahora Nick y Judy se dirigen a aeropuerto para recoger al asesino de Wuatogo, cuando iban de camino Judy dice: Tú crees que Garraza esté bien.

-Judy no lo sé, al él le ha pasado mucha cosa mala en su vida – dijo Nick.

-Tu estaría igual si me perdieras – dijo Judy.

-Por supuesto Judy, una vida sin ti es un infierno – dijo Nick.

-¡Ay cariño! – dijo Judy acurrucándose a lado de su novio.

Nick se queda callado y Judy enciende la radio y por suerte para Nick no estaban dando la canción de Bad Boys sino otras canciones más vieja y Judy le dice: ¿Qué quería preguntarme cuando estábamos por los edificios?

-No iba decirte que cuando tengamos día libre, quería pasa tiempo de caridad con mi novia, pero veo que eso tendrá que espera, es nuestro deber de atender el llamado a la justicia – dijo Nick.

-Pero aún puede pasar tiempo de caridad con tu novia, ósea yo – dijo Judy.

-Un beso mi astuta coneja – dijo Nick acercando su labio para besarse.

-Claro mi torpe zorro – dijo Judy besando a Nick en la boca.

Luego de corto viaje al aeropuerto y reciben al criminal, Judy se acerca y recibe a señor quien dice: Yo no hice nada.

-Si claro, dígaselo al juez – dijo Judy con sarcasmo.

De regreso en la estación Nick y Judy a la entrevista de Bogo con todo eso criminales dice: Bien hecho señores, pero tiene más pandilla que desarticular.

-¡Hablaron! – dijo Nick muy sorprendido.

-Uno en particular nos dijo todo, absolutamente todo – dijo Bogo.

-Por lo tanto tenemos permiso para atrapar y arrestar a todo el mundo – dijo Nick.

-Solo lo que están en esta lista Wilde – dijo Bogo con sarcasmo.

-Gracias Jefe – dijo Judy agarrando la lista

-AHORA VAYAN A TRABAJAR – grito Bogo.

-Si señor – dice: Ambos.

Nick y Judy vuelve a salir de la estación y Nick dice: Esta va hacer nuestra mejor semana.

-totalmente, ahora te recto a una carrera a la patrulla – dijo Judy rectada por Nick.

-Acepto el recto – dijo Nick acomodándose para la carrera.

-Listo, en su marca ya – dijo Judy saliendo a correr primero que Nick.

-¡Oye eso es trampa! – dijo Nick corriendo detrás de su compañera.

-¡Gane!, ¡Yo conduzco! – dijo Judy celebrando su victoria ante aquel zorro.

-No se vale Judy, hiciste trampa – dijo Nick quejándose ante la victoria de la coneja.

-Tranquilo Nick, me podrás ganar algún día – dijo Judy.

-Si claro, astuta coneja – dijo Nick sarcásticamente.

-sube a la patrulla torpe zorro – dijo Judy.

-Quiero lo que me pertenece esta noche – dijo Nick en forma regañona.

-El pobre zorrito le lloriquea a su novia por algo de sexo, eso sí es patético – dijo Judy burlándose de Nick.

-Judy no te burle de mi – dijo Nick subiéndose a la patrulla.

-Si lo hago, porque uno eres mi novio y dos tú te la pasaba burlándote de mí, así que es momento de mi venganza – dijo Judy frotando su mano maliciosamente.

-Me da miedo preguntar que se te ha ocurrido así que solo conduce – Nick algo temeroso.

Judy enciende la patrulla y rápidamente coge camino hacia la direcciones en la lista de Bogo.


	5. Capítulo 3 Los arresto de Nick y Judy

Capítulo 3: Los arresto de Nick y Judy

Toda esa tarde Nick y Judy se la pasaron allanado casa y departamento del algunos criminales peligroso, ahí ambos oficiales de la ley batía record en hacer tanto arresto en un solo día.

Al siguiente día esto agentes de la ley volvieron hacer lo mismo, no fue hasta que en una noche unos de esto criminales se encerró junto a su familia, creando una situación de rehenes, pero aun con eso Nick y Judy lograron arrestar aquel sujeto y poner a salvo a la familia de este criminal.

Al otro día una zorra muy elegante quien se tomaba su tasa de café diaria lee el titular ayer los agentes Nick y Judy desarticulan otra pandilla.

-Maldita coneja, ¡Algún día Nick volverá a ser mío! – dijo La zorra furiosa.

Mientras tanto en la estación Bogo habla con su agentes sobre su próximo arresto.

-Él es Maxi Panter se dice que maneja un burdel a la afuera de la cuidad – dijo Bogo ante de ser interrumpido por Nick.

-No se dice así, tiene un burdel afuera de la cuidad, lo sé porque se relacionaba mucho con el señor Mr. Big – dijo Nick.

-Gracias por la información – dijo Bogo sarcásticamente; -Lo que quiero es que Judy se infiltre en ese lugar y averigüe si tiene el arsenal de arma que según los forestales, lo locos de juan, los subviviente y demás, dice que tiene – dijo Bogo.

-No, por ningún motivo Judy entrara ahí – protesto Nick.

-Tienes una mejor idea detective Wilde – dijo Bogo molesto.

-No, pero eso no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con que Judy entre en ese lugar – dijo Nick aún muy molesto.

-Pero yo soy su jefe y dijo que si entrara ahí y es una orden – dijo Bogo.

-Ahora sé que usted se contradice – dijo Nick algo molesto.

-Judy puedes espera afuera, necesito hablar con el detective Wilde a sola – dijo Bogo de una forma amable.

-Si señor – dijo Judy

Judy se para de la silla y sale de la oficina de su jefe, ahí Bogo le dice: ¿Por qué no quieres que entre?

-Porque es mi novia y no voy a dejar que mi novia entre a un burdel – dijo Nick seriamente.

-¿Desde cuándo son novio? – pregunta Bogo.

-Desde hace un par de días señor – dijo Nick.

-Está bien Nick, no es necesario que Judy entre ahí a ese burdel, pero alguien tiene que entra – dijo Bogo.

-Hmm…. ¡tengo una idea de quién puede entra! – dijo Nick.

Después de eso Nick y Judy conducía hacia el burdel mientras Helga iba en la parte de atrás con un traje de baño muy ajustado y ella dice: no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de hacer esto.

-Pues era tú o Elena, pero luego Bogo dijo Elena era demasiado sexy para un burdel de baja calidad – dijo Nick.

-Pero Nick, este proxeneta de 4ta no se daría cuenta de que yo no formo parte de su puta – dijo Helga algo avergonzada.

-Claro que no él nunca cuneta a su chicas, porque tiene mucho clientes – dijo Nick.

-Y tú como sabes tanto de este lugar – dijo Judy algo molesta.

-Porque cuando trabajaba con Mr. Big el mismo le dijo que la demanda de chica era muy alta y que tuvo que poner aviso en el periódico para que la chica que necesitaran un salario mejor a los 2.000 dólares al día viniera a su club – dijo Nick.

-¿Y funciono? – pregunto Judy.

-Claro que funciono Judy, había mucha chica desempleada que haría lo que sea por un poco de dinero, además de eso la hacía firma un documento de confidencialidad, por eso el burdel se a mantenido abierto desde hace 15 años – dijo Nick.

-Pero yo no he firmado ningún documento de confidencialidad – dijo Helga.

-No será necesario Helga, he escuchado que lo últimos años ha estado contratando mucha elefantas por lo tanto infíltrate no será tan difícil – dijo Nick.

-Qué bueno porque si no sé qué haría yo – dijo Helga.

-Sabes mucho de este lugar – dijo Judy algo molesta con Nick.

-Por desgracia sí, porque Bingo es uno de su principales clientes y mi mama cuando se enteró de todo lo corrió de la casa – dijo Nick.

-Pero Bingo amaba a tu mama o solo era una más de sus amantes – dijo Judy.

-Yo siempre creí que era una más de su amantes, pero él decía amar a mi mama – dijo Nick.

-Oigan estoy aquí – dijo Helga para hacerse nota.

-¡Oh si casi se me olvida!, ten este un receptor y comunicador de audio que nos permitirán escuchar todo lo que nos describas – dijo Nick.

-Tengo que describir todo – dijo Helga algo horrorizada.

-No precisamente todo, lo que sea más importante y si puede acércate a ese criminal hazlo, convéncelo de que te muestre su almacén de arma – dijo Nick.

-Tengo que describir todo – dijo Helga algo horrorizada.

-Entendí tengo que coquetea con el – dijo Helga horrorizada por la idea.

-Es lo más probable – dijo Nick.

-Genial coquetea con criminal, como si usa un ajustado traje de baño y entra a un burdel de 4ta no fuera suficiente, también tengo que coquetearle a un proxeneta, mi día no puede ser peor que esto – dijo Helga.

-Odio mi vida – dijo Helga dentro de aquel lugar y hacerlo saber a Nick y Judy quienes escuchaban las quejas de Helga.

-Deja de quéjate y encuentra ese lugar – dijo Nick.

-¡A la orden! – Dijo Helga cortando la comunicación con Nick; -Me debes una muy grande Garraza – susurro Helga.

Helga empieza a camina por todo el lugar que esta atestado de animales haciendo cosa tan inmorales que le daba asco.

-Helga dime que ve – dijo Nick.

-Si te lo dijo, no me lo creerás – dijo Helga.

No hace falta el micrófono capto los ruidos de fondo – dijo Nick algo asqueado.

-Gracias por notarlo – dijo Helga con sarcasmo; -Gente desconsiderara – dijo Helga cortando la comunicación con Nick y Judy y algo molesta.

Helga ve para todos los lados intentando conseguir aquel sujeto, pero no lo hace entonces sigue caminando hasta una sala que encima de ella tiene un letrero: _Sala de negociaciones_.

-Creo tener algo – dijo Helga por la radio.

-Excelente – contesto Nick; -¿Y qué es? – pregunto a la vez.

-Dice sala de negociaciones – dijo Helga susurrando por radio.

-Entonces entra – dijo Nick mandando a Helga.

-Claro que no – susurro Helga.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Judy.

-Porque hay sujeto ahí que está haciendo cosa que como mujer me ofende describir – susurro Helga.

-¡Hay no!, esto es malo – dijo Judy.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Nick.

-Toma los binoculares – dijo Judy.

Nick agarra los binoculares y ver que un sujeto con mucha piedras extravagante entra aquel lugar, Nick agarra la radio y dice: Helga entra ahí y ve si las armas está allí.

-Está bien, gruñón – dijo Helga acatando la ordenes de Nick.

Helga entra en aquel lugar donde la música era más pasiva y la luz baja le permite mezclase con facilidad en aquel ambiente, luego de camina un poco encuentra lo que estaba buscando las armas, es ahí que unos de los sujetos dice: ¡Oye puta ven a chuparme el pene!

-Lo siento señor ya tengo un amo – dijo Helga asustada.

-No me importa ven y chúpame el pene, luego me cogeré a esta puta de a lado – dijo el sujeto apuntando a su lado.

-No, usted está bajo arresto – dijo Helga.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ahora quieres jugar a los policías – dijo el sujeto.

-DIJE USTED ESTA BAJO ARRESTO – grito Helga activando si comunicador.

-¡Mierda la descubrieron! – Dijo Nick; -Vamos a rescatarla, ESCUADRO UNO MUEVANSE – dijo Nick.

Rápidamente un escuadro de policía que estaba esperando la orden por fin entra en acción, en ese momento todo entra aquel lugar gritando: POLICIA DE ZOOTOPIA TODO EL MUNDO AL PISO.

-RAYOS LA POLICIA A CORRER – grita un sujeto.

-¡Oh mierda era verdad! – dijo el sujeto que le ordenaba a Helga a chúpale su miembro, en ese momento intenta escapar.

-Dije Quieto – dijo Helga.

-Pero ella no tiene ninguna arma para defenderse, solo un traje de baño – dijo el sujeto entrando en uso de razón.

-Inténtalo para que veas – dijo Helga amenazando al sujeto.

-Yo puedo contigo – dijo el sujeto amenazando a Helga.

-Inténtalo – dijo Helga enojada.

Ahí aquel sujeto la ataca y Helga le da una patada en la barriga y luego le da otra en su miembro para luego golpearlo en la cara, rápidamente aquel sujeto queda noqueado en suelo y luego por el auricular dice: Controle mi situación como van en los arresto.

-Algo complicado – dijo Nick peleando con un sujeto para manternelo quieto.

-Se escucha difícil – dijo Helga.

-Lo es y sabes que sería bueno que saliera de ahí – dijo Nick.

-Está bien – dijo Helga, Helga corta la comunicación con Nick y al voltearse Helga encuentra a un sujeto apuntándole con un arma, este le dice: Yo soy tu dueño…

-Si claro señor, déjeme se su puta – dijo Helga con una voz sensual.

-Entonces arrodíllate y ven a chuparme el pene como la niña bonita que eres – dijo el sujeto sin bajar el arma.

-Claro lo hare inmediatamente – dijo Helga arrodillándose al piso.

-Buena chica – dijo el sujeto sacando su pene de su pantalón.

Helga se acerca lentamente hasta llegar al cuerpo de aquel animal ahí Helga lo golpeo y posteriormente le quita el arma de su mano dejando aquel hombre agonizando de dolor en piso y vuelve a decir: Inténtalo cuando te pares.

Luego de unos minutos la policía llega a controlar el sitio y arrestan a todo el mundo cuando consiguen la arma el dueño de lugar también fue arrestado, más tarde Bogo llega a lugar para revisar el lugar con su propio ojos y dice: Buen trabajo.

-¡Jefe!, si no le seria de mucha molestia darme la ropa por favor – dijo Helga vista por mucho animales con deseo sexual.

-¡Oh disculpe!, señorita Helga tome vaya a cambiarse – dijo Bogo.

-Inmediatamente este traje de baño ya está empezando a incomodar – dijo Helga.

Helga se va hacia el baño y Bogo dice: Excelente hemos desmantelado una organización que pudo ser peligrosa a futuro.


	6. Capitulo 4: Los nuevos policias

Capítulo 4: Los nuevos policías

Al día siguiente todos esperan la llegada de los nuevos policías, al llegar Nick dice: allá esta Finnick.

-Y ahí esta Mercy – dijo Judy felizmente.

Luego de que todos los nuevo agentes de la ley de la cuidad de Zootopia bajaran de autobús al acto llega una osa polar muy elegante y con cara de poco amigos, seguida por un puma quien era su leal asistente, seguidamente también por una zorra quien la seguía a toda parte, Bogo anuncia la llegada de la osa al escenario: Bueno días agentes con ustedes la comisionada Siul García.

-Bueno días agentes como esta todos ustedes, hoy de nuevo llegan una nueva generación de agentes que den lo mejor de sí para hacer de esta la cuidad más segura, pero antes modificaciones a la policía de Zootopia, primero el señor Ergad Rayoso deja de ser el capitán de policía para ser remplazado por Harold Buyned, también decirle quien va a ser la sub alterna del jefe Bogo será la señora Betty Cohen, alguna palabra para los agentes policiales. Aquella cordera niega con la cabeza Siul siguió hablando con sus agentes.

-Ahora más que nunca señores ustedes tendrá que trabajar por hacer que esta ciudad sea segura y que no se le olvide su compromiso con la ciudad – dijo Siul.

-SI SEÑORA – gritan todos.

-Entonces a trabajar – dijo Siul alegremente.

Todos los agentes se para y Bogo dice: ¡Wow, la comisionada Siul de buen humor eso es un milagro!

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso señor Bogo? – pregunto Siul a lado de jefe Bogo.

-¡Oh nada señorita Siul! – dijo Bogo algo temeroso

-Eso espero, ahora quien de aquí es la oficial Helga Elefont – dijo Siul.

-Yo comisionada – dijo Una elefanta acercándose a la comisionada,

-Leí su actuación del día de ayer y me sorprende tener una oficial tan valiente – dijo Siul.

-No es nada señorita Siul yo solo cumplo con mi deber – dijo Helga de una forma humilde.

-Me agrada esta chica – dijo Siul felizmente; -Señor Antonio me recuerda que puesto tengo para ella – dijo Siul.

-Si señorita Siul, la comisionada Siul la haciende para su nuevo puesto como detective – digo Antonio entregándole la placa de detective a Helga.

-Gracias comisionada – dijo Helga; -mire chicos soy detective – celebro Helga.

Nick y Judy aplauden el nuevo logro de Helga, luego ambos detectives se sienta habla a sola.

-Bueno con esto yo creo que volvemos hacer policía de transito – dijo Judy algo triste.

-Pues ya no me importa porque lo que me importa es estar a tu lado – dijo Nick cariñosamente.

-Nick no tan alto que podría escucharte – dijo Judy.

-No me importa lo que me importa eres tu – dijo Nick en voz baja.

-Si no te callas en este momento no te volveré a besar – susurro Judy.

-Está bien, mandona – dijo Nick.

-Quiere tu premio por ser un buen zorro – dijo Judy picaronamente.

-Claro – dijo Nick.

-Entonces cállate – dijo Judy frunciendo el ceño.

-Ok, relájate – dijo Nick.

-En ese instante Mercy se acerca a la mesa de Nick y Judy y dice: Buena noche detectives.

-Buena noche señorita Mercy como esta – dijo Judy.

-Yo bien y ustedes – dijo Mercy.

-De maravilla, encerramos a un peligroso criminal y su pandilla, aunque aún ternemos que demostrar que son su pandilla – dijo Judy.

-Que bien – dijo Mercy alegremente.

-NICK WILDE – grita Finnick acercándose a Nick.

-¡Eh Finnick amigo!, luces bien en tu uniforme – dijo Nick.

-Gracias socio te puedo llamar así – dijo Finnick.

-Claro por supuesto – dijo Nick.

-Hola oficial salto – dijo Finnick dirigiéndose a Judy.

-Hola pequeñín – dijo Judy mofándose de Finnick.

-No me llames así – dijo Finnick algo enojado.

-Entonces tampoco me llame salto u orejas, prefiero zanahorias y listo – dijo Judy.

-Ahora cuéntanos quien es tu compañero o compañera – dijo Nick alegremente.

-Compañera, conozca a mi compañera Mercy Espinal – dijo Judy alegremente.

-¡Wow!, felicidades señorita Mercy – dijo Judy alegremente.

-Desde que no asignaron esta junto el señor Fere… digo Finnnick habla de ustedes y del señor Mac rino que descanse en paz – dijo Mercy.

-Que bien y en ¿Qué estación trabajan? – dijo Judy alegremente.

-En la principal – dijo Finnick algo arrogante.

-Bueno le deseo suerte – dijo Nick sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron los nuevos agentes.

-Por Bogo – contesta Nick y Judy.

Finnick y Mercy se vieron la cara y luego se asustan por la cara malina de Nick y Judy, más que nada quien sonríe malinamente.

-No me miren así que dan miedo – dijo Ambos agentes policiales.

Más tarde Nick y Judy termina su turno y Nick dice: Otro día de trabajo para la pareja policial.

-¡Oye Nick!, sé que un poco atrevido pero me gustaría que te mudaras a mi departamento a vivir conmigo – dijo Judy.

-¿Estamos casado? – pregunto Nick.

-No – respondió Judy.

-Entonces no le hayo razón para quedarme en tu departamento que de por si no cubriría nuestras necesidades – dijo Judy.

-Pero Nick somos novio quiero que estés en un mejor lugar que ese – dijo Judy.

-Mi linda y amada conejita, primero consigamos algo mejor y luego podemos mudarnos juntos y ser novio, amantes y posteriormente esposo – dijo Nick.

-Está bien a partir de mañana empezare a buscar algo digno para los dos, pero tendrá que acompañarme – dijo Judy estirando su pata.

-Hecho – dijo Nick estrechado su pata, para luego robarle un beso a su novia, Judy se sonroja y Nick le pica el ojo para posteriormente llama a un taxi, Judy se alejan celebrando sabiendo que ella y su zorro vivirán juntos, mientras en el taxi Nick decía: Yo soy el zorro más afortunado y la vez más estúpido de la historia


	7. Capitulo 5: Otro Asesinato

Capítulo 5: Otro asesinato.

Esa noche Bingo regresa a casa luego de esta con muchas chicas; este se dice: Bingo no cambies. Al prenden la luz de la sala de su casa se encuentra con un caballo con una mala cara, este se levanta y le da un golpe en la cara y grita: Eres idiota o te la das.

-De que hablas – dijo Bingo escupiendo sangre.

-Que abriste la boca con la policía y echaste a perder la operación que nos llevó meses hacer – dijo aquel caballo.

-Ustedes está dispuesto a morir por todo esto – dijo Bingo

-Claro por qué esta operación es nuestro boleto para hacernos rico – dijo El caballo.

-Pues que lastima por no compartir tu visión de ganar dinero – dijo Bingo.

-¡Oh pobre bingo!, necesita una lección de mantener la boca cerrada – dijo el caballo.

-En serio, entonces cállame – dijo Bingo enojado con aquel sujeto.

-Pues cállate – dijo el sujeto sacando su arma para luego dispárele en cuerpo, entonces aquel sujeto dice: Adiós Bingo. En ese instante llegan unos sujetos y el hombre dice: Desháganse de esta arma y del cuerpo.

-Si señor – dice los ayudantes del sujeto.

Los hombre de mafiosos cubre el cuerpo de Bingo y lo sacan de edificio, ahí un puma que iba pasando ve a aquellos hombre subiendo algo parecido a un cadáver a la parte posterior de una camioneta, asustado el hombre rápidamente saca su teléfono y llama a la policía.

 _-Operadora cuál es su emergencia –_ contesto la operadora.

 _-Estoy viendo como dos sujeto, sube el cuerpo de alguien a su camioneta –_ dijo el hombre asustado.

 _-Puede darme el número de placa_ – dijo la operadora.

 _-Si el número es CEZ798H6 –_ dijo el hombre algo asustado.

 _-De acuerdo mandaremos una unidad a lugar –_ dijo la operadora.

-Muchas gracias – dijo el hombre colgando el teléfono; la operadora inmediatamente dice por radio: _¡Tengo una situación con una camioneta que pude está cargando un cadáver!_

 _-Puede describírmela_ – dijo un oficial agarrando la radio.

 _-Lo lamento no pude preguntar a testigo como era, estaba muy asustado, solo le pedir la placa –_ dijo La operadora.

 _-¿Eres nueva verdad? –_ pregunto el oficial con breve tono de sarcasmo.

 _-Sí, porque –_ contesta la operadora.

 _Porque para la próxima sería más sencillo, si preguntas como era el vehículo MALDITA SEA, ¡ahora danos el número de la placa! –_ dijo el oficial.

 _-Número CEZ798H6 –_ dijo la operadora con voz de fastidio.

 _-Gracias por la información, cambio y fuera –_ dijo el oficial cortando la comunicación con la operadora.

 _-10-04_ – dijo la operadora.

-Estúpida – dijo el oficial arrancando la patrulla.

-Idiotas – dijo la operadora sacando una liga de uñas.

Aquellos policías recorren toda la cuidad para logra avistar aquella camioneta, sin éxito alguna por otro lado los mal viviente dejan el cuerpo de Bingo cerca de un camino poco transitado de distrito forestal.

Al día siguiente los agentes van a la oficina de Nick y Judy para contarle todo.

-Así fue que paso – dijo Nick extrañado.

-Si detective Wilde – dijo El agente uno muy serio.

-Bueno tomaremos el caso, no creo que sea tan difícil uno muy serio – dijo Nick algo contento.

-Dejamos este caso en patas competente – dijo el otro agente.

-Muchas gracias señor Jason – dijo Judy acomodando alguna carpetas.

-De nada detective Hopps – contesto Jason Alegremente.

Jason sale de la oficina de Nick y Judy rápidamente Nick dice: ¡Genial el mismo día que nos dan esta oficina llegan los problemas!

-Nick no sea exagerado por lo menos tenemos más información que con el asesinato de Wuatogo – dijo Judy.

-Lo se zanahorias, pero hubiese sido mejor estrenar esta oficina con un crimen mayor como un robo a un banco o un secuestro – dijo Nick algo triste.

-Primero Nick somos detectives y nuestro deber es crímenes menores como asesinato, desapariciones y secuestro leve y segundo tú hablas como si esta fuera la oficina de crímenes mayores y no lo es – dijo Judy.

-De acuerdo zanahorias entendí, ahora vamos por eso delincuente – dijo Nick abriendo la página de vehículo registrando en la ciudad.

-Esa es la altitud, yo mientras buscare en la cámara de tránsito y de seguridad ubicada en toda la ciudad – Judy poniendo la carpeta en su escritorio, rápidamente la coneja abre el sistema de la ciudad para buscar si hay algo de eso criminales. Luego de un rato Nick descubre que esa camioneta pertenece a la empresa de lavandería.

-Tengo algo pero no es nada concreto – dijo Nick revisando la computadora; -¿Y tú? – pregunta a su vez.

-Tengo la camioneta circulando por la calle 9, luego cruza a la 17 en dirección a distrito forestal, pero la pierdo en el túnel 2 – dijo Judy algo frustrada.

-Ya revisaste los otro ángulos de la cámara – dijo Nick sarcásticamente.

Si y no hay nada – dijo Judy frustrada.

-Pues hagamos algo separémonos, yo iré a esa tienda y tú recorrerás todo distrito forestal – dijo Nick.

-Hecho, eso quiere decir que yo conduciré – dijo Judy.

-Si zanahorias conducirás tu – dijo Nick sarcásticamente.

-¡guao, entonces vámonos! – dijo Judy muy feliz agarrando a Nick por la maga de la camisa.

-¡Espera zanahorias!, mi intercomunicador – dijo Nick agarrando por la camisa.

-agárralo pues – dijo Judy frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya le agarre vámonos – dijo Nick, quien en ese instante es jalado por Judy hasta la patrulla, posteriormente cogen camino hacia la zona industrial de la ciudad.

Judy deja a Nick en la zona industrial de la cuidad, allí Nick entra a la empresa y le pregunta a la recepcionista…

-Bueno días señorita soy el detective Nicholas Piberus Wilde, ayer en la noche una camioneta probablemente esté involucrada con un homicidio – dijo Nick seriamente.

-¡Oh esto es serio!, dígame la placa por favor – dijo la recepcionista preocupada.

-CEZ798H6 – dicto Nick seriamente.

-La encontré esta en estacionamiento – dijo la recepcionista.

-¡Eso fue rápido!, puedo pasar a revisar – dijo Nick.

-Déjeme llama a mi jefe – dijo Nick.

En ese instante un caballo elegante disfruta de una tranquila taza de té cuando suena el teléfono.

 _-Bueno días habla Josh di mayo en que te puedo ayudar_ – dijo el caballo de una forma muy tranquila.

 _-Bueno días jefe tengo aquí a un detective llamado Nicholas Wilde quien tiene información de que unas de nuestras unidades está involucrada en un homicidio_ – dijo la recepcionista.

Aquel caballo deja cae su taza de té al piso y luego algo nervioso ve por la ventana y luego pregunta: _¿Qué quiere?_

 _-Pues saber si puede pasar a ver una de nuestras unidades vehiculares_ – dijo la recepcionista.

 _-Pregúntale si puede venir mañana_ \- dijo Josh muy nervioso.

 _-Está bien_ – dijo la recepcionista; -Señor mi jefe pregunta si puede venir mañana – dijo la recepcionista a Nick.

-No este es un caso de asesinato – dijo Nick.

-Ok, déjeme consulta con mi jefe – dijo la recepcionista.

La secretaria vuelve a tomar el teléfono: _lo siento señor el agente dice que este es un caso de asesinato._

 _-Entonces hazlo pasar_ – dijo el jefe.

 _-Está bien_ – dijo La recepcionista.

La recepcionista vio a Nick y dijo: Pase oficial.

-Gracias, me puede mostrar donde está el estacionamiento – dijo Nick.

-Por supuesto – dijo la recepcionista parándose de la silla.

La recepcionista lleva a Nick al área de estacionamiento, allí Nick se pone a busca el vehículo, este rápidamente lo encuentra Nick agarra la radio y dice: _Judy tengo la camioneta, tu que me comentas…_

 _-Tal vez quiera ver esto_ \- Respondió Judy.

 _-¿Es urgente? –_ pregunto Nick con mucha ligereza.

 _-Si_ – respondió Judy algo nerviosa.

 _-Ok voy en camino_ – dijo Nick.

Nick sale de aquella empresa en dirección a distrito forestal, ahí una de la recepcionista llamo a su jefe: _Señor se fue, ¿Qué hacemos?_

 _-Desaparezca la camioneta_ – dijo El jefe.

 _-Si señor – dijo la recepcionista._

Mientras tanto Nick llega al distrito forestal, gracias a un motorizado, rápidamente se dirigen a donde está su compañera, al llegar encuentra su compañera junto a los forenses, este ingenuamente pregunta: ¿Qué paso?

-Nick lo conoces – dijo Morre destapando el cuerpo.

Nick ve el cuerpo y resulta que era Bingo, Nick responde la pregunta de Morre: Si lo conozco, se llama Bingo.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo Judy.

-Si tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo Nick; -Howard ven con nosotros – dijo Nick.

-Está bien – respondió Howard.

El trio sale de lugar hacia aquella empresa en donde encontró la camioneta.


	8. Capitulo 6: El informante anonimo

Capítulo 6: Él infórmate anónimo

Mientras conducía Judy le pregunta a Nick: ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, que esperaba que me pusiera a llorar por Bingo – dijo Nick sin emoción alguna.

-No, pero esperaba a que fuera más sensible – dijo Judy algo molesta.

-Fue el hombre que engaño a mi madre con todo tipo de mujeres y que además dirigía película porno de todo tipo y también la protagonizaba – dijo Nick.

-Nick no tenía que ser tan especifico – dijo Judy algo asqueada; -Pero en realidad esperaba algo de sentimiento por la muerte de Bingo – dijo Judy aun molesta con Nick.

-¡Bueno!, tal vez lo único bueno que puedo decir de bingo es que me llevo a disneyland cuando era tenía 11 maldito año – dijo Nick molesto.

-¿Y porque lo dice en tono molesto? – pregunto Judy extrañada.

-Porque a lo único que fuimos era ver como él se ligaba a todas las chicas de parque y como le ofrecía trabajo en su película – dijo Nick.

-A eso lo explica todo – dijo Judy; -¿Y también viste si hacia cuchi cuchi? – pregunto Judy con algo de temor.

-Por desgracia si – dijo Nick algo asqueado.

-Eso debió ser perturbador – dijo Judy asqueado también

-Más de lo que tú crees – dijo Nick

-¡Oigan estoy aquí! – interrumpió Rich.

-Lo sabemos – respondieron ambos.

-Pero no le interesa ¡verdad! – dijo Rich con algo de sarcasmo.

-¡Exacto! – volvieron a respondieron ambos agentes.

-Me siento ignorado – dijo Rich.

-Esa es la idea – vuelve a responder ambos agentes.

-Pues esa respuesta no me agrada – dijo Rich.

-Hay tranquilo Moore no es la gran cosa nuestra conversación – dijo Judy

-Bueno para mi suerte lo es, yo solo quiero tenar un dia libre – dijo Rich

-Por lo menos haces algo divertido en vez de estar metido en esa morgue todo el día – dijo Nick.

-Pensando bien tiene razón, además toda la muerte que llegaban antes era muertes naturales, luego de la muerte de Wuatogo la cosa se pusieron interesante – dijo Rich.

-Eres extraño Moore – dijo Judy

-Gracias – respondió Moore como si fuera un cumplido.

-Si sabes que no era un cumplido – dijo Judy.

-Lo sé, pero igualmente lo tomo como un cumplido – dijo Rich.

-Una pregunta Rich, ¿qué espera encontrar en esa camioneta? – pregunto Nick

No mucho solo mucha sangre y más nada – responde Rich.

-No espera mucho Moore – dijo Judy sarcásticamente.

-Que esperaba que digiera, mucho casquillo y ceso regados por toda parte – dijo Moore sarcásticamente; -No soy tan optimista – añadió Moore igual de sarcástico.

-Tenia que se tan detallista – dijo Nick perturbado.

-Si – dijo Moore sin reparo alguno.

-Bueno ya llegamos – dijo Judy deteniendo al auto.

-Entonces a trabajar – dijo Moore.

Moore sale de la patrulla acompañado de Nick y Judy, cuando va área de estacionamiento la camioneta ya no estaba y Nick se pone histérico: ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, cuando me fui la camioneta estaba ahí, ¿Cómo paso?

-Eso te pasa por ser tan confiado – dijo Judy con voz burlona.

-Gracias por resáltalo Judy – dijo Nick con voz sarcástica.

-Entonces si no me necesita, me iré a comer un sándwich, ¡Tengo hambre! – dijo Moore.

-Que tengas buen provecho – dijo Judy.

Nick va a la recepción y le dice a la chica: Necesito revisar la cámara de seguridad.

-Lo siento pero la cámara de seguridad solo puede ser revisada por el jefe – dijo la secretaria muy fríamente.

-Y eso que tiene que ver somos de la policía – dijo Nick muy enfadado.

-Lo siento pero ni siquiera la policía tiene ese privilegio – dijo La secretaria.

-Y si la arresto por obstrucción a la justicia – dijo Nick enfadado.

-En base en que – dijo La secretaria en forma desafiante.

-Tiene razón – dijo Judy.

-Genial ahora mi novia se pone de su lado – dijo Nick muy decepcionado.

Nick sale de tienda seguido por su novia, al llegar a la patrulla Nick se calma y Judy le pregunta: ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me pasa que me haya confiado mucho para dejar esa camioneta sola – dijo Nick enojado.

-Tranquilo Nick no fue tu culpa – dijo Judy.

-Claro que fue mí… -

En ese momento el teléfono de Nick sonó y el extrañado lo contesta: Halo habla con el detective Nicholas Wilde en que le puedo ayudar.

 _-Detective Wilde le tengo información de oro –_ dijo un señor.

 _-En serio dígame –_ dijo Nick.

 _-Dos sujeto se robaron la camioneta y fueron los mismos que mataron a señor Bingo –_ dijo Nick.

 _-Y como lo sabes –_ dijo Nick

 _-Porque ellos me lo dijeron, ahora se lo diré a ustedes como un servicio público_ – dijo el señor.

 _-Soy todos oídos_ – dijo Nick en forma alegre.

 _-Están en la calle 92 distrito forestal –_ dijo el señor.

 _-Como sabe tanto sr… -_

 _-Don nadie, ustedes jamás sabrán de mí y ni yo de ustedes hasta pronto_ – dijo el señor misterioso.

El hombre colgó el teléfono dejando a Nick con muchas preguntas que respuesta, pero el reacciona y dice: Vamos a la calle 92 del distrito forestal.

-En seguida – Respondió Judy.

-Pediré refuerzo – dijo Nick agarrando la radio.

-En serio tiene que decirme como lo haces – dijo Judy.

-Solo soy yo en mis mejores momento – dijo Nick antes de hablar por teléfono.

-Y tal vez esta noche me lo demuestre a mí también – dijo Judy sensualmente tocándole la nariz a Nick.

-¡ay mama!, soy un zorro con mucha suerte – dijo Nick alegremente; _-Soy el detective Nick Wilde necesito refuerzo en la calle 92 del distrito forestal y que sea rápido –_ dijo Nick por la radio.

 _-10-04 Detective –_ dijo la operadora ante la petición e inmediatamente cambia de canal para avisarle a todas las patrulla que estaba cerca de lugar, ahí toda la patrulla se dirige a lugar indicado por la operadora.


	9. Capitulo 7: Capturado con las mano en la

Capítulo 7 Capturado con la mano en la masa.

En un taller de auto abandonado sujeto trataba de desarma la camioneta donde había transportado el cuerpo de Bingo, cuando uno de ello dijo…

-Debí quitarle la placa –

-No yo debí encubrir bien nuestras huellas – dijo el sujeto dos.

-Pero entenderás que todos es culpa del jefe por mándanos a desaparecer el cuerpo de ese fulano – dijo el sujeto 1.

-No nosotros tuvimos la culpa en no pedir más dinero para desaparecer el cuerpo – dijo El sujeto 2.

En eso ambos hombre escuchan muchas sirena de policía y alarmados empieza a esconder todo, ahí escucha a una mujer decir: ¡Alto!; ambos hombre sabían que ya estaban perdidos y en voz alta dice: Queremos nuestro abogado.

Ambos hombre son arrestado, allí Nick dice: Ustedes dos me va a decir todo lo que saben, así que móntense. Judy se le acerca a Nick y le pregunta: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Nick.

-Solicitaron un abogado – respondió Judy.

-Entonces quieren un abogado, un abogado le daremos – dijo Nick con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tengo miedo de preguntar pero cuál es tu plan – dijo Judy.

-¿Qué tan bien te queda los traje de secretaria? – dijo Nick en forma maliciosa.

-Yo y mi gran bocota – dijo Judy con cara de fastidio.

Pasada las horas los hombres esperan a su abogado, cuando en eso llega una sexy coneja con un elegante traje y con una voz muy cortes dice: Buena noche caballeros soy su abogada Nicole Watson.

-Buena Noche – responde ambos caballeros.

-Bueno por donde quieren empezar – dijo La abogada.

-Quiero decirle abogada que nada de esto fue nuestra idea, sino de nuestro jefe el señor Mister Big – dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿Qué? Dijo la abogada muy sorprendida.

-¡Oh mierda! – dijo Nick detrás de vidrio.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo El jefe Bogo.

En ese momento los sujeto son interrumpido por una ardilla mayor quien preguntaba: ¿Busco a los señores Romero y Wey?

-Somos nosotros – responde ambos sujeto.

-Genial soy su abogado, ¿y ella quién es? – dijo el hombre.

-Nuestra abogada – responde ambos señores.

-Perdón dije abogada, quise decir detective Judy Hopps para serviles – dijo Judy retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

-La voy a demanda por usurpación de cargo – dijo el abogado.

-Y yo veré a su criminales en prisión – dijo Judy de forma burlona quitándose los lentes, luego esta se dirige a la oficina de Bogo, ahí Nick y Bogo discuten si es verdad lo que dijeron eso malviviente y esta muy enojada pregunta: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Estamos discutiendo no lo vez – dijo Nick en forma muy seria.

-Tenemos que arrestar a Mr. Big – dijo Bogo con voz molesta.

-Señor primero debemos confiar en la palabra de esos criminales – dijo Judy también enojada.

-PERO SI ADMITIERON HABER RECIBIDO ÓRDENES DE MR. BIG PARA MATAR A BINGO MC DONALD – grito Bogo.

-Yo dijo que solo son coincidencia, además de que Judy no tuvo tiempo para entrevístalo por completo – dijo Nick.

-Wilde tenemos la suficiente evidencia para ir a arréstalo – dijo Bogo.

-Tal vez si deja que Judy hable con el podríamos descubrir si es verdad – dijo Nick con voz semi molesta.

-¿Qué Hopps que? – pregunto Bogo intrigado.

-Si Judy es amiga de Mr. Big más bien es su protegida y este haría lo que fuese por su protegida, veamos si es verdad – dijo Nick.

-Si jefe yo puedo demostrar la inocencia de Mr. Big – dijo Judy.

-Bueno vaya y hagalon o si no yo actuo por ustedes – dijo Bogo muy enojado.

-Si señor – dice Ambos

Ambos agentes salen de la oficina en dirección al estacionamiento para hacer sus investigaciones.


	10. Capitulo 8 Mr Big Involucrado

Capítulo 8: Mr. Big involucrado

Al llegar a la mansión de Mr. Big, la coneja se baja y dice: Quédate aquí.

-De ninguna manera Judy – dijo Nick motivado.

-Como quieras – dijo Judy cerrando la puerta de la patrulla, Nick también se baja de la patrulla de la patrulla para seguir a Judy, la coneja toca el timbre de la mansión y sale uno de los osos de Mr. Big y esta dice: Hola Geraldo.

-Hola Judy que te trae por aquí – dijo Geraldo.

-Necesito hablar con Mr. Big y rápido – dijo Judy muy seria.

-Entonces pasen adelante – dijo Geraldo abriendo la puerta para que aquellos animales pasaran, rápidamente Geraldo va a buscar a su jefe, mientras esperan Judy pregunta: ¿ella es la abuela de Mr. Big?

-Sí y ella confiaba en mí, incluso parecía una segunda madre… -

-Hasta que nos traicionaran – dijo Mr. Big.

-Si eso y no pasa ni un solo día que lo lamente Sr. Big – dijo Nick.

-Lo pasado es pasado, que lo trae por aquí – dijo Mr. Big.

-Señor Big creo que tenemos un problema unos testigos los involucro con el asesinato de Bingo mc Donald – dijo Judy.

-¿Qué?, Bingo mc Donald está muerto, no es posible – contesto Mr. Big.

-Lamentamos informales que si está muerto – dijo Nick.

-Eso es imposible – respondió Mr. Big.

-Pero si lo es sr. Big y según nuestro informante usted lo mando a matar – dijo Judy.

-Eso es imposible por dos razones, Bingo y yo éramos socios, Judy querida niña hay mucho que no sabes de mi – dijo Mr. Big.

-Señor Ayúdenos a entender lo que pasa porque no entendemos – dijo Judy.

-Antiguos males quieren regresar a esta ciudad, hace un par de meses atrás algunos de los empresarios más famoso de esta ciudad se reunieron en la mansión Benner, ahí Benner le propuso un negocio que poco aceptaron, el negocio de la arma y si quieren una lista se la doy con nombre y apellido, pero creo que necesitaran más que eso, si quiere resolver esto, yo le puedo ayudar – dijo Mr. Big

-Pero sr. Big usted está involucrado con esa declaración – dijo Judy.

-Mi niña, puedo perder mucha cosa, pero no tu respecto y afecto por la declaración falsa – dijo Mr. Big muy serio.

-Tiene un plan señor Big, porque si es así me gustaría oírlo – dijo Nick.

-Te paciencia Nick hay mucho en que trabajar – dijo Mr. Big mirando por la ventana de su oficina; -Tiene el número de Bogo a la mano – dijo Mr. Big volteando hacia los dos agentes policiales.

-Siempre, ¿Por qué? – respondio y preguntaron Nick y Judy al mismo tiempo.

-Porque este es mi plan escuchen con mucha atención lo que dijo – dice Mr. Big…


	11. Capitulo 9: Otra vez su ayuda

Capítulo 9: Otra vez su ayuda

Al día siguiente un caballo se alista para su jornada diaria, en ese momento entra una sensual yegua y dice: Todo listo amor.

-¿Y cómo va nuestra cuartada? – pregunta el sujeto.

-Va de maravilla a este paso la empresa de Mr. Big será nuestra – dijo la mujer acercándose a aquel hombre.

-Eres la mejor Twilight – dijo el hombre agarrando la mujer por la cintura.

-No tú lo eres Eliot – dijo Respondió Twilight cariñosamente.

-Bueno querida hay mucho que prepara para este día, quiero el control de esa empresa pronto – dijo Eliot soltando la mujer.

-Tienes razón hay mucho que prepara para este día tienes una cita con Don clemente, Vásquez y Piolar – dijo Twilight muy seriamente.

-¿Piolar?, ¿Qué quiere Piolar? – dijo Eliot extrañado.

-No lo sé, pero parecía muy molesto – Respondió Twilight.

-De seguro no es nada – dijo Eliot dejando pasar ese dato.

En ese momento el teléfono de la mujer suena y esta contesta tranquilamente: _Habla Twilight Kenwood secretaria de Eliot Kenwood en que lo puedo ayudar._

 _-Él está aquí_ – dijo un hombre nervioso.

- _¿Quién? –_ Pregunto Twilight.

- _Mr. Big está aquí y no se ve muy feliz –_ dijo el hombre más nervioso.

- _Espera consultare con Eliot –_ dijo Twilight; -Eliot Mr. Big está aquí – dijo Twilight de forma muy tranquila.

-Hazlo pasar a los viejo amigos no se le hace esperar – dijo Eliot muy sarcásticamente.

Twilight sonrió malignamente y volvió a contesta el teléfono, esta vez con una voz muy maliciosa dice: _Hazlo pasar a nuestro viejo conocidos no se le hace esperar._

En la recepción Mr. Big esperaba la aprobación de subir, cuando el recepcionista dice: Señor Big puede pasar. Mr. Big y su oso subieron a un ascensor que los llevaría a la oficina de Eliot.

Mientras que por la puerta de empleados muchos animales se alistan para sus trabajos, ahí llegan dos nuevos animales que nadie habían visto, pero a nadie le importaba, ahí los animales nuevos reciben su tarea de parte de su jefe quien le dice: Lleven esta correspondencia a la oficina de Sr. Kenwood, ambos animales se van rápidamente hacia el ascensor de empleado y presiona el botón de piso 43, por otra parte Mr. Big llega al piso de Eliot y Twilight lo detuvo y dijo: Solo a Mr. Big. Mr. Big acepto esa condición de Twilight, este se paró de su pequeña silla y sube a la pesuña de Twilight mientras ella y él se dirige a la oficina de Eliot, posteriormente dos trabajadores llegan al piso de Eliot llevando la correspondencia, los oso de Mr. Big solo se le quedaron viendo, ahí ambos se separan, uno continua su camino hasta la oficina de Eliot y el otro hacia la oficina de Twilight, en la oficina de Eliot Mr. Big llego con la cabeza caví baja y dijo: ¡Ganaste!

-Así de simple me vas a conceder la victoria – dijo Eliot de forma muy burlona.

-Sí, tu tenías razón tenía que aceptar la oferta de Benner – dijo Big.

-Aunque con Benner en prisión yo soy en siguiente en la lista para ganar todo el dinero ofrecido, pero sabes que no importa de igual manera ganaremos – dijo Eliot.

-Eliot tu está seguro que puedes lidiar con todo esto, en serio quieres volver a traer a ese mal de regreso – dijo Big.

-Oh claro las armas de fuego son un muy buen negocio que me hará asquerosamente rico y no me importa la estúpida ley de 94, la sociedad aún es muy desconfiada de su propia seguridad – dijo Eliot.

-¿Y tú crees que no lo hace la policía de Zootopia? – Pregunto Big.

-¡Ah por favor Mr. Big!, no me hagas reír eso idiotas no saben ni siquiera como cambiar un bombillo, la cuidad se sentiría más segura si ellos tuviese el control – dijo Eliot.

-Hablas como si tuvieses el control de quien es seguro y quien no te recuerdo que aquí hay animales bueno, también hay animales malos y te aseguro amigo mío allá fuera hay mucho de ello – dijo Big.

-Pero que crees ellos son mis mayores compradores, hay mucho animales que quiere salir por ahí a vengarse de cuanto animal este por allí, eso es lo que me interesa poco – dijo Eliot

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta de su oficina y este dice: ¡Pase!, ahí entra un zorro quien traía una carta para el señor Eliot y este dice: El contrato de Glicht.

-Ve viejo amigos muchos quieren asociase conmigo porque yo soy el rey y cuando el estado embargue tu propiedad, ahí lo seré definitivamente – dijo Eliot.

El cartero le abrió el documento en la parte de firmas y dice: Firme allí. Eliot firma el documento sin leerlo, ahí el trabajador se retira de la oficina de Eliot, Mr. Big dice: Entonces ganaste, pero yo me pregunto qué ganaste muchos enemigos o muchos amigos.

-A quién le importa, muy pronto llegara un cargamento de armas de fuego a la cuidad y ahí yo me volveré rico porque hay muchas pandilla que lo único que quieren es ver arder Zootopia y conmigo lo harán – dijo Eliot de una forma muy siniestra.

Ahí alguien toca y era una coneja con muchas carpetas y dijo: Señor tengo el documento que pidió.

-¡Oh si pasa! – dijo Eliot.

-Escuche que sacrificaste dos empleados por el asesinato de un tal Bingo Mc Donald – dijo Big con un tono de incredulidad.

-Eso tonto no podría ni matar ni a una mosca a la final fui yo quien mato a Bingo mc Donald por ser un soplón – dijo Eliot con un tono siniestro.

-¿Y entonces porque los mandaste a inculparme a mí? – pregunto Big.

-Porque si te involucraba a ti me daría la perfecta excusa para quedarme con tu empresa y me ahorraría la molestia de gasta dinero en ella – respondió Eliot con mucha franqueza.

-Desde luego, entiendo todo su motivo, ahora señorita Twilight me regalaría una taza de café – dijo Mr. Big

La yegua ve a su esposo y este dijo: Ve y tráele su café. La yegua sale de la oficina, mientras que la mensajera solo se queda viendo el escenario, ahí con algunas carpeta medita en su entre brazo dice: Señor el documento.

-¡Oh si!, póngalo aquí para fírmalo – dijo Eliot.

La mensajera puso el documento ahí para que este lo firmara y Eliot lo abrió y lo firmo de golpe, la mensajera agarra el documento y esta dice: Gracias señor.

Ahí lo oso de Big entra a la oficina de Eliot uno de ellos lo agarra, mientras el otro sostiene su pequeña silla, ahí la coneja se quita la gorra y dice: Señor Eliot Kenwood queda arrestado por asesinato en primer grado, obstrucción a la justicia, asociación para delinquir, más cargo de falso testimonio clave.

-¿Y quién eres tú para probar eso?, solo era una de mi malditas trabajadoras – dijo Eliot.

-No soy su trabajadora, soy la detective Judy Lavigne Hopps y usted acaba de firmar un documento de que todo que dijo es cierto, mas su declaración jurada que mi compañero Nick le hizo firma – dijo Judy.

–No hay forma que esto le gane a mi palabra en una corte – dijo Eliot.

-Pensé que diría eso tal vez le gustaría ver por la ventana – dijo Judy.

Eliot ve por la ventana y ve una camioneta de la policía, mientras Nick y Bogo veía para arriba de edificio y tomaba una taza de café ahí Judy dice: Esta conversación fue grabada completamente y para eso era la declaración jurada y el documento que acaba de firma lo certifica que lo documento dentro de esta son legítimo, es una treta tesoro.

–Lo odio a todo – respondió Elio, ahí Eliot se dirigió a su escritorio saco un arma de fuego y Judy le dispara un dardo tranquilizante, ahí ella dice: Ahora te agregare un cargo por atacar a un oficial de la ley.

-Ella y el zorro son muy bueno en su trabajo suerte para la próxima si es que la hay – dijo Mr. Big.

Ahí Eliot pierde el conocimiento, Judy pide refuerzo y así comenzaría una ola de arresto por toda la cuidad, luego de eso los periódico lo apodaron a Nick y Judy como Nicudy la pareja policial.


	12. Capitulo 10 Un robo demasiado planificad

Capítulo 10: Un robo demasiado planificado

Los días pasaron y todo parecía volver a la normalidad en la cuidad de Zootopia, Nick y Judy casi no tenía actividades policiales, pero si como pareja, ahora todo parecía se completamente normal en la vida de Nick y Judy.

Es la noche de 15 de septiembre había pasado ya dos semana desde que capturaron a Eliot y su secuaces, era la 10 de la noche y ya todo se habían ido a su casa, solo queda un pequeño pelotón que cuidaban alguno que otro vagos, en ese momento el guardia de la cámara de seguridad veía la televisión junto a su compañero, ninguno de los dos se había percatado sobre una pequeña falla en una cámara de seguridad, pero fuel relativamente corta porque inmediatamente volvió la imagen, luego sucedió en todas la cámaras de seguridad, pero no era nada de qué alarmarse.

Por otra parte varios pumas entra a una de la bóveda donde la policía tenía todas las armas confiscada, ahí todos los sujeto comienza a sacar todo el cargamento de arma para dejar aquella habitación vacía, luego lo sujeto sale por la puerta trasera y se monta en su vehículo sin antes regresar la cámara de seguridad a la normalidad con la bóveda obviamente vacía, ahí uno de los guardia ve a la cámara de seguridad para que todos sigan en normalidad y cuando ve que la bóveda está vacía: ¡Mierda!

-¿Qué paso Félix? – pregunto el otro guardia.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda –

-¿QUÉ PASO TE PREGUNTE FÉLIX? – grito el otro.

-¡NOS ACABAN DE ROBAR MALDITA SEA! – grito el otro guardia.

-¡QUE! – exclamo el otro guardia.

-Ven a ver – dijo Félix enojado.

El otro guardia reviso la cámara de seguridad y cuando vio la cámara de seguridad de la bóveda y la ve vacía este rápidamente se para de su silla y se va corriendo hasta la bóveda y este le grita a su compañero: ¡LLAMA A BOGO!

-QUE CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO – grito Félix.

En ese momento el teléfono de Nick suena y esté buscándolo en su cómoda lo agarra sin antes tuba una lámpara y contesta: _Me debes una lámpara._

 _-Necesito que vengas, llamare a Hopps –_ dijo Bogo.

 _-No yo lo hago, iremos de inmediato_ – dijo Nick con voz de cansancio.

 _-Está bien, pero que sea rápido –_ dijo Bogo.

 _-Si señor_ – dijo Nick con voz de cansancio.

 _-Lo espero –_ dijo Bogo.

Luego de colgar el teléfono Nick toca el cuerpo de alguien a lado de el: ¡Oye zanahorias el deber nos llama!

-¡Hay no es cierto! – exclama la coneja acurrucada en pecho de Nick.

-Vamos zanahoria después tendrá tiempo para abrazarme sensualmente –

-Quisiera que este momento nunca terminara –

-Pues tenemos que trabajar y no te preocupe por la lámpara yo la pago –

-Hay como si fuera importante, que bueno que trajiste tu uniforme –

-Y solo lo traje para jugar a cambio de roles con mi sensual novia –

-¡Soy sensual! –

-Como no tiene ni idea –

-Adulador –

-Yo siempre –

-Vamos a ver qué le pasa al jefe antes de que nos despida – dijo Judy parándose de la cama para ir a buscar su uniforme, luego de vestirse ambos agentes salen de aquel departamento, al llegar a la estación Bogo estaba estresado y no paraba de gritarle a todo su agentes, ambos agentes estaba temeroso por la reacción de su jefe cuando los viera, Nick rompió el silencio y con una voz de inocente pregunta: ¿Qué paso jefe? Bogo se voltea y ve a sus mejores agentes allí parado y este dice: Quizá quieran ver esto. Bogo lleva a Nick y Judy a la bóveda de evidencia, cuando entra a la bóveda, obviamente la bóveda estaba vacía, Judy inocentemente pregunta: ¿El estado se llevó las armas?

-Ya quisiera Hopps, las armas fueron robada – respondió Bogo.

-¡Que!, ¡Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto! – exclamo la coneja.

-Ya quisiera que fuera una broma, pero no lo es, alguien entro ayer por la noche y robo todas las armas que teníamos aquí – dijo Bogo enojado y estresado al mismo tiempo.

-Bajo las narices de los guardias – comento Nick incrédulo.

-Aunque lo creas o no los guardias no escucharon ni vieron nada en la cámara de seguridad hasta que uno de ellos vio por la cámara de seguridad y notan que la bóveda esta vacía –

-¿Y qué diablos estaban haciendo esto tipo cuando paso todo esto? – pregunto Judy muy enojada.

-Estaba viendo la televisión, pero al mismo tiempo viendo la cámara de seguridad – respondió Bogo.

-Señor hay que comprender la cosa como son, primero es un cargamento de arma y ese fue nuestro mejor arresto y segundo esta arma tiene un valor Incalculado en mercado negro, probamente a esta hora mucho traficante estará feliz – dijo Nick.

-Lo se Nick, por eso ustedes tendrá este caso y resuélvalo rápido, ahora me tengo que ir para que la comisionada Suil me grite –

-Suerte con eso – dijo Nick sarcásticamente.

-No tengo suerte, tengo mala suerte, averigüen como paso todo esto – dijo Bogo.

-¡Si señor! – dice ambos agentes.

-¡OYE BOGO ME DEBES UNA LAMPARA! – grito Nick.

-Vete al infierno Nick – contesto Bogo.

Rápidamente Nick y Judy se dirige al sitio de la cámara de seguridad y Judy dice: ¿Quería seguir con mi noche cerca de mí amado zorro?

-Yo también pero el deber nos llama y tenemos que entender, ahora por donde empezamos – dijo Nick.

-Yo revisare la cámara de seguridad de la estación, mientras tu revisa la cámara de tránsito para conseguir algo raro alrededor de la estación, entiendes – dijo Judy.

-Si jefa – dijo Nick.

Ambos agentes se pone a trabajar al final Nick no encontró nada, mientras su compañera nota que en un punto la cámara de seguridad hacen como una interferencia para luego continua con la misma imagen por horas hasta que luego la bóveda apareciera vacía.

-Esto es una grabación – dijo Judy; -¿Oye Nick que conseguiste algo? – pregunto Nick.

-No, por alguna extraña razón, no hay nada, incluso alrededor a la estación de policía –

-¿Cómo que no hay nada?-

-Revise la cámara de seguridad en lo alrededores de la estación y no encontré nada todas la cámara de seguridad en la esquina 1, 2, 3 y 4 –

-Apagadas – exclamo Judy extrañada.

-Si apagadas ósea está en negro –

-Déjame ver – dijo Judy apartando a su compañero.

Allí Judy verifica la declaración de su compañero y Nick vio el video que estaba revisando su compañera, luego de verlas tres veces Nick dice: Esto es demasiado preciso.

-Tú crees – dijo Judy sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo es posible todo esto? –

-No lo sé, pero alguien planifico demasiado este robo –

-Si demasiado, pero ninguno es perfecto hay que encontrar un defecto de su plan –

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Nick

-Revisando las otras cámaras de tránsito, hay que ver que vehículo se comporta extraño –

-Si tiene razón, Judy tú crees que hay tengamos a agentes infiltrados de la policía de Zootopia –

-Probablemente – contesto Judy.

-Hay que pensar quien son los infiltrados, de nuevo –

-Por ahora concentremos en este caso – dijo Judy.

-Si mi ama – dijo Nick de forma graciosa.

-No me digas así que me haces sonrojar – dijo Judy sonrojada por aquella palabra de zorro.

-Por eso lo hago mi amor – dijo Nick cariñosamente.

-Hay que seguir trabajando para resolver esto rápido para que podamos volver a nuestras actividades amorosas –

-Comencemos a investigar para terminar pronto para así esta con mi novia –

-¡Ay Nick me sonrojas!, pero si vamos a comenzar a investigar – dijo Judy acomodando la silla para investigar los video.

Ambos agentes comienzan a revisar video por video.


	13. Capitulo 11: La Entrometida Parte 2

Capítulo 11: La entrometida Parte 2

Ambos agentes se frutan de revisar todo los videos y allí dice: ¡Demasiado Limpio!

–Cállate Nick porque no ayudas – contesto Judy algo estresada.

– ¡Voy a llamar a Moore y Howard para que nos ayuden! – anuncio Nick.

–Buena idea Nick – aseguro Judy.

Nick agarra el teléfono y mientras Judy revisa el video de robo a la tienda de diamante, ahí está dice: Tengo una pista y tal vez alguien nos pueda ayudar.

– ¿Quién? – pregunto Nick marcando a la morgue.

–Duke – contesto Judy.

– ¡Esa es mi coneja! – afirmo Nick.

–Gracias Nick – contesto Judy alegremente.

–Termina ahí para ir con Roedriguez – enfatizo Judy.

–Dame un momento – aludió Nick.

Ahí contesta Moore y dice: _Habla el detective Rick Moore que desea._

– _Álo Moore habla Nick necesito que vengas a revisar la bodega de armas para ver si encuentras una huella digitales aquí_ – contesta Nick.

– _Voy para allá_ – respondió Rick.

– _Cualquier cosa nosotros vamos a ir a la cárcel para hacer algunas preguntas, cualquier cosa no informa por teléfono_ – agrego Nick.

– _Entendido_ – afirmo Moore.

Ahí Nick cuelga el teléfono y le dice a su compañera: ¡Vámonos!

– ¡Si vámonos! – afirmo Judy alegremente.

Ambos agentes salen de la jefatura para dirigirse a la cárcel de condado, mientras estos conducía Nick le pregunta: ¿Crees que consigamos algo?

–No lo sé Nick, esto solo es una presentimiento, no estoy segura si Duke nos vas a querer ayudar – aseguro Judy algo dudosa.

–Este va hacer un caso difícil – sostuvo Nick; – ¿Espera porque tuviste este presentimiento? – pregunto Nick.

–Recuerda el video de los pumas que robaron la joyería – comento Judy.

–Si – afirmo Nick.

–Tengo la hipótesis de que ellos fueron los mismos que robaron las armas – contesto Judy.

– ¡A ver detective zanahorias! – comento Nick extrañado.

–Veras tiene el mismo procedimiento de no dejar rastro, ni huellas, por eso creo que son los mismos – comento Judy.

–Tienes razón Judy su táctica son las mismas, tú crees que ese robo y este robo estén conectado – argumento Nick.

–Es probable, cuando eras estafador viste algo así – intuyó Judy.

–Se veía cualquier tipo de cosa, pero nada así como el robo a la joyería, aunque había una banda de criminales que curiosamente estaba conformada por puma y hacia los mismos – pondero Nick.

–Si los conoces nos ahorraríamos un viaje innecesario a la cárcel – comento Judy.

–Lo que pasa es que ellos dejaron de actúa en año 1995 con la ley Carol – respondió Nick enérgicamente.

–Pero ellos decidieron volver después de todos estos años – comento Judy.

– ¡Es posible, pero lo mejor sería pregunta a Roedriguez! – enfatizo Nick.

– ¿Pero y porque? – pregunto Judy.

–Tal vez tengas razón Judy, pero a los sujeto que yo conocí siempre hablaban en serio y nunca rompían con su promesa –argumento Nick; –Pero tal vez es algo que harían los hijos por eso tenemos que pregúntales a Roedriguez parra despéjanos el panorama y luego ir a edificio que teníamos que investigar cuando robaron la joyería – agrego Nick.

– ¿Tiene un sospecho de quien pueda ser? – pregunto Judy.

– ¡Tal vez! – contesta Nick.

Judy apresura el paso en vehículo para llegar a la cárcel lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a la cárcel ambos agentes se bajan de vehículo y Nick dice: Judy déjame hacer la pregunta a mí.

Por su parte la comadreja seguía durmiendo en su celda cuando un oficial le dice: Roedriguez tienes visita.

–Déjame en paz, yo no tengo visita – comento la comadreja.

–Triste porque tiene visita y e busca a ti – contesto el guardia de la prisión abriendo la celda.

–No que primero me tienes que esposar primero – aseguro Roedriguez.

–Sí pero como los agentes están apurados no hay tiempo para el protocolo – respondió el guardia sacando lo de su cama.

– ¡Que sea importante! – exclamo la comadreja.

El guardia llevo a la comadreja hacia el comedor, ahí en una mesa esperaba Nick y Judy este le dice: dijiste visita no interrogación.

–Dije visita ciertamente porque lo agentes Nick y Judy viene hacerte una pregunta – comento el guardia.

–Espero que sea rápido porque quiero seguir durmiendo – respondió la comadreja.

La comadreja camina hacia nuestros héroes y este con cierta ironía en su voz dice: Buenos días par de polizontes.

–Buenos días Ruodriguez – contesta Nick.

– ¡Es Roedriguez! – exclamo Duke.

–Entonces no nos llame polizonte y ya que ha sido tan cordial en recibirnos voy directo al grano, ¿Los invisible volvieron?–

–Los invisibles, tenía año que no oía nada sobre ellos, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que los invisible están retirados – contesto Duke.

–Lo sé pero es que últimamente ha habido muchos robos por las zonas que tiene las mismas características que aplicaban los invisibles – respondió Nick.

–Pues si volverían lo harían los hijos pues a ellos los vi negocia con este Benner – pensó Duke.

–¡En serio! – contesto Nick.

–Espera un momento Nick que recibiré yo a cambio de darte información para involucra a los hijos de los invisibles en – concluyo Duke.

– ¡En serio! – comento Nick.

–Si oficial paleticas, quiero algo a cambio de esta información – puntualizo Duke.

–Vaya, vaya como sí que me gane la lotería, ahora resulta ser que quieres negociar eso es nuevo – argumento Nick.

– ¡Oye quiero salir de este lugar! – exclamo Duke.

–Y no has pensado porque está aquí – respondió Nick.

–Mucho así que dice, hacemos trato o no – puntualizo Duke.

–Hecho – afirmo Nick.

–Los hijos de los invisibles tiene rato haciendo robo en varias partes de Zootopia, pero un día cuando me fui a reunir con este Tiggerbenner vi a los hijos de los invisibles salir de su oficina y ellos estaban hablando del robo de siglo –

– ¡El robo del siglo!, ¡Mierda! – contesto Nick.

– ¿Qué es el robo del siglo? – pregunto Judy.

–Es robo a la reserva general – contesto Duke.

– ¡¿Qué?! – contesto Judy; – ¡Mierda Nick esto es serio! – agrego Nick.

–Si lo sé Judy, pero si los hijos de los invisibles hubiese planeado el asalto a la reserva general ya lo hubiese hecho y hoy lo estaríamos buscando hasta debajo de la tierra, pero hasta lo momento no lo han hecho – contesto Nick seriamente.

–El vendedor de paleta tiene razón, tal vez Benner le propuso algo más interesante y con lo que de seguro resolvería hasta abastecerse – Respondió Duke.

– ¿Pero qué negocio manejaría con…? ¡Mierda!–

– ¡Oh si estamos en apuro! – contesto Nick.

–Ya sabes que tiene que sacarme de aquí vendedor de paleta – agrego Duke.

–Veré que puedo hacer – aseguro Nick levantándose de la mesa.

Allí ambos agentes se retiran y Judy dice: Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡Verdad!

–Si lo fuera no sería realmente graciosa – comento Nick.

– ¿Crees que venderán esa armas? – pregunto Judy.

–No lo creo, estoy seguro de que la venderán – enfatizo Nick.

–Hay que investigar a los hijos de los invisibles, vamos allá – aseguro Judy.

–Primero iremos a departamento a ver que nos tiene Moore y luego buscara en tu ropa algo que te identifiques como una pandillera porque no duraría ni un minuto en la parte baja de Zootopia – argumento Nick.

–Eso crees Nick – comento Judy algo enojada.

–No lo creo, estoy seguro – aseguro Nick.

–Veremos quién tiene la razón, torpe zorro – dijo Judy.

–Veras que yo tengo la razón coneja astuta – aseguro Nick muy confiado.

Ambos agentes regresan a la estación para rápidamente dirigiese a la bóveda, ahí ven trabajando a Moore pasando alguna huella a un escáner, ahí Nick chifla y le hace una seña, Moore estresado dice: Dame un momento Wilde que estoy pasando una huella. Luego de pasar la huella por un escáner Moore se dirige a la salida y dice: ¿Qué quieres Wilde?

–Queremos saber cuántas huellas encontraste – contesto Nick.

–Veintiún huellas digitales – respondió Moore.

–Todas de puma – comento Judy.

–No algunos son de tigres, leones, venado, huyes, solo una era de puma – contesto Moore.

– ¿Cuándo podrás cotéjalas? – pregunto Nick.

–Hoy en la noche – respondió Moore.

Ahí una voz femenina grita: ¡HOPPS!, ¡WILDE!, VENGA CONMIGO. Nick y Judy se ven a la cara para pesan que diablo está pasando, pero ambos estaban en problema, pero a ver de quien se trataba Nick sabía que esto no iba a ser un interrogatorio sino una masacre, al llegar a la oficina de quien lo llamo Nick dijo: ¿Qué quieres Declack?

–CALLATE WILDE, AQUÍ YO HAGO LA PREGUNTAS – grito Declack.

– ¡Ay sí!, ¡tengo mucho miedo Declack! – dijo Nick mofándose de ella.

–QUE TE CALLES – puntualizo Declack.

–Declack que diablos quieres estamos muy ocupado – enfatizo Judy.

–Hacerles unas preguntas a ti y Wilde – comento Declack.

– ¿Es legal? – pregunto Nick.

–Claro que es legal soy su oficial superior – contesto Declack.

–Claro si eres la lame botas de la comisionada Siul – comento Judy.

–Oficial Hopps le recuerdo que se está dirigiendo a una oficial superior – enfatizo Declack.

–Entendido señorita Amanda – contesto Judy más relajada.

– ¡Buena chica! – aseguro Declack.

– ¡Puta! – comento Judy en voz baja.

–Te oír Hopps – aseguro Declack.

–Esa era mi intención – aseguro Judy.

– ¡Ya bueno chica! – aseguro Nick; –Ahora a lo que vinimos hacer –agrego Nick sentándose en la silla.

Declack también se sienta y pregunta: ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos ayer en la noche?

–Em… nosotros, este… eh… –

–Estamos cogiendo algún problema – contesto Judy sin ninguna pena.

– ¡Ustedes estaba haciendo que! – exclama Declack algo confundida.

–Es que esta sorda o te la das, Nick y yo estamos cogiendo, maldita bruja – respondió Judy.

– ¡Zanahorias con esa boquita besa a tu madre! – comento Nick.

–Cállate Nick – respondió Judy

– ¡Entonces es cierto oficial Wilde! – exclamo Declack.

–Si señorita Declack – contesto Nick sin ninguna pena.

– ¿Y luego de eso que hicieron? – pregunto Declack.

–Recibir una llamada – respondieron ambos.

–Ahora yo quiero hacer la pregunta señorita Declack, ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?–

–No le voy a mentir oficiales, pero debido de que ustedes, Bogo y yo sabíamos el paradero de las armas incautada al señor Benner yo he decido abrir una investigación hacia todo aquello que conocía la ubicación de la armas para enjuícialo por corrupción y complicidad – aseguro Declack.

–Espera un momento Amanda quieres decir que nosotros vamos a ser juzgado por corrupción y complicidad, si nosotros mismo fuimos lo que desarticulamos esa banda de criminales – pondero Nick algo molesto.

–Si oficial Wilde esa es mi intención, ya que puedo alegar que ustedes le facilitaron el hurto de material confiscado a eso criminales – respondió Declack.

–Sabes Amanda que eso suena estúpido como nosotros le facilitaríamos el robo de material confiscado a otros criminales sabiendo después que nosotros tenemos que atrápalos otra vez – argumento Nick molesto.

–Ahí está el detalle de seguro ustedes le facilitad el robo de material confiscado para ustedes quedarse con todo el crédito de haberlo atrapado – afirmo Declack.

–Declack eso suena completamente estúpido como nosotros haríamos algo así – comento Nick

–Ya lo dije, sola hace falta probar mi hipótesis y ustedes estarán afuera – puntualizo Declack.

– ¡Oye bien zorra de pacotilla!, Nick y yo hacemos bien nuestro trabajo y si tiene alguna queja puede depositarla en tu asquerosa vagina ardida y si tú quieres investíganos todo lo que tú quieras, pero no van a encontrar nada sebes porque, porque somos buenos policías que hacen su trabajo, ahora si me disculpas voy a resolver mi caso – argumento Judy enojada saliendo de la oficina de Declack.

– ¡Amo a esa coneja! – Comento Nick; –Yo también me retiro señorita Amanda –agrego Nick siguiéndole el paso a la coneja. Declack se queda sola en su oficina y ahí le entra un arranque de ira justo cuando Bogo pasaba y comenta: Mas te vale que te la das de arda por ahí.

– ¡CÁLLATE BOGO! – grito Declack; –MAÑANA QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS AGENTES DE ESTA MALDITA ESTACION SE PRESENTE A MI INTERROGATORIO Y SIN EXCEPCION – agrego Declack.

–Primero Declack baja la voz y segundi eso es imposible – aseguro Bogo.

–Y TE RECUERDO QUE YO SOY TU OFICIAL SUPERIOR, ASI QUE HAZ LO QUE ORDENE Y LO HACES PARA MAÑANA A LA 3 DE LA TARDE, QUEDO CLARO – grito Declack.

–Por supuesto señorita Declack, usted manda – argullo Bogo con leve tono de sarcasmo.

–SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE PEDIR MALDITO BUFALO TONTO – grito Declack.

–Está bien señorita Declack – comento Bogo.

Declack se sienta en su escritorio y en seguida se pone a llorar y ahí dice: Algún día será mío, algún día será mío.

Por su parte Judy llega a la oficina que compartía con Nick y luego llego Nick y le pregunta: ¿Qué paso allá atrás?

–Alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a esa entrometida – contesto Judy sentándose en la primera silla que vio.

–Judy algún día nos meterás en problema – comento Nick; – ¿Ahora vamos a tu casa o pasamos por centro comercial? – pregunto Nick.

– ¿Para qué? – pregunto Judy.

–Para ir a investigar a los hijos de los invisibles – contesto Nick.

– ¡Oh se me había olvidado! – Comento Judy; –Vamos a mi casa ahí tengo ropa que me hará ver como una pandillera – agrego Judy.

–Eso veremos – comento Nick.


	14. Capitulo 12: Una investigacion Imperfect

Capítulo 12: Una investigación Imperfecta

Ya en el departamento de Judy, la coneja le presenta la ropa que tenía y Nick dice: Esto es todo lo que tiene.

–Si – contesto Judy.

– ¡Vamos a morir! – comento Nick.

–No sea pesimista Nick, no vamos a morir – contesto Judy.

–Con esta ropa no duraría ni un minuto en la parte baja de Zootopia – Enfatizo Nick.

– ¡En serio! – Exclamo Judy.

–Si – contesto Nick.

– ¡Rayos! – enfatizo Judy.

–Yo sabía que no ibas a tener ropa de pandillera, así que vamos a cómprate algo de ropa para pandillera –

–Pero me vas a permitir escoger la ropa, ¡Verdad! –

–Porque no Judy, pero espero que escoja bien –

–Tranquilo Nick no voy a escoger nada atrevido para que alguien por ahí se ponga celoso – aseguro Judy

–Entonces vámonos hay mucho trabajo que hacer – contesto Nick ignorando la insinuaciones de Judy, ahí la coneja se le queda pensando si este lo habría escuchado, pero no le dio mucha importancia y salió de su departamento hacia la patrulla y ahí ambos se dirigieron a otro sitio.

Mientras Moore y Howard revisaba y cotejaba la huella digitales que había encontrado, ahí Moore comenta: ¡Tú crees que Nick y Judy tenga algo!

–Yo no lo creo; estoy seguro – respondió Howard.

–Más te vale que tú siempre eres directo – comento Moore.

–Claro Moore, no me voy a poner a decir quizás tenga algo si yo lo he visto como se miran eso dos y esa mirada no es de simple compañero, yo sé que eso dos se aman – enfatizo Howard.

–Bueno espero que con este trabajo lo pudramos ayudar – aludió Moore.

– ¡Oye somos forenses no dioses! – comento Howard.

– ¡Oh se me había olvidado Howard!, mañana la oficial de asuntos interno quiere que estemos haya para un largo interrogatorio – menciono Moore.

– ¿y para que nos quieres haya? – pregunto Howard.

– ¡Que voy a saber yo! – exclamo Moore.

–Quiere que te diga algo, ella es una bruja – aclamo Howard.

–Quien Declack, dime algo que yo no sepa – afirmo Moore.

–Que anotes al primer sospechoso – contesto Howard.

–Dime – respondió Moore.

–Terrence Mc lion – anuncio Howard.

–Terrence Mc lion, ok dame otro – respondió Moore.

– ¡Hay que espera…! anota Harry Mc Tiger – dijo Howard

– ¡Listo!, dame otro – comento Moore.

–Dame un segundo – contesto Howard.

–Esto estará bueno – enfatizo Moore.

Por otro lado Nick y Judy habían llegado a una tienda gente de bajo recurso y ahí Nick estaciona a un lado y dice: Bien esta es la tienda donde los pandilleros suelen venir a comprar su ropa.

–Pero esta es una tienda para persona con bajos recurso – comento Judy.

–Y porque crees que lo pandilleros se la pasan robando – aseguro Nick.

– ¡Dios pobre gente! – exclamo Judy.

–Luego te lamentaras por ellos, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer – proclamo Nick.

–Desde luego – afirmo Judy bajándose de la patrulla acompañada por su compañero, al entra a la tienda ven a mucha gente llevándose todo lo que podía comprar y ahí el Nick le susurra: Tranquila Judy que esta gente está más pendiente de llevarse la ropa que pueda llevarse. Allí ambos se dirigen a la sección de mujeres y Nick dice: Escoge lo que quieras.

–Judy da muchas vuelta para encontrar algo que le gustara, ahí divisa una camisa fiucha y esta dice: Me llevo esta.

– ¿Y porque te llevas una camisa fiucha? – pregunto Nick.

–Combina con mis ojos – respondió Judy.

–Bueno yo no puedo discutir con eso – comento Nick algo feliz.

Judy se dirige a la caja paga todo lo que había escogido mientras Nick le seguía los pasos, al salir Judy dijo: No sabía que era tan barato.

–Todo allí es barato porque como te dije ellos son una tienda para persona con bajos recurso – aseguro Nick.

–Me alegra que haya gente que piense en los animales con bajo recurso – comento Judy.

Nick enciende la patrulla y ambos se dirigen a la casa rodante de Nick. Al llegar este se baja y busca su ropa normal y ahí Judy pregunta: ¿Por qué vas normal como cualquier civil y no compraste ropa para pandillero?

–Porque yo siempre convivir con la gente de la parte baja de Zootopia – contesto Nick.

–Qué bueno saberlo Nick – comento Judy.

–Una cosa que si te tengo que decir Judy y es que me dejes hablar a mí porque cualquiera nota que eres una citadina – enfatizo Nick,

– ¿No crees que son muchas normas? – pregunto Judy.

– ¿Y tú quieres morir? – pregunto Nick.

–No – respondió Judy.

–Entonces déjame hablar a mí – contesto Nick.

–Pero Nick si me pregunta algo que voy hacer, quédame callada – argumento Judy.

–Tranquila Judy que yo voy a estar cerca de ti – aseguro Nick.

–Eso no me da mucha seguridad que digamos – aludió Judy.

–Pues tendrá que confiar en mi – aseguro Nick.

–Nick yo siempre confió en ti, pero eso de ir a la parte baja de Zootopia y quedarme callada para que solamente hable tú me parece algo peligroso y estúpido – puntualizo Judy.

–Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque no nos queda de otro – contesto Nick.

–Ya esto me está pareciendo algo muy arriesgado – enfatizo Judy.

–Pues en una relación siempre va a ver algo arriesga y si tú crees que yo no estoy nervioso por llevar a mi novia a un lugar peligroso está muy equivocada no estoy nervioso de llevar a mi novia a un lugar peligroso, estoy aterrado, preocupado y sobre todo asustado de llevarte a ese lugar – afirmo Nick.

– ¡Ah…! ¡Nick que tierno! – comento Judy.

–Bueno Judy ya que quedo todo claro vamos, hay que ir a la estación a dejar la patrulla – aseguro Judy.

–Y también quieres que vayamos a pie hasta la parte baja de Zootopia – enfatizo Nick.

– ¿Y tú que creías que vamos a ir en la patrulla para que nos reconozca?, esta como loca, vamos a la estación dejamos la patrulla y nos vamos en su subterráneo – puntualizo Nick.

– ¿Y porque no vamos en la patrulla? – pregunto Judy nuevamente.

– ¿Judy quieres dura conmigo toda la vida o solo 5 segundo? – pregunto Nick.

– ¡5 segundo!, ¿y porque cinco segundo? – pregunto Nick.

–Porque eso es lo que dudaríamos si vamos en la patrulla y yo si estoy seguro de algo es que yo quiero compartir el resto de mi vida a lado de mi hermosa coneja – respondió Nick.

–Está bien Nick lo haremos a tu manera y si todo sale bien podrás ver a esta linda coneja sin ropa otra vez – argullo Judy.

Nick no lo pensó dos veces y se quitó su uniforme para ponerse su ropa normal y ahí dice: es mejor que te comience a vestir.

–Ese es mi zorro – comento Judy.

Ahí Judy comienza a desvestirse para ponerse la ropa que recién compro y al terminar Judy dice: ¡Lista!

–Dame un momento – contesto Nick poniéndose el pantalón para finalmente abotonándose el pantalón para luego acomodase la camisa, ahí este con voz de mucha confianza dice: ¡Listo!

–Entonces vamos – afirmo Judy; –Un poco más y yo le hubiese ayudado a ponerse el pantalón – pensó Judy mirando así afuera.

Ambos agentes salen de aquella casa rodante y vuelven a montarse en la patrulla policial para dirigirse a la estación de policía.

Varios minutos después nuestros héroes aparece en la parte baja de Zootopia, ahí Nick dice: Ya sabes siempre callada.

–Desde luego Nick – afirmo Judy.

Allí ambos salen de subterráneo y ven que todo estaba tranquilo y Judy dice: Este es el lugar más peligroso de Zootopia.

–Recuerda que las apariencias engaña – contesto Nick.

Ahí una mujer elefante saca a su marido y esta le grita: VE A CONSUMIR TU DROGA PARA OTRA PARTE. Este le grita: QUIEN NECESITA A LA MUEJERES CUANDO SE TIENE A UNO MISMO. Este se va caminando y Judy dice: ¡Wow! Esto es peligroso.

–Cállate Judy y sígueme – enfatizo Nick.

Ambos agentes camina por aquella acera como si nada viendo a chico vendiendo objetos comunes y ahí Nick dice: Eso son robados.

– ¡Dios! – exclamo Judy.

–Calladita te ve bonita – susurro Nick.

Judy asintió con la cabeza y continuaron caminado como si nada, ahí esto pasa por frente de unos muchachos que estaba ripiando y ellos los saluda y esto le vuelven el saludo en ese momento ambos agentes llegan a su destino y Nick dice: Estamos en la casa Robert Sierepumoso líder en su tiempo de los invisible él me debe un favor desde hace tiempo y hoy se lo voy a cobra.

– ¿Cuántos animales te deben favores? – pregunto Judy.

–Perdería la cuenta – contesto Nick.

–Qué bueno es saberlo – comento Judy.

– ¡Vamos! – enfatizo Nick.

Aquella pareja cruza la calle para llegar a la casa de su sospechoso, ahí Nick toca la puerta e inmediatamente sale un puma un poco envejecido y allí exclama: ¡Nicholas Wilde eres tú!

–El mismo en personal Pumoso – contesto Nick.

– ¿Cómo van la estafa? – pregunto Pumoso.

–Bien, mira conoce a mi nueva socia Elena, no habla mucho pero si te descuida te roba tu cartera – puntualizo Nick.

–A bueno eso te sirve para clonar tarjeta de crédito – enfatizo Pumoso.

–Verdad que si – comento Nick; –Oye ponemos entra – agrego Nick.

–Claro entra Nick – aseguro Pumoso abriendo la puerta.

Ahí Nick y "Elena" entra a la casa de Pumoso y Nick comenta: ¡Oye donde está tu hijo George!

–Fue a reunirse con un cliente – respondió Pumoso.

–Oye Pumoso tu hijo ha estado metido en cosa graves – puntualizo Nick.

– ¿Cómo que cosa graves? – pregunto Pumoso.

–Sabes alguien me dijo que tu hijos estuvieron reunido con un tal Tiggerbenner que fue arrestado por tráfico de arma – respondió Nick.

–No mi hijo no está metido en coas tan ilegal – contesto Pumoso a la defensiva.

–Lo siento Pumoso es que ayer… –

En ese instante suena el celular de Nick y este inmediatamente lo contesta: ¡Oye Nick tenemos información para ti!, resulta sé que la huellas de la bodega todo son de persona muerta excepto la de un tal Edgard Pumalez y lo peor de todo es uno de los hijos de los invisibles.

–Gracias Moore te debo una – contesto Nick de forma tosca.

Ahí Pumoso dice: Paso algo Nick.

–No es mi jefe, Alan Moore él quiere comprar una armas para un pandilla de norte – contesto Nick.

–Quieren regresar a la pandilla, ¡Oye eso si es sádico! – comento Pumoso.

–Si es cierto, pero alguien dice que la policía de Zootopia no está haciendo su trabajo – puntualizo Nick.

–Bueno lo más probable es que seas cierto la policía últimamente no ha hecho bien su trabajo – aseguro Pumoso.

–Oye recuerda que me debes una, puede darme la dirección de Igor Pumalez – contesto Nick.

– ¡Igor vive a tres calles de aquí! – respondió Pumoso.

–Gracias por la hospitalidad Pumoso – aseguro Nick.

–De nada Nick – respondió Pumoso.

Ahí Nick y "Elena" salen de la casa de Pumoso e inmediatamente se dirige a la casa de Igor justo en ese momento pasa un cadila con muchos tigres montados en escuchando música de rap, ahí Judy dice: ¿Por qué me llamaste Elena?

–Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió – respondió Nick; –Celosa acaso – agrego Nick.

–Yo no, solo que no me gusta que me llame por otro nombre – aseguro Judy.

–Pues si quiere vivir hasta la vejez tendrás que confiar en mí – aconsejo Nick.

–No puede estar todo el tiempo amenazándome con eso – puntualizo Judy.

–No es una amenaza Judy es la realidad, ahora mantente callada que entramos a la casa nuestro sospechoso – afirmo Nick.

Nick sube algunos escalones y toca el timbre ahí sale otro puma al igual de envejecido y dice: ¿Quién es?, ¡Oh Nick eres tú!

–Pumalez viejo amigo cuanto tiempo sin vernos – respondió Nick.

– ¿Y dime que te trae por aquí? – pregunto Pumalez.

–Quiero hablar con tu hijo – respondió Nick.

– ¡Edgard!, Edgard salió ya viene si quieren espérenlo adentro – comento Pumalez.

– ¡Oh gracias Pumalez! – contesto Nick.

Ahí la pareja entra a la casa de Pumalez y ven que este vive de una forma muy humilde con muy poco lujos, este le dice: Café o té.

–Café – contesto Nick; – y a ella también le das café – agrego Nick.

–Por cierto Nick, ¿Quién es tu amiga? –

–Ella es Elena mi nueva socia en las estafas – contesto Nick.

– ¡Wow!, ¿Y qué paso con este Finnick? – comento Pumalez.

–Se fue para el norte hacer su negocios – contesto Nick; –Disculpa que te haga esta pregunta, ¿Pero tu hijo está metido en asunto turbio? – agrego Nick.

–Nick no entiendo tu pregunta – contesto Pumalez.

–Según un sujeto que yo conozco me dijo que tu hijo tuvo un negocio con un tal Tiggerbenner y mi jefe Alan Moore quiere se parte de ese negocio – puntualizo Nick.

–Bueno Nick tendrás que esperar a que mi hijo regrese – afirmo aquel puma subiendo la escalera de su casa, Nick y Judy se ven a la cara con mucho temor en ese momento Judy dice: ¡A mí no me gusta esto!

–Tampoco a mí y eso que yo me la pase con ellos para todas partes – respondió Nick con voz baja.

–Tú crees que Pumalez, deje que se lleven a su hijo a prisión – exhorto Judy en voz baja.

–Es posible – contesto Nick en voz baja.

Justo en ese momento llega a la casa un puma más joven y allí este grita: ¡PAPA YA LLEGUE!

–QUE BIEN HIJO, AHÍ EN SALA ESTA NICHOLAS WILDE, ÉL QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO DE NEGOCIO – grito El padre.

–NICHOLAS WILDE, EL ESTAFADOR DE PALETA – contesto Edgard.

–ESE MISMO – contesta el padre.

Edgard deja las llaves en la mesa y entra en la sala y dice: ¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya! Pero si es Nicholas Wilde el estafador de helados.

–Edgard Pumalez es un gusto volverte a ver – comento Nick.

–Lo mismo dijo Nick, ¡Ahora que negocio te trae por aquí! – aludió Edgard.

–Bueno según mi jefe Alan Moore me dijo que tu facilitaba armas de fuego, ya que según un hombre que él conoció te vio haciendo trato con Tiggerbenner – enfatizo Nick.

–Eso es correcto Nick y dime que planea hacer con esas armas –

–Eso ya será decisión de mi jefe – respondió Nick.

-¿Pero de que calibre quieren que sean las armas? – pregunto Edgard.

–No sé, el que tenga – afirmo Nick.

–Es curioso hace un par de días atrás yo no tenía este negocio y gracias a un tal Rayoso lo pude conseguir, pero lo más curioso es que el mismo me dijo que los agentes policiales de la incautación de esa armas se llamaban Nicholas Piberus Wilde y Judy Lavigne Hopps – confeso Edgard.

Ahí Edgard se tira al piso al igual que Nick y Judy antes de que comenzara una lluvia de balas contra la edificación, en ese instante Edgard dice: Te veo en el infierno Nicholas Wilde. Ambos agentes siguen en piso tratando de que ninguna bala le diera mientras desde afuera seguían la lluvia de bala que ya había destrozado la cocina y la sala de estar, no fue hasta que lo estaba disparando se le había acabado los cartucho y aprovecharon en recargar las balas, ahí Nick y Judy aprovecha en levantarse y correr hacia la parte posterior de la casa, en ese momento el zorro dice: ¡Diablos esa no me la esperaba!

–TU NUNCA TE ESPERA NADA, ¡VERDAD! –grito Judy enojada.

–Y tú porque me grita – insinuó Nick.

–ESTE, NO SE, TAL VEZ PORQUE ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UN TIROTEO – respondió Judy gritándole a Nick.

Nuevamente comienza a volver a disparar contra la casa de Pumalez y ambos agentes vuelve a tirarse a piso cubriéndose de los tiros, Ahí Nick grita: TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR UNA SALIDA.

–ENCONTRÉ ALGO, PERO TAL VEZ NO TE GUSTE – proclamo Judy.

–JUDY A ESA ALTURA ESCUCHARÍA CUALQUIER COSA SUGERENCIA – grito Nick.

– ¡LAS ALCANTARILLAS! – exclamo Judy.

– ¿Y DIME DONDE ESTA EL DUCTO? – pregunto Nick.

–ALLÁ – respondió Judy apuntando hacia una alcantarilla que pasaba por ahí.

–EH JUDY NO SE SI TE HA DADO CUENTA JUDY ESTAMOS BAJO UN FUERTE TIROTEO – comento Nick.

–PUES NO LA TENDREMOS QUE ARREGLAR –enfatizo Judy; -AHORA MUEVETE – agrego Judy arrestándose en piso seguido por Nick, allí escucha como los tiros destruyen la ventana y Judy grita: ¡DIOS MIO!

–ES QUE ESTO PIENSA QUE LA BALAS LE VAN A DURA TODA LA NOCHE – comento Nick.

–NICK ESO TIPO VINIERON A MATARNOS ES OBVIO QUE VINIERON PREPARADO PARA TODOS – contesto Judy.

–Justo en ese instante se detiene las balas y nuestro héroes aprobaron para correr hasta la alcantarilla, ahí Judy intenta abrilla con a mano limpia y no le resulto, por su parte Nick trago una pala y la introdujo en la hendidura de las alcantarilla y este con todas su fuerza intenta abrirlo sin resultado alguno, ahí este le dice a Judy: ¡OYE NO ESTES AHÍ DE ARDORNO! Judy reacciono y junto a Nick aplicaron todas sus fuerzas y abrieron la alcantarilla, pero otra vea tuvieron que echarse en el piso porque aquellos sujeto reanuda su disparo, ahí Judy exclama: ¡Oh no se me macho mi camisa!

– ¡AHORA QUE LO PIENSO JUDY!, ¿QUIÉN SE TRAE UNA CAMISA FIUCHA A UNA BALA ACERA? –

–Ya te dije que combinaba con mis ojos – contesto Judy.

Un disparo pasó cerca de Nick y este obstinado dice: ¡SALTA YA, SI NO QUIERES MORIR!

–NO HAGAMOLOS JUNTO – respondió Judy agarrando la pata de Nick.

Ahí ambos agentes policiales entra en aquella cloaca y la corriente de agua negras se lo lleva de lugar, mientras que en la lejanía se seguía escuchando disparo.


	15. Capitulo 13: La Investigacion de Nick y

Capítulo 13: La investigación de Nick y Judy

Luego de un rato de que las corrientes de aguas negras lo llevara lejos de los disparo Nick agarra un tubo que es una escalinata y allí sujeta a Judy para que la corriente no la llevara, ahí Nick sube la escalinata abre la alcantarillas, en ese momento unos policías de tránsito paran el tráfico para ver qué era lo que eraba pasando y precisamente Nick sale y le dice aquel agente: Llama a Bogo.

Bogo llega a una clínica donde trata animales que han caído en las cloacas y de forma muy amable dice: Donde están los detectives Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps.

–Piso cuatro – responde la enfermera; –Habitación 401 – añade la enfermera.

Bogo sale de elevador en piso indicado por la enfermera e inmediatamente se dirige a la habitación de sus agentes, al llegar ambos estaba leyendo algunas revista y Bogo toca y dice: Interrumpo algo.

– ¡En realidad no! – respondió Nick.

En ese momento el búfalo inhala un poco de aire y exclama: ¡Sí que huelen mal!

–Disculpe por el sarcasmo Jefe, pero que esperaba a que oliéramos, ¡A flores! – contesto Judy sarcásticamente.

–Para su suerte soy resistente a los olores fuerte, dígame me tiene algo – respondió Bogo.

–Que tal el nombre de nuestro dos operativo de arresto – contesto Nick.

–Tiene nombre eso se llama trabajar bien rápido – respondió Bogo; –Dígame los nombre.

–Edgard Pumalez y Edgard Rayoso – respondieron ambos agentes.

– ¡Edgard Rayoso!, ¡Mierda!, esto va hacer feo – contesto Bogo anotando los nombres en una lista; –Ahora encargarse de quitarse ese mal olor de encima para que vuelva a trabajar – enfatizo Bogo.

Bogo sale de la habitación de sus agentes y ahí unos sujeto los paran de la cama y se lo lleva a otro proceso de descontaminación, ahí Nick le pregunta: ¿Cuántos proceso de descontaminación son?

–Ocho – responde un caribú.

– ¡Dios y solo llevamos tres! –contesto Judy.

Varias horas después Nick y Judy salen de aquella clínica con ropa nueva y no oliendo a nada, ahí Nick dice: Jamás se te vuelva a ocurrir la idea de utilizar la cañería.

–Ahora tenemos que irnos a tu casa para buscar nuestro uniforme – aclamo Judy.

–De paso tenemos que trabajar, ¡Que estrés! – proclamo Nick.

–Mientras más pronto acabemos con esto, ¡mejor! – contesto Judy algo estresada.

–Tú también está cansada – comento Nick.

–Si Nick, ¡estoy cansada de toda esa persecución! – respondió Judy.

–Pero por lo menos tenemos trabajo – contesto Nick.

–Pero no por mi trabajo me quiero morir – aludió Judy.

– ¡Que quiere oír, una disculpa! – exclamo Nick.

–Claro que si Nick, haces como si no hubiese pasado nada – pondero Judy.

–Está bien Judy, pensé que nadie haya me conocía, pero resulto ser contraproducente y espero que me perdone –

–Sabes Nick que yo no puedo está enojada contigo, pero a la próxima llevemos refuerzo –

–Te amo zanahorias – comento Nick.

–Y yo a ti, torpe zorro – respondió Judy.

–Te aseguro que hemos comenzado una cacería de bruja – contesto Nick.

– ¡Oh que sí! –exclamo Judy.

Por otra parte llega un escuadrón de animales bien preparados a la casa de Pumalez, los criminales asustados tratan de huir pero son neutralizados por los profesionales con sus dardos tranquilizantes, en ese momento el líder de grupo dice: ¡Buen trabajo!, súbanlo a todos en camión.

–SI SEÑOR – gritaron los hombres.

Los hombres de escuadro subieron a los delincuentes a un camión y luego los hombres de la ley abordaron el camión para irse del lugar. Por otra parte la comisionada llega a donde había desinado a Rayoso y dijo: Señor Edgard Rayoso queda usted detenido por revelación de información confidencial, obstrucción de la justicia y asociación para delinquir. Rayoso queda estupefacto mientras la comisionada le pone la esposa para llevárselo arrestado, Luego Siul dice: De esta no te salvas.

Al día siguiente Nick y Judy llegan a la estación, ahí son recibido por Mercy y Finnick; entonces aquel fenezco dice: ¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!, pero sin son los oficiales oloroso.

–Mira quien habla recepcionista – contesto Nick.

– ¡Oye por casualidad no encontraste mi almuerzo de lunes! – exclama Finnick.

–Y tú no te aburriste con la guardia – contesto Nick de forma burlona.

–Sí, pero por lo menos yo no tuve que nadar con el almuerzo y la cena de muchos animales – respondió Finnick burlándose de Nick.

–Además fue una noche muy tranquila – agrego Mercy.

Nick aprovecho eso para vengarse de su amigo y dijo: ¡Umm... porque me huele a cacho!

–Nick no mal piense la cosa – contesto Finnick.

– ¡Ah sí y porque estas nervioso! – intuyo Nick de forma burlona.

-No estoy nervioso – respondió Nick.

Judy exclama: ¡Ya pues!, Finnick trajeron a los criminales de Pumalez y Rayoso.

–Si Judy, están en la sala de interrogación – respondió Finnick.

–Gracias Finnick – contesto Judy irse de lugar, seguida por Nick y ahí Finnick le dice: ¡Adiós oficial olores apestoso!

Nick hábilmente le contesta: ¡Adiós oficial cornudo!

–A veces no soporto a ese zorro – comento Finnick.

– ¡No que son hermanos desde el colegio! – contemplo Mercy.

–Si Mercy, pero lo mejor es que sigamos trabajando – respondió Finnick.

Nick y Judy llevan a sala de interrogación y ven a Bogo algo impaciente y cuando lo ve: ¡llegan tarde!

–A qué hora llegaron esto sujeto – respondió Nick.

–Temprano – contesto Bogo.

–Bueno ya estamos aquí, así que empecemos – afirmo Nick abriendo la puerta de la sala de interrogación. Al entra Pumalez lo ve asustado como si hubiese visto a unos fantasmas y dice: ¡Ustedes no deberían estar muerto!

–Y tú sabes que te acabas de ganar años extra en la cárcel – respondió Nick.

–Mi abogado me sacara de la cárcel – garantizo Pumalez.

–Tendrás que ser muy bueno para quitarte los cargos de posesión de armas de fuego ilegales, intento de asesinato frustrado, robo de material confiscado, ingreso ilegal a una estación de policía, ¡ah sí! Asociación para delinquir – afirmo Judy.

– ¡Sabes que él no es tan bueno! – exclamo Pumalez.

–Una Edgard el juego está a tu favor y nos sería útil si no digiera, ¿para qué robaste tres cargamento de armas de fuego y si Alan Contipuma y George Sierepumoso está involucrado?–

– ¿Y porque robaron una joyería? – añadió Judy.

–Bueno ya que no tengo opción Contipuma y Sierepumoso si eta involucrados, primero fuimos contratado por un sujeto que nunca nos dio su nombre para que robáramos aquella joyerías, su plan era distrae a la policía y guiar su atención a ese robo –

–Entonces ese sujeto planifico el robo a la joyería – aseguro Nick.

–Si Nick, no solo planifico el robo de la joyería sino que planifico el robo a la estación de policía – confirmo Pumalez.

–Por pura curiosidad, ¿No saben quién era? – pregunto Judy.

–No lo sé oficial Hopps, él siempre nos hablaba por teléfono, lo que si nos dijo fue que pusiéramos el cargamento de armas en puerto Geraldo Wills al este de la cuidad – confeso Pumalez.

–Pero de allí se movilizaría fácilmente a Nueva Jersey – comento Nick.

–Esa era la idea – respondió Pumalez.

– ¡Mierda! – exclamaron ambos policías.

– ¡Mierda! – exclamo Bogo.

– ¡Mierda! – exclamo Declack.

En ese momento llega la comisionada y pregunta: ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

–Malas noticias – contesto Bogo.


	16. Capitulo 14: Resultados Impaciales

Capítulo 14: Resultados Imparciales

Después de las confesiones de Pumalez tanto la comisionada Siul, la capitana de policía Betty Choen y el jefe Bogo y sus más confiables oficiales se reúnen en la sala situacional, ahí Siul dice: Esto está muy complejo.

–Disculpe que la contradiga comisionada Siul, pero esto no está complicado esta pellejudo – comento Bogo.

–Odio tener que concordar con el jefe Bogo comisionada, pero este tiene razón – enfatizo Declack.

–No pensemos en la posibilidad de que las armas están en nueva jersey sino que todavía están aquí en Zootopia, tendríamos que revisar puerto Geraldo Wills a investigar – Exhorto Betty.

–Disculpe el atrevimiento capitana pero eso suena como a una estupidez; ningún criminal que se respecte dejaría algo tan valioso en lugar que va a investigar la policía – se pronunció Nick.

–Nick tiene razón, además habíamos escuchado que supuestamente intentaría robar la reserva federal y no lo había hecho porque habían conseguido este negocio – argumento Judy.

–Pero si no lo han hecho es porque la mercancía probablemente este todavía en Zootopia – pondero Siul.

–Pero jefa no podemos saber nada si no investigamos Puerto Geraldo Wills –Intuyo Declack.

–Pero tampoco podemos confíanos y segura de que esa arma están aquí en Zootopia, deberíamos notifícales al comisionado de policía de Jersey que hay traficante de armas en su ciudad – expuso Bogo.

–Bogo está hablando de un hombre que es tan narcisista que no le importa la seguridad de su gente sino la seguridad de su gente sino la seguridad de sí mismo – aseguro Betty.

–Lo se Betty pero él es jefe de la policía de estado de Nueva Jersey y por obligación él tiene que saber que esa arma están allá – enfatizo Bogo.

–Pero seamos realista y si él es parte de toda esta operación y le decimos que vamos para allá a investigar él va alerta a su socio y cambiara la arma de lugar – expuso Declack.

–Obviamente no conocemos a este comisionado e ignoramos que tal involucrado sí o no, pero nosotros no podemos ir a otros estados sin ningún permiso, así que tenemos que hacer algo – argumento Judy.

–La oficial Hopps tiene razón no podemos ir a otro estado y sin ningún tipo de permiso, al igual de que ignoramos si el comisionado de policía está involucrado sí o no, así que nosotros investigaremos el puerto Geraldo Wills y si la armas no está ahí nosotros procederemos a mandar una comisión de incognito para Nueva Jersey, se entendió – informo Siul.

– ¡SI SEÑORA!– exclama Todos.

–Ahora retírese – enfatizo Siul.

Todos los agentes policiales salen de la sala situacional algo dividido por la situación generado por el tráfico de armas.


	17. Capitulo 15: Trabajo con lo que puedo

Capítulo 15: Trabajo con lo que puedo

Caída la noche en la cuidad de Zootopia un escuadrón especial de la policía de Zootopia se dirige hacia el puerto Geraldo Wills y al llegar encuentra muchos contenedores y ahí el líder del escuadrón grita: ¡Traigan un esmeril!

Luego de horas y horas de revisar lo galpones no encuentra absolutamente nada y aquel policía dice: ¡Mierda! Instantáneamente saca la radio y dice: _Comisionada tal vez no le guste, pero no encontramos nada._

– _Claro que no iba a encontrar nada, pero gracias por informa_ – enfatizo Siul; – ¡Mierda! – agrego Siul saliendo de su oficina en dirección a sala de interrogación y el entra Siul pregunta: ¿Qué han dicho?

–Lo mismo que Edgard Pumalez – respondió Bogo.

–No podemos trabajar así señor Bogo – sostuvo Siul.

– ¿Y que esperaba comisionada un milagro? –

–Pues si esperaba que algunos de estos tontos digiera algo útil con que trabajar – respondió Siul.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento comisionada Siul, pero nosotros trabajamos con lo que podemos – contesto Bogo.

–Púes a mí no me gusta trabajar con sobras, necesitamos algo que nos digan que van hacer esta mafia con esa armas – comento Siul.

–Tampoco a mí me gusta trabajar con sobras y mire que esa sobras están regadas por todas partes – argumento Bogo.

–Pues quiero que trabaje más rápido y consigan las pruebas que yo quiero – contesto Siul.

–Veremos que hacemos – insinuó Bogo.

Siul sale de la habitación y Bogo habla por el parlante y dice: Nick, Judy dejen a ese vago pasaremos con el otro.

En ese momento entra varios oficiales a llevarse a Contipuma e inmediatamente ingresa a Sierepumoso y Nick dice. Hola señor George Sierepumoso.

–Yo no hablo con traidores – contesto Pumoso.

–Pues tendrás que hacerlo – enfatizo Nick.

Ambos animales se ven a la cara y con un silencio que llegaba a ser incomodo…


	18. Capitulo 16: Otro Robo Perfecto

Capítulo 16: Otro robo perfecto

Por otra parte unos pumas acompañados por unos tigres y leones llegan a una importante tienda que obviamente estaba cerrada, ahí unos de los criminales se dirige a la puerta trasera y con una inmensa facilidad abre la puerta en ese momento todos los criminales entra en la tienda y se lleva todo lo que habían adentro.

Al día siguiente el dueño de la tienda abre su comercio y descubre que todo lo que tenía se lo habían llevado y este ni corto, ni perezoso llama a la policía, por su parte Bogo entra a su oficina para descasar un poco y ahí suena su teléfono y este enojado lo contesta: Espero que sean buenas noticias.

–Pues jefe odio se pájaro de mal agüero, pero no son buenas noticias – puntualizo el agente.

En ese momento Nick y Judy analizan todos los aspectos de caso para llegar a una conclusión, pero siempre llegaban a una calle ciega, Ahí Judy exclama: ¡Complicado!, ¡Súper complicado!

–No hay nada complicado en este caso, solo tenemos que saber en dónde están esas armas y ya – respondió Nick.

– ¡Oye yo también quiero creer en la posibilidad de que esa arma están es Zootopia! – pondero Judy.

–No seas estúpida Zanahorias ningún criminal que se respecte dejaría algo tan valioso en manos de la policía – respondió Nick.

–Pero tampoco es que la información viaje tan rápido – comento Judy.

–Te sorprendería saber que en submundo la información viaja a la velocidad de la luz – contesto Nick.

– ¡Ah y si porque si sabía es no me lo advertirte cuando fuimos para la parte baja de Zootopia! – comento Judy irónicamente.

–Pensé ingenuamente que ese tipo de información no viajaba por ese sistema de información, pero parece que me equivoque – respondió Nick.

–Tiene que haber algo más en este complicado tráfico de armas que nos ayude a saber dónde están esa armas – insinuó Judy algo pensativa.

En ese momento entra Bogo y le dice: ¡Necesito que vaya a la avenida Corcon!

Tanto Nick, Judy y Bogo se apersona a lugar y ven una tienda desvalijada por completo mientras el dueño lloraba, ahí la coneja se le acercó y le pregunto: ¿Alguien lo quería molesta?

– _No_ – contesto el dueño.

– ¿Algún enemigo? – volvió a preguntar Judy.

– _No_ – contesto nuevamente el señor.

–Esto es raro, ¿Por qué una tienda de ropa? – Insinuó Nick; – ¿Señor por curiosidad aquí tiene cámara? – pregunto Nick.

–No soy un comerciante minorista – respondió el señor.

–Me lleva – contesto Nick.

Instantáneamente Bogo lo llama y aquellos agentes obedecen a su jefe, ahí este dice: Tal vez quieran ver esto. En ese instante ve el monitor de una computadora y ahí ven un video de varios animales llevándose carros y carros de mercancía, pero por la resolución de video estos no podían detallar que animales eran, Nick dice: ¿Por qué ropa? En ese instante aquel vulpino se dio cuenta de algo y grita: ¡MIERDA! Inmediatamente sale corriendo su compañera lo sigue hasta regresar a la estación, otro agente que estaba en la recepción dice: ¡Paso algo! Nick no contesta y sigue su corriendo hasta el área de celda y justamente el guardia que estaba ahí fue derivado por un dardo tranquilizante, Nick dice: ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! Este cauteloso se acerca a la celda donde esta Pumalez y aquel canido con un poco de temor en su ojos dijo ¡Pumalez está despierto!, ¡Pumalez! Aquel zorro nota que la celda estaba abierta e inmediatamente agarra su radio y dice: _¡No jodieron!, la tienda era una distracción._

 _-¿QUÉ?_ – gritan todos.

– _Con un carajo la tienda era una distracción, el verdadero robo ocurrió aquí en la estación, en vez de robo yo diría una fuga_ – contesto Nick por la radio; – ¡CARAJO!, ¡ME LLEVA!, ¡ME LLEVA LA PUTA MADRE QUE ME PARIO! – grito Nick enojado.-

En seguida llego Judy e instantemente dice: Con un demonio. Nick enfadado sale de área de celda y se dirige a la recepción y con una voz muy molesta: ¿QUIÉN ENTRO POR ESA PUERTA?

–La oficial Judy, usted, el oficial Joseph de traslado –

–Joseph de traslado, pero no tocaba hoy – exhorto Nick.

–Según este papeleo si – contesto el recepcionista con el papeleo en su patas.

– ¡A ver esa mierda! – enfatizo Nick pidiéndole los papeles al recepcionista.

El recepcionista le entrega los papeles a Nick y este con detenimiento lee la ficha de traslado y aquel zorro profundamente indignado dice: ¡Estamos jodidos!

Al rato otra vez vuelve a ver una reunión de alta autoridades y Nick explico cómo se podía hacer eso, ahí Siul dice: ¡Ósea que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser suplantado, eso es muy inteligente!

–No al cualquiera ya que esto sujeto tiene que estudiar tanto la personalidad de cada uno e incluso conseguir animales con el mismo color de pelaje – explico Nick.

–Le agradezco su explicación detective Wilde, pero el asunto aquí es que todos aquí estamos contra la pared literalmente más con esta fuga, así que no voy a decirlo dos veces CONSIGAN A ESO CRIMINALES, ANTES DE QUE LA NOTICIAS SE ENTEREN – exhorto Siul.

– ¡SI SEÑORA! – afirmaron todos.

Ahí todos salen de la sala situacional en ese momento entra un jaguar a la sala situacional y dice: Comisionada tengo al comisionado de policía de Nueva Jersey en la línea.

–Gracias señor Echenique – contesto Siul.

Allí esta levanta el teléfono de la sala situacional y dice: _Habla Siul García._

– _Comisionada García es un placer oírla a que debo esta llamada_ – contesto El comisionado de Jersey.

– _Tal vez lo que te vaya a contar no te guste pero tengo que hacerlo por obligación así que apunta… -_


	19. Capitulo 17: El ùnico testigo

Capítulo 17: El único testigo

Al llegar a su oficina los esperaba un cerdito muy preocupado y allí Judy dice: En que lo podemos ayudar señor…

–Fabricio Porcito – contesto el señor.

– ¿En qué le podemos ayudar señor Porcito? – pregunto Judy nuevamente.

– ¡Pues yo vivo en el callejón Ezequiel Sánchez y digamos que yo vi como robaban la tienda de la avenida Corcon! – puntualizo Porcito.

– ¿Lo vio todo? – pregunto Nick.

–Absolutamente – contesto Judy.

–Descríbanos todo lo que vio señor Porcito – afirmo Nick.

–Pues acababa de llegar a mi casa, vi que mi esposa estaba haciendo algunos aperitivos, así que decidir subir a ver como estaba mis hijos…_

– **Flashback–**

–Hola niños como esta – anuncio el padre.

– ¡Papa! – exclamo todos los niños abalanzándose encima de él.

Aquel padre pregunta: ¿Cómo se portaron mis angelitos? Los niños no quisieron contesta la pregunta y entonces el padre dice: Se portaron mal, entonces regresen a la cama sin cuentos. Los niños se devuelve a su cama excepto una niña y esta le pregunta: ¿Papa si nos portamos bien con mama nos vas a volver a leer un cuento?

–Claro que si Klarita – respondió el padre; – ¡Ahora acuéstense! – enfatizo el señor mandando a su hija acostándose.

La cerdita se acuesta en su cama y el padre apaga la luz, sin antes oír un ruido que venía de la parte de abajo, este cauteloso se acerca con cuidado a la ventana y este la abre lentamente y ahí ve a unos pumas, tigres y leones rodando carro y carro de mercancía, hacia un camión que estaba estacionado de la peor forma, ahí uno de ellos dice: Muévanse tenemos que buscar las armas en bodego 12 de puerto elis.

– ¡Oye Liones!, ¿Cuánto nos van a pagar por esto? – argullo unos de los criminales.

–No lo sé Tom, pero según este Bob dependería de cuanto esté dispuesto a soltar cruz y por supuesto cuanto estará dispuesto a pagar su patrón –

–Es cierto que Cruz trabajaba para un Tiggerbenner – argullo Tom.

–Si – contesto Liones; –Ahora cállate y termina de subir esa ropa al camión, recuerda que tenemos que ir a puerto elis para buscar las armas y salir inmediatamente a buscar a Pumoso padre – enfatizo Liones.

–De acuerdo Alan – respondió Tom.

Entonces aquel hombre cierra la ventana tan silenciosamente como la abrió y rápidamente sale de la habitación de sus hijos para encontrase con su esposa quien estaba semi desnuda y ahí esta le agarra la corbata y le dice: ¡Vamos a hacer cochinada! Aquel porcino intento liberase de lo agarre de su esposa, pero le fue imposible y cuando la puerta de cuarto de ambos se abrió dijo: ¡a la mierda estoy jodido!

– **Fin de flashback–**

Aquellos agentes policiales se queda sorprendido ante el relato de aquel lechón y allí Nick dice: Judy yo creo que te ganaron en intensidad.

–Eso veremos cuando estemos solo en la cama – contesto Judy.

–Zanahorias no delante de pobre cochino – aludió Nick.

–Tranquilo que estoy acostumbrado – respondió el señor.

–Bueno señor Porcito no acaba d dar mucho material para poder trabajar, solo tiene que firmar este documento para comprobarlo como testigo – aseguro Judy entregándole un pisa papel con el documento para que aquel porcino lo firmara.

Aquel Lechón agarra el pisa papel y busca el lugar para firma y rápidamente firma la hoja, ahí este le devuelve la carpeta a los agentes policiales y rápidamente se retiran de lugar, ahí Judy se pone a revisar las cámara de seguridad de lugar al mismo tiempo que Nick se pone a buscar en la base de datos el nombre de su sospechoso ignorando por completo que estaba pasando a fuera de esa oficina…


	20. Capitulo 18: Declaración de Prensa

Capítulo 18: Declaración de Prensa.

–MAL NACIDO, ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE IDIOTA! – grita una osa polar entrando a la oficina de Bogo.

Bogo intrigado le pregunta: ¿Qué paso jefa?

–El desgraciado comisionado de Policía de Nueva Jersey, me puso varias condiciones para que envié agentes a nueva jersey – contesto Siul.

-¿Cómo que cuales condiciones? – pregunto Bogo.

–Que yo de una declaración a la prensa en donde diga que enviamos a nuestros mejores agentes a investigar esa trama Zootopia Jersey – puntualizo Siul.

–En que momento eso se convirtió en odebrech – enfatizo Bogo.

–No lo sé, yo obviamente trate decirle que no quería convertir esta caso en un tema mediático ni nada por el estilo y entonces el muy desgraciado me dijo que iba a evitar cualquier intromisión entre la policía de Zootopia en el estado de Nueva Jersey – explico Siul.

– ¡Entonces que hizo jefa! – exclamo Bogo.

–Tuve que aceptar la propuesta de el con la siguiente palabras "de mi boca no saldrá absolutamente nada, pero a jefe principal de policía de Zootopia si lo escucharas" – comento Siul.

– ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto Bogo de forma muy molesta.

–Yo no quiero inicia un odebrech sin odebrech y si esa era su intención yo no voy a comenzar así que por favor hágalo por mí – insinuó Siul.

– ¿Por qué me metió en este lio comisionada? – pregunto Bogo.

–Ya le dije por qué como fue usted el que sugirió la idea entonces cumpla con ella – proclamo Siul.

–De acuerdo Jefa – contesto Bogo aguantando el enojo.

Bogo sale de su oficina enojado y ahí Siul grita: ¡PIENSA A QUE OFICIALES VA A MANDAR A JERSEY!

–YA TENGO A LOS OFICIALES QUE VOY A MANDAR A JERSEY – contesto Bogo.

Luego de llamar a los periodista y esto se presentaron en lugar Bogo comenzó la reunión: ¡Muy buenas tarde señores de la prensa!, le agradezco por haber venido tan rápido, quiero informales a la ciudadanía de Zootopia que se está trabajando en un caso muy difícil y complejo en donde creemos que esta relacionado con una muy poderosa mafia que está actuando tanto aquí como en el estado de Nueva Jersey y por tal motivo hemos decidido pedir permiso a nuestro vecino estado de Nueva Jersey para hacer nuestro trabajo detectivesco y así dar con el paradero de esta mafia y detenerla cuanto antes, para ello he desinado a los mejores oficiales de Zootopia quienes ha sabido llevar caso súper difíciles…

Nick y Judy salen de su oficina hacia la oficina de Bogo muy emocionado y allí estaba Bogo hablando con la comisionada de policía y ahí Nick exclama: ¡Los tenemos!

–Vaya que si son eficiente no como la pila de vago que hay en esta estación – argullo Siul.

Ambos agentes se ven a la cara e instantemente dice: ¿Que rayos está pasando aquí?

–Pasa que ustedes dos se irán a Nueva Jersey a continuar su investigación – contesto Bogo.

– ¿Qué? – exclama ambos agentes.


	21. Capitulo 19: No Nueva Jersey ¡Nooo!

Capítulo 19: No Nueva Jersey ¡Noooo!

Al día siguiente Nick y Judy se encuentra en un auto normal, mientras que en la parte trasera de auto había dos osos bien regordete y sobre todo dormido, ahí aquel vulpino exclama: ¡Odio este maldito lugar!, ¡De verdad lo odio!, ¡Hay tanto agentes bueno en Zootopia y no tuvieron que mandar a nosotros!

–No querías acción, ¡pues estamos en medio de ella! – respondió Judy sarcásticamente.

–Cuando dije que quería acción no me refería a esta acción y sobre todo terminar con los hermanos de Yogi y Buu Buu – contesto Nick muy molesto.

–Era ellos o la gemelas perdidas de la Osen – contesto Judy algo molesta.

–Estoy cien por ciento seguro que el solo quiso hacerlo para jodernos – intuyo Nick muy molesto.

–Bueno no podemos afirmar nada sin ninguna prueba yo solo diré no lo sé – contesto Judy.

-Ya quisiera salir de este caso y trabajar en algo más importante –

– ¡Ah sí! Y se pude saber que – contesto Judy.

–Trabajar en resolver un enigma llamado Judy Hopps – afirmo Nick.

Judy lo ve a los ojos, mientras aquel zorro la mira con ojos de seducción y aquella coneja dice: Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para investigar este enigma.

–Eso hare Zanahorias – contesto Nick.

– ¡Ahora concentrémonos en nuestro caso! – enfatizo Judy algo nerviosa.

–Sabes que me molesta más que estar en Nueva Jersey en saber que Finnick y Mercy van hacer el arresto que se suponía que haríamos nosotros – enfatizo Nick molesto.

– ¡Ay ya Nick!, no hagas un melodrama por eso – contesto Judy.

–Sabes que vamos a ver si vemos algo sospechoso – comento Nick.

En ese momento Nick enciende el auto y justamente uno de aquellos osos se tira un gas y ambos agentes tuvieron que salir de auto, ahí Nick dice: ¡Oh por dios que comieron estos tontos!

–No lo sé y tampoco quiero averiguarlo – contesto Judy.

– ¡ODIO NUEVA JERSEY, MALDITA SEA! – grito Nick a los cuatro viento.

–Nick deja el melodrama y ya vámonos – grito Judy; –Y si te hace sentir mejor yo también odio a Nueva Jersey – aseguro Judy.

– ¡POR FIN MI NOVIA ME APOYA EN ALGO!, ¡GRACIAS DIOS! – grito Nick.

–Deja la pendejada y sube a auto – contesto Judy.

Ambos agentes se montan en el auto para irse para otra parte.


	22. Capitulo 20: Acto sospechoso

Capítulo 20: Acto sospechoso

Mientras tanto en Zootopia un escuadrón especial de la policía llega a la casa de Pumoso y con dardos tranquilizantes neutralizan a Pumoso padre y allí el hijo sale con un arma de fuego para evitar que se lleven a su padre, pero fue neutralizado por aquel escuadrón. Al otro lado de la cuidad un operativo llega a puerto Elis quienes con sus narices rastrean toda el área y luego de revisar le dice al jefe: Si estaba aquí ya se la llevaron.

–Esto no le gustara a la comisionada – respondió el jefe.

Por su parte Mercy llega a una empresa de transporte y ahí se dirige a la recepcionista y le pregunta: ¿Señorita aquí hay un camión con la placa CDZ 3D13T?

–Déjeme buscarla en la base de datos – contesto la recepcionista.

– ¡Ah y por favor! no me haga el truco de búsqueda extendida que ese truco me lo sé de memoria – comento Mercy.

– ¿Usted fue recepcionista? – pregunto la joven.

–Por mucho tiempo que de seguro tú llevas en esta empresa, así que por favor no me haga perder mi tiempo – enfatizo Mercy.

–Pero mi jefe me dijo… –

–Su jefe no le dijo absolutamente nada, ¡yo también use esa excusa y a la final tuve que decir la verdad!, le recuerdo que está ante una agente de la ley y mentirme la puede llevar a la cárcel, como casi pasa conmigo, pero por fortuna tuve la valentía de emendar mis errores y míreme ahora soy una agente de la ley – sostuvo Mercy.

–Bueno señorita... –

–Mercy – respondió la puercoespín.

–Bueno señorita Mercy estoy consciente de todo ello y por eso le tengo que confesar que ayer mi jefe Tom Trigalez me notifico que borrada de sistema a su camión debido a que había sido utilizado al día anterior para solucionar un problema de la empresa y cuando le pregunte qué tipo de problema el me amenazo – narro La recepcionista.

– ¿Cómo que la amenazo? – pregunto Mercy.

–Me amenazo con despedirme señorita – contesto la recepcionista.

–Dígame algo ese camión está o no aquí – enfatizo Mercy.

–No está afuera desaparecido desde ayer – contesto la recepcionista.

–Gracias por su colaboración señorita… –

–Patricia – contesto la jirafa.

–Gracias por su colaboración señorita Patricia – volvió agradece Mercy; en ese momento Mercy agarra la radio y dice: _Tengo a Tom, proceda a su arresto._ Ahí un escuadrón entra a la empresa suben al piso superior y casi arrastrándolo sacan a un tigre muy joven quien grita: ¡Suélteme! Aquella puercoespín lo esperaba abajo con la orden de arresto y esta le dice: ¡Buenos días señorita Tom usted queda bajo arresto por complicidad de robo y tráfico de armas! Aquel tigre se asusta y dice: Alan Liones saben dónde están las armas.

–Igualmente te tengo que llevar para que declares – contesto Mercy.

–Mientras tanto Liones agarra algunas carpetas y la lanza al incinerador y justamente cuando iba a agarra otras carpetas para destruirla allí en la puerta estaba parado Finnick quien inmediatamente dijo: ¡Estoy en serio problema! Allí entra un escuadrón especial de la policía y agarra el tigre para llevárselo de ahí.

Por otra parte Nick y Judy seguían buscando algo sospechoso en la calles de Nueva Jersey, pero ambos no encuentra absolutamente nada en la calles, entonces Nick dijo: Sabes alguien aquí me debe una y bien grande así que le pediré su ayuda.

–No sucederá lo mismo que en la parte baja de Zootopia – respondió Judy sarcásticamente.

–No, yo confió en ese sujeto – contesto Nick.

–Bueno es mejor que nada – comento Judy.

–Esa es la actitud – contesto Nick.

Nick enciende el auto y se van del lugar hacia una parte específica de la cuidad por su parte Finnick y Mercy interrogaban a Tom primeramente, pero este casi no sabía nada de aquel tráfico de armas, al terminar con el pasan a Alan y este dice: No pueden comprobar que yo estuve allí.

–Señor Liones tenemos un testigo que dice lo contrario – contesto Mercy.

–Por favor su testigo ni me identificaría ni en un video – insinuó Liones.

–Quieres decir que nuestro testigo es un idiota y sobre todo un sordo – enfatizo Finnick sarcásticamente.

–Quizá me están involucrando en algo que yo no hice – afirmo Liones.

–Señor Liones no sea tan estúpido nosotros nos vamos a creer su mentira nosotros tenemos a un testigo que lo ubica allí a la hora de crimen, ademas de que su amigo Trigalez confeso todo – exhorto Mercy.

–Él no es mi amigo – contesto Trigalez.

–Como sea Liones, el confeso y si tú no confiesa te pudrirá en la cárcel hasta que el sol explote – aseguro Finnick

–Hay un grupo criminal aquí en Zootopia controlado por Armando Cruz quienes importante traficante de drogas en submundo criminal de Nueva Jersey, él fue quien contracto a los invisibles para robarles las armas de la policía y luego pasarla a Nueva Jersey para luego pasarla a su jefe directo… –

– ¿Pero quién es su jefe directo? – pregunto Mercy.

–Él nunca nos lo dijo, el solo dijo que le enviáramos las armas cuando fuera el momento – contesto Trigalez.

–A todo eso donde está el camión con las armas – enfatizo Mercy.

–No lo sabemos, ayer cuando estábamos en Puerto Elis el personalmente vino desde Nueva Jersey y llevo a un lugar seguro aquí en Zootopia hasta que su jefe le diera la orden de sacarla de aquí – contesto Trigalez.

–Tenemos que darle esta información a Nick y Judy – comento Finnick.

–Concuerdo – afirmo Mercy alegremente.

Mientras nuestros héroes llegan a departamento número 15 de complejo residencia costa de plata, allí abre un mapache semi desnudo con un bate en la mano gritando: YO NO TE VOY A PAGAR UN…

–Hola Ben Incautes – comento Nick.

–Nicholas Wilde viejo amigo, ¡como estas! – respondió Incautes.

–Yo bien, pero no te importaría ponerte algo de ropa – contesto Nick tapando los ojos de Judy con su cola.

–Está bien – respondió Incautes algo confundido; –Pasa Nick – añadió Incautes. Ahí la pareja ingresa al departamento, mientras Incautes se va ponerse algo de ropa en ese momento Nick le quita la cola de los ojos de Judy y esta dice: Cuando tenga la oportunidad de cubrirte los ojos de alguien que este semi desnuda, ¡lo hare!

–Tranquila Zanahorias que a la única que quiero ver desnuda la tengo enfrente – afirmo Nick sentándose en un sillón.

– ¡Ay Nick!, ya quiero que esto se termine de una buena vez – afirmo Judy.

–Yo también zanahorias, yo también – contesto Nick.

Allí sale otra vez Incautes esta vez vestido mientras detrás del el salió una mujer semi desnuda: Me dijiste que no ibas a salir… Esta vez es Judy la que le tapaba los ojos a Nick e Incautes dice: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

–Nada, solo es mi novia vengándose – contesto Nick.

– ¡Tienes novia!, vaya que eso si es raro – aseguro Incautes.

–Te la presentaría si no tuviera los ojos tapados – afirmo Nick; ¡Hola Carolina! – añadió Nick aun con los ojos tapados.

–Hola Nick, te esperare en la habitación – aseguro Carolina desinteresadamente irse de lugar, en ese momento Judy retira sus patas de los ojos de Nick y este naturalmente le dice: Siempre está preparada para todo.

–En realidad no contaba con esto – respondió Judy.

–Bueno los presento ella es mi novia Judy Hopps, Judy él fue mi pata izquierda cuando estaba en la estafas el señor Ben Incautes – presento Nick.

–Mucho gusto señor Incautes yo soy Judy Hopps es un placer conocerlo – dijo Judy presentándose.

–El gusto es todo mío señorita Hopps, ahora si ya que nos presentamos en que te puedo ayudar Nick – dijo Incautes respondiendo la cortesía.

–Pues quisiera saber si conoces a alguien aquí en Jersey que quiera traficar armas – asevero Nick.

–Armas tranquilizadoras – respondió Incautes.

–No Incautes, Armas de fuego – contesto Nick.

– ¡Armas de fuego!, Nick podre tener muchos contacto pero negociar con armas de fuego es algo muy complicado porque yo no suelo trabajar con cosa tan ilegales así – respondió Incautes.

– ¿Pero conoces a alguien que pueda interesarse en eso? – pregunto Nick.

–Nick a que viene todas estas preguntas – insinuó Incautes.

– ¡Oh se me olvidaba!, ahora soy policía – Respondió Nick.

– ¿Y eso Nick? – pregunto Incautes.

–Pues gracias a esta coneja pude cambiar mi vida para bien y sabes me gusta este estilo de vida – respondió Nick.

–Entonces tú quieres información solo para lucirte – contesto Incautes de forma muy violeta.

–No Incautes yo quiero terminar con un dolor de cabeza, que ya va para un año – respondió Nick.

–Bueno Nick te puedo averiguar algunas cosa, pero no te aseguro nada, pero tendrás que espera unos días – afirmo Incautes.

–Si puedes averiguármelo para mañana te lo agradecería mucho – comento Incautes.

–Ya está exigiendo mucho, pero sabes que hare lo que pueda – aseguro Incautes.

–Gracias con esta estamos a manos – exhorto Nick.

–Pues ahora gracias a ti tengo que romper una promesa, pero luego me la ingeniare – asevero Incautes; –Por cierto toma – añadió Incautes sacando una llaves; –Para que pasen la noche – concluyo Incautes.

–Esta son la llaves del… –

–Si lo son – contesto Incautes; –Ahora vayan a descansar lo necesitaran – comento Incautes.

–Gracias Incautes – agradeció Nick.

–No hay nada que agradecer Nick – enfatizo Incautes en dirección a su cuarto. La coneja extrañada pregunta: ¿De qué son esas llaves?

–De un departamento de este mismo edificio y como podrás intuir yo no quiero dormir con Yogi y Buu Buu – respondió Nick.

–Pues yo tampoco así que bajemos y avisémosles a ellos que se vayan – afirmo Judy.

–No, no, no, déjalo que se quede en ese auto tirándose gases – aludió Nick.

–Está bien – respondió Judy.

– ¡Que!, no vas a discutir conmigo por la salud de eso oficiales – Argumento Nick.

–La verdad que no quiero defender a ninguno, por lo menos eso nos dará algunas horas de descanso – respondió Judy.

– ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a la oficial zanahorias? – pregunto Nick.

–Se fue a dormir y solo quedo la parte de mal humor – respondió Judy.

Judy salió de aquel departamento y Nick la siguió hasta el ascensor en ese momento la coneja dice: Si quiere acompáñame a la cama.

–Que si quiero, lo deseo – respondió Nick.

Justo en ese instante se abre el ascensor y Judy empuja a Nick adentro del ascensor y seguidamente ella lo sigue y con una vez muy sensual pregunta: ¿Qué piso?

–Dos, coneja traviesa – contesto Nick.

–Piso dos será – aseguro Judy muy sensualmente.

–Coneja astuta – garantizo Nick.

– ¡Torpe zorro! – exclamo Judy seductoramente, rápidamente ella agarra la cabeza de canido para acerca los labios de este hasta su pequeño labios, allí rápidamente comienza a besarse justamente se cierra la puerta de ascensor.

 **\** **Notificaciones de Autor/**

Ustedes dirán, Antonio eres tremendo corta nota, pero quiero dejarlo hypeados hasta la próxima publicación donde reanudare el nicudy, pero Antonio según el cronograma que tú tienes de tu blog eso será después de tu capítulos de My Little Pony (Versión Echenique), pues así es y como aún no está confirmada la fecha para eso estrenos y por eso se va a tarda un poco, ya lo veo diciendo: "definitivamente eres el diablo." Yo diré: No, solo es que me gusta ver sufrir a la gente un poco. A partir de los capítulo 21 la cosa se van a poner algo interesante o totalmente interesante, espérenlo será todos buenos.

 **\** **Fin de la notificación de Autor/**

 _ **Post data:**_ _Ya estoy trabajando en los capítulo 21, 22, 23 y 24_


	23. Capitulo 21 Las detenciones de drogadict

Capítulo 21: Las detenciones de drogadictos de Nueva Jersey

Nick y Judy llegan al mencionado piso y aun aquella pareja se besaba apasionadamente, ahí Nick se percata de ello y momentáneamente separa sus labios de los de Judy y dice: llegamos conejita traviesa. Judy se separa de él y sale del ascensor y sensualmente dice: ¿Qué departamento es?

–Departamento 14 – respondió Nick siguiendo a la coneja.

La lagomorfa llega al departamento indicado por el vulpino y con rapidez esta lo abre e inmediatamente vuelve a besar a vulpino quien tocaba todo su ser mientras se introducen en aquel departamento, cuando llega a un mueble ambos se suban allí mientras se besan apasionadamente y cuando ya la ropa le comenzaba a fastidiar Nick lentamente comienza a desbotonarse la camisa, cuando de repente el radio cobra vía con la voz de Finnick: _Oficial Finnick al detective Wilde_. Nick primeramente trato de ignora el llamado de aquel feneco, cuando nuevamente Finnick vuelve a llamar: _Aquí oficial Frederick Newman a detective Nicholas Wilde responde._

– ¡Mierda! – exclama Nick apartándose de los labios de Judy.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Judy algo asustada.

–A Finnick no le gusta que lo llamen por su verdadero nombre – respondió Nick agarrando la radio; _– ¡Aquí el detective Nicholas Wilde al oficial Frederick Newman! –_ contesto Nick la radio.

– _Tengo información para ti, allá en Nueva Jersey hay un sujeto llamado Armando Cruz tanto el opera una banda criminal tanto en Zootopia y Nueva Jersey; pero aún no sabemos en donde –_ explico Finnick.

– _Es un avance_ – respondió Nick.

– _Otra cosa según este sujeto posee a un grupo que vende drogas en la parte baja de Nueva Jersey trata de busca respuesta –_ asevero Finnick.

– _¡Eso Hare Finnick!_ – Contesto Nick; _–Cambio y fuera_ – agrego Nick parándose del mueble; – ¡hay que investigar esta pista zanahorias! – enfatizo Nick arreglándose la ropa.

–Pero que paso con nuestro pequeño momento a solas – asevero Judy algo triste.

–Tendrá que esperar – contesto Nick.

– ¡Vaya!, es como si no te importara – afirmo Judy haciendo puchero.

–Oye Judy claro que me importa, me importa mucho, pero recuerda que tenemos la presión del mundo para ver quién está detrás de todo esto y por fin terminar con el dolor de cabeza de Tiggerbenner – contesto Nick.

–Tienes razón resolver esto es más importante que nuestra relación – contesto Judy entrando en razón; –A donde iremos – añadió Judy.

–Iremos a los barrios de Nueva Jersey, pide refuerzos – respondió Nick.

– ¡Esto se pondrá feo! – afirmo Judy.

Ahí ambos agentes salen de departamento hacia el elevador y ahí Judy dice: Ya quiero que todo esto se acabe.

–Yo también Zanahorias, yo también – enfatizo Nick.

Paso el tiempo en aquella ciudad y en la reunión de una pandilla en los barrios de aquella cuidad se discutía de todo un poco ahí aparece un zorro gris y con voz de drogadicto dice: ¡Que hay hermanos!

–No mucho hermano aquí fumándonos un poco de crack – respondió el sujeto.

– ¿Oye dónde puedo conseguir producto así? – pregunto el zorro gris.

–Más adelante a tres calles de aquí, pregunta por Jefferson él te la venderá gustosamente – contesto Nick.

–Gracias Brother – respondió el zorro con un saludo.

–De nada Brother – enfatizo el borrego consumiendo su droga.

Aquel vulpino siguió su camino cuando vio a un grupo de tigres, leones y puma reunidos en una esquina, allí el zorro pregunta: Oye Brother vende coca de la buena.

–Si hermano tengo varias versiones – contesto el tigre.

–Qué bueno hoy voy hacer fiesta – contesto el zorro.

– ¿Y cuánto quieres? – pregunto el felino.

–Este no lo sé, tal vez toda – contesto el zorro sacando una placa. Ahí aquellos pandilleros salen huyendo cuando inmediatamente son perseguidos por un escuadrón de la policía y cuando trata de ocultarse de la policía son neutralizados por esta, por su parte una conejita que se dirigía a un barrio peligroso descubre un tigre vendiéndole drogas a un sujeto, ahí esta se le acerca y con voz tímida dice: ¡Oye tu brother tienes un poco de ese producto!

–Claro conejita, cual quieres psicotrópico, seco o elaborado – contesto el tigre.

–Todos – respondió loa coneja.

Allí el tigre se extrañó por la petición de la coneja y al voltearse vio a la coneja sosteniendo una placa policial aquel tigre no pareció intimidarse por aquella pequeña mamífera y le dice: ¿Qué va hacer un pequeñita conejita como tú?, ¡Arrestarme!

–Si – contesto la coneja.

En ese momento aquel tigre procedió a golpea a la coneja, pero esta ágilmente lo evade e inmediatamente le da un buen derechazo que deja a pobre tigre delirando, es entonces que aquella coneja con agilidad y ayudada por un poste de luz le da otro golpe a sospechoso quien inmediatamente cae al pis, en ese momento la coneja dice: ¡Ya no soy indefensa como tú crees!

–Segura que eres una coneja porque aquel golpe parecía más de un rinoceronte – enfatizo el criminal algo delirando.

– ¡Muy segura! – Contesto la lagomorfa; –Ahora todo lo que diga y haga será usado en tu contra en corte, tienes derecho a un abogado si no tiene el estado le proporcionara uno – añadió la coneja mientras se llevaba al tigre a la patrulla.

Mientras tanto en la comisaria ahí Nick esperaba a su compañera y mientras esperaba una zorra blanca de civil se le acercó y le dijo: ¡Te ves lindo con tu uniforme!

– ¡Tengo novia si te lo pregunta! – contesto Nick poniéndose los lentes.

– ¡Vaya debe ser una zorra muy afortunada! – exclamo la zorra.

Ahí llega un vehículo y de ahí sale Judy y le grita a su compañero: ¡OYE NICK VEN AYUDARME!

– ¡VOY MI ZANAHORIAS! – Contesto Nick acudiendo al llamado de la coneja; ahí ambos agentes sacan de la patrulla al tigre que no paraba de decir: ¡Tú me golpeaste!

– ¡Cállate niña! – contesto Judy algo amargada.

Ambos agentes conducían al criminal al área de interrogación, al llegar descubren a Bogo discutiendo con el comisionado, allí Judy inocentemente pregunta: ¿Qué pasa jefe?

–Estoy discutiendo con el comisionado – contesto Bogo.

– ¡Ya te dije Bogo los criminales fueron atrapado en Jersey no en Zootopia! – comento el comisionado.

–En serio quieres convertir esto en un problema jurídico – sostuvo Bogo enojado.

-Yo solo digo que como los criminales fueron atrapados en Nueva Jersey yo tengo la posteta para interrogarlo – enfatizo el comisionado.

– ¡Maldita sea Alan eso es una estupidez!, mis agentes prácticamente hicieron todo el trabajo en cambio de tu agentes no hicieron absolutamente nada – informo Bogo.

–Pero recuerda Bogo este es mi estado y yo mando aquí – afirmo Alan.

–Podrá ser tu estado, pero fueron mis agentes lo que capturaron a los criminales – argullo Bogo.

–Aun así la interrogación va hacer hecha por mis agentes – sostuvo Alan.

–Sobre mi cadáver… –

– ¡Jefe!, antes de que se caiga a golpe con el comisionado Alan porque no llama a la comisionada García – asevero Judy.

–Mi agente tiene razón tengo que informarle esto a la comisionada García – sostuvo Bogo.

–Pero Siul no es mi Jefa – comento Alan.

– ¡Pues ella conoce a alguien que si lo puede inferir! – asevero Bogo.

–Lo dudo Bogo – afirmo Alan.

Bogo se retira acompañado de sus agentes, ahí Nick dice: ¡Jefe en serio le va dejar este caso a señor Alan Ferren!

–No se preocupen este caso no quedara en la jurisdicción de Alan – enfatizo Bogo; – ¡Aproveche estos días para tenerlo libre! – agrego Bogo.

–Entonces solo tendremos que esperar a que esto inútiles hagan algo – asevero Judy.

–Descuida Hopps no dejare que eso pase – aseguro Bogo; –Hasta entonces tiene un día libre – comento Bogo sacando su teléfono.

Nick agarra a su compañera por el brazo y le dice: ¡Tranquila Judy todo estará bien!

-Eso espero Nick no quiero perder este caso – afirmo Judy.

–Mira Judy nosotros solo somos empleados públicos no superhéroes y tal vez esto no te guste pero ellos tiene razón la detenciones se hicieron en estado de Nueva Jersey ya no podemos hacer nada, por otro lado podemos disfrutar un día libre y esperar que nos dice – intuyo Nick.

– ¡Está bien Nick!, pero alguien tiene que está pendiente sobre el caso o del teléfono – asevero Judy.

–Yo estaré pendiente del teléfono – contesto Nick.

– ¡Seguro Nick! – exclamo Judy.

–Si Judy muy seguro – contesto Nick.

–Tal vez esta será la única vez que me oirás decir esto, ¡estoy cansada y tengo sueño!, todo al mismo tiempo así que aprovechemos este día libre para descansar – asevero Judy.

–Y tal vez pasar un tiempo junto – comento Nick.

–Me leíste la mente – insinuó Judy.

–Te animas a una noche de sexo alocado – asevero Nick sensualmente.

– ¡No!, ¡Hoy no pero tal vez mañana me vuelva salvaje! – pondero Judy.

-Judy ahora que lo pienso tú y yo no hemos compartido un día como novio que tal si mañana compartimos un día como novio y en la noche nos ponemos calientes – explico Nick.

– ¡Hecho! – contesto Judy.

–Ahora yo pido el mueble del departamento sin discusión, si llevarme la contraria y es una orden –Enfatizo Nick.

– ¡Aah…! – Bostezo Judy; –Como tú quieras – contesto Judy muy cansada.

Ninguno de los dos va a seguir discutiendo y así como lo decidieron ambos se fueron de aquella estación de policía.


	24. Capitulo 22: El Pequeño dia libre

Capítulo 22: El pequeño día libre.

Al día siguiente Judy se levanta con el olor de pan tostado quien inmediatamente se dirige a la cocina y ahí encuentra a Nick cocinando unos huevos en conjunto a una ensalada, mientras en un plato había cuatro rebanadas de pan tostado a los cuales este aun no le había aplicado el contenido, este ve a su conejita y dice: ¡Buenos días bella durmiente!

–Buenos días Nick, ¿Qué haces? –

–El desayuno tontita – contesto Nick alegremente.

– ¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunto Judy.

– ¡Por supuesto Judy! – contesto Nick alegremente mientras apagaba la hornilla de los huevos y la de la ensalada.

–Cada vez me impresionas mas – insinuó Judy algo sensual.

–Y lo que te falta por ver mi linda conejita – enfatizo Nick amablemente.

– ¡Y entonces…! ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy zorro astuto? –

–Mucha cosa podemos ir a un parque acuático o al de diversiones, ir a la sala de videojuegos o para paintball, el cine o el teatro, ir al concierto de bandas nuevas o reconocidas, la lista sigue y sigue con toda la posibilidades solo tú puedes decidir – argumento Nick.

–Bueno que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones y luego de allí vamos al paintball para posteriormente ir al teatro y finalmente ir a un concierto de una banda nueva – informo Judy alegremente.

–Hecho – asevero Nick firmemente: –Ahora pienso que podremos hacer esta noche – añadió Nick sensualmente.

–Déjame a mí pensar en ello, ahora lo importante es disfrutar de nuestro día libre mientras podamos – asevero Judy.

– ¡Wow!, ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a la oficial Judy Hopps? –

–Está dormida, ahora esta despierta la Judy divertida y alocada – contesto Judy.

Aquel canido se le queda viendo y le dice: ¡Te amo!

–Y yo a ti zorro astuto – contesto Judy.

Allí el zorro regresa su mirada a la tostadora para evitar que esta quemara su desayuno y de allí salen dos panes tostado a los cuales pone en un plato aparte donde habían otros panes, luego apagaría la tostadora y empezaría aplicar diferente tipo de aderezos al pan para posteriormente poner en cada uno un poco de ensalada y huevos, al terminar dice: Lo de ensalada son tuyo.

– ¡No me digas! – contesto Judy sarcásticamente.

–No utilices tu sarcasmo conmigo zanahoria que no es gracioso – argullo Nick.

-Para mí si lo fue – afirmo Judy.

Nick le dio los panes tostado a Judy para que esta se fuera a sentar a la mesa, mientras él seguía poniéndole ingrediente a algunos de sus panes ese momento Judy lo abraza por detrás y aquel vulpino se sorprende y allí la lagomorfa dice: Gracias por todo.

–De nada Zanahorias – contesto Nick alegremente.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de comisionado este buscaba agentes capacitados para interrogar a los detenidos cuando justamente suena su teléfono, este inmediatamente lo agarra y responde: ¡Álo Alan Ferren!

–Alan, es el gobernador como es eso que le quitaste el caso de trafico de arma y drogas a los agentes de Zootopia – asevero el gobernador.

–Señor déjeme explicarle la cosa como son… –

– ¡SI! Y COMO SON FERREN SABES QUE TENGO A LA GOBERNADORA DE ZOOTOPIA EN LA LINEA Y ESTA SUMANETE ENOJADA – Afirmo el gobernador.

–Seguro que es la gobernadora de Zootopia y no es la comisionada García – enfatizo Alan.

–No, es la gobernadora de Zootopia y está muy enojada – contesto el gobernador.

–Porque no invita a la gobernadora de Zootopia aquí a Nueva Jersey para discutir eso en persona – asevero Alan.

–Está seguro Alan se escucha que ella está molesta, sumamente molesta – argullo el gobernador.

– ¡Seguro! – contesto Alan.

–Espero que haga la cosa bien Alan porque no quiero que me mentas en problemas – sostuvo el gobernador.

–Tranquilo Gobernador después de esto a ella no le quedara ganas de meterse en el estado de Nueva Jersey – enfatizo Alan.


	25. Capitulo 23: Acciones de Novios

Capítulo 23: Acciones de novios

La tierna pareja llega a parque de diversiones y aunque era muy temprano ya había algunos juegos abierto así que la pareja decide ir al primer juego que ven, ahí se suben a la montaña rusa de caracol que de caracol no tenía nada y al finalizar el paseo Nick no sabía dónde estaba parado y Judy se tabaleaba para los lados y allí esta exclama: ¡Mala idea! Después de que se le quitaran el malestar ambos deciden ir a la rueda de la fortuna y allí sentados en la soledad de esa cabina su sentimiento parecía aflorar más y así sin ningún remordimiento alguno se basan hasta mas no pode y cuando están en la cima allí Nick aprovecha para mostrarles lo hermoso que pueden ser los días en nueva jersey.

–Saben una cosa pelusa – comento Nick.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Judy.

–Daria cualquier cosa por haberte conocido hace mucho tiempo atrás – contesto Nick.

– ¡Ay Nick que ternurita! – Exclamo Judy.

–Te quiero mi linda conejita – asevero Nick abriendo lo brazos y allí Judy lo abraza.

Luego del paseo en la rueda de la fortuna se van a una pista de patinaje en donde zorro y coneja demostrarían su gran talento en patinaje, luego la pareja entro a un concurso de baile en donde Judy quería demostrar toda su habilidad en baile y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar el animador tomo el parlante y empieza a hablar: _¡Bueno señores ayer fue una locura!, pero vamos a ver qué tal se desenvuelve en otra ramas, hoy será de música latina en específico música cubana "Salsa"_.

– ¡Rayos! – exclamo Judy en voz baja.

– ¿Qué pasa Judy? – pregunto Nick en voz baja.

–Yo no sé bailar música cubana – respondió Judy aun en voz baja.

–Entonces déjame ser el guía – enfatizo Nick.

–Seguro – asevero Judy.

-Claro – respondió Nick sin ningún titubeo.

Ahí el dj pone la canción: **Tanto amor que te di** de Willie González y como asevero Nick empezó a guiar a Judy durante el baile que parecía ser coreografiado, es entonces que Judy le pregunta: ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar música latina?

–Estuve en puerto rico por unos años haciendo algunos favores – respondió Nick.

– ¡Favores o estafa! – enfatizo Judy algo atrevida.

–Porque crees eso – aludió Nick algo nervioso.

–Porque conozco a mi zorro – contesto Judy algo sarcástica.

En ese momento la canción cambia a la canción de **Ponte Pilas** de Los Adolescentes en eso Nick cambia el ritmo de baile, mientras Judy solo sigue a su novio en todo los demás animales casi podía con aquel ritmo que era más agresivo, pero otros animales seguía el paso de aquella canción, en ese momento la canción cambia a **Me gusta** de Los Adolescentes, Nick le baja la intensidad de baile pero no tanto ya que él conocía el estilo de esa agrupación, aquello impresiono tanto a la coneja como a los jueces y como lo intuyen algunos animales no soportan el ritmo apresurado de la agrupación Adolescentes, justo en ese instante la canción vuelve a cambia esta vez a la canción **Te va doler** de Maelo Ruiz, Nick reduce la intensidad y decide ir un poco más lento mientras su pareja le seguía el paso pero esta vez Nick se pega a Judy mas a su cuerpo para bailar más pegado ya que este tipo de salsa se baila así, por su parte Judy se impresionaba con cada técnica de baile de vulpino que cada vez parecía ser más un descendiente latino que de anglosajones, ya en ese punto ya algunos animales se habían retirado y solo quedaba cinco pareja de baile en ese momento el dj pon la canción **Amantes Cobardes** de Willie González otra vez el vulpino con gran maestría separa el cuerpo de su novia de él para así bailar más separado pero juntos y mientras guiaba Judy besa a su zorro y dijo: No seamos cobarde como eso amantes. Nick le sonríe y junto en ese momento termina la canción y entra el animador y dijo: _¡Ha sido una competencia feroz!, pero vamos a ver que determina los jueces._

Un grupo de animales se reúne a deliberar y luego de deliberar toma una decisión en ese momento deja que sea la jueza de medio quien de conocer el resultado, en eso la tigresa habla por el parlante y dice: _Los ganadores son… Pareja 8 conformada por un glotón y una gata._

Ahí todos aplauden y Nick dice: ¡Esto pasa a veces!

– ¡Tal vez fue por el beso! – exclamo Judy; –Bueno no me arrepiento de nada – asevero Judy.

–Hablando de eso Judy, ¿Dónde aprendiste hablar español? – puntualizo Nick.

–Algún día lo sabrás – contesto Judy.

Nick no insiste y deciden irse de parque de diversiones a teatro en donde estaba exhibiendo la obra de Franz Liszt y cuando iba por mitad de la obra ambos agentes se quedan dormido debido al cansancio de baile, al terminar la obra ambos se despierta sin saber de qué aplaudían el público, pero ello igualmente lo hacían, la pareja luego se dirigiría a un restaurant pequeño donde ambos pedirán una pizza de queso con maíz y mientras esperaba tanto Nick y Judy no se paraba de ver a los ojos.

Por otro lado en la sede de la gobernación tanto el comisionado de policía como el gobernador esperaban la llegada de la gobernadora de Zootopia, ahí el gobernador dice: ¡Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo!

–Descuide Jefe yo sé lo que hago – asevero el comisionado.

–Ahí llega una camioneta negra y de la nada aparece varios guardaespaldas seguidos por una loba blanca quien sube la escalinata de la gobernación y allí Alan le da una cachetada y le dice: Buen intento comisionada García.

– ¡Para esto me hiciste venir Steven! – insinuó La gobernadora.

–No señorita Wolfen esto no era lo que tenía en mente –contesto el gobernador nervioso tratando de calmar a la gobernadora.

– ¡Eso espero! – exclamo la gobernadora Wolfen dando la vuelta y bajando la escalera de la gobernación. En ese momento el gobernador con su cara de terror volteo a ver a su comisionado de policía e instantáneamente le comenzó a grita: TE VOLVISTE LOCO ALAN, GOLPEASTE A LA GOBERNADORA DEL ESTADO DE ZOOTOPIA.

– ¡Ella es la gobernadora de Zootopia! – exclamo Alan.

–SI MALDITA SEA, ME ACABAS DE METER EN UN PROBLEMA ENTRE ESTADOS – asevero el gobernador.

–Señor yo no lo sabía yo casi no veo la noticia… –

– ¡CALLESE!, ¡AHORA TENGO QUE REMEDIA ESTO DE ALGUNA MANERA ASI QUE DESDE ESTE MOMENTO QUEDA DESPEDIDO! – grito el gobernador.

–Desde luego señor – Afirmo Alan.

– ¡AHORA DONDE SE METIO LA SEÑORITA FIREFOX! – grito el gobernador.

En ese instante suena el teléfono de una pequeña casa y allí responde una mujer semi dormida: ¿Quién es?

– _Necesito que venga inmediatamente –_ informo el gobernador.

– ¡Voy en seguida! – contesto la mujer semi dormida, ahí cuelga el teléfono e inmediatamente golpea a alguien estaba a su lado y dijo: ¡Oye amor enciende el auto!

– ¡En serio!, ¡Son la nueve de la noche! – exclamo el hombre con voz dormilona.

– ¡Solo hazlo! – afirmó la mujer parándose de la cama.

Luego de un largo trayecto hacia la gobernación una panda roja de color amarillo llego acompañada de su compañero una hiena y allí vio al comisionado de policía sentado en una esquina y gobernador sentado en su silla y esta pregunta: ¿Qué paso? El gobernador no le respondió e inmediatamente se para de la silla y dijo: ¡Levante su mano! Extrañada esta sigue las órdenes de su jefe y este le dice: Señorita Firefox jura usted proteger y defender a todos los habitantes del estado de Nueva Jersey.

– ¡Si lo juro! – contesto la mujer.

–Felicidades señorita Retsuko ahora es la comisionada de policía de Nueva Jersey y como primera orden es que arreste al ex comisionado de policía Alan por agresión de un funcionario público – asevero El gobernador.

Aun no se lo podía creer y allí esta reacciona y responde: Si señor… Alan Ferren tiene derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que diga y haga será usado en su contra en una corte tiene derecho a un abogado si no tiene el estado le proporcionaran uno, tiene derecho a una llamada telefónica y al servicio médico de necesitarlos. La mujer saca aquel hombre que hasta ese día era su jefe, mientras hacia eso la hiena se queda paralizado mientras exclama: ¡Mi mujer es comisionada!, ¡mi mujer es comisionada! En eso el gobernador grita: HAIDA RESPONDE NECESITO QUE LOCALIZE A JEFE IRIS BOGO. Ahí este reacciona a la petición del gobernador y dice: ¡A la orden jefe!

Bogo repasaba algunos aspectos del caso cuando sonó su teléfono e inmediatamente lo responde: Dime que estoy ocupado.

– _Señor Bogo llamo de la oficina de la nueva comisionada de policía, el gobernador me pidió que lo llamara inmediatamente –_ informo Haida.

– ¡Voy enseguida! – enfatizo Bogo.

Bogo se apresura en salir de hotel en que estaba quedando en dirección a la calle y durante todo aquel trayecto él tendría que convencer a la nueva comisionada para que este caso quedara en manos de su agentes, al llegar a la gobernación este es recibido por una hiena e inmediatamente este lo guía hacia la oficina de la nueva comisionada, al llegar Bogo ve a una panda roja de color amarillo organizando alguna cosa y allí dice: Buena noche sr. Bogo espero no se inoportuna con mi llamada.

–No lo fue señorita… –

–Retsuko – contesto la pandita acomodando su escritorio.

–Bueno señorita Retsuko quisiera que mi agentes hiciera el proceso de interrogación a los criminales que ellos atraparon – afianzo Bogo.

–Notara que estoy de acuerdo con la postura de ex comisionado de policía Alan de que esto criminales fueron atrapados aquí en Nueva Jersey por ende están bajo la jurisdicción de la policía de Nueva Jersey pero viendo y determinando que fueron su agentes policiales lo que hicieron el arresto tendré que acceder a su petición con la única condición de que agentes de policía de Nueva Jersey este a la hora de hacer el interrogatorio – asevero Retsuko.

– ¡Podemos trabajar con eso!, gracias señorita Retsuko – respondió Bogo.

–De nada Jefe Iris Bogo – contesto Retsuko.

Bogo sale de la oficina de la comisionada dejando solo a Haida con su mujer, allí esta dice: ¡Haida necesito un favor tuyo!

–Lo que quiera mi amor – contesto Haida.

–Necesito que localice a todos esto agentes para que los despidas o lo reubique como policía de transito – asevero Retsuko con mucha carpeta en su manos.

–Son los inservibles, puedo colocarlo como policía de tránsito para que no se sienta "humillados" – afirmo Haida.

–Está bien Haida si esa es tu decisión la apoyare, otra cosa quiero que reserve el mejor restaurant de toda Nueva Jersey para festejar mi ascenso y si tienes suerte mañana te toque lo que te conté – asevero Retsuko muy picaronamente.

–Si jefa – contesto Haida muy sonrojado saliendo de la oficina de su esposa.

Retsuko se queda sola en su oficina y allí sube sus pies al el escritorio y dice: Comisionada Retsuko Firefox se oye bien, pero mi apellido ya no es Firefox, ¡ah da igual! Aquella mujer agarra el teléfono e inmediatamente marca un número, ahí alguien de otro lado de la línea responde y Retsuko dice: ¡Por favor con el señor Mozilla Firefox!

– _De parte –_ contesto la secretaria.

–De su hermana Retsuko Firefox – respondió Retsuko.

– _De inmediato Sra. Retsuko –_ contesto la secretaria.

 **\** **Notificaciones de Escritor/**

¡Wow Retsuko y Haida en esta novela!, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Bueno viendo que mi página de Facebook se convirtió en la más grande morada de Aggresive Retsuko yo me dije que quería hacer un fanfic de ella, pero viendo que ni siquiera la comencé a escribir ha decidido colocarla aquí con el único detalle de que su amiga más íntima no existe en este mundo excepto Feneco, otra cosa que de seguro enloqueció a Janyo y a todo el fandom de aggresive Retsuko es que Retsuko y Haida están casados, pero lo que nadie se esperaría es que Retsuko fuera ascendida a jefa de toda la policía de Nueva Jersey y ver como esta experta diplomática arregla la cosa con bogo eso me gustó mucho, así que disfruten este mini crossover mientras dure, ¡Je, je!

 **\** **Fin de la Aclaratoria de Escritor/**


	26. Capitulo 24: De vuelta a la acción

Capítulo 24: De vuelta a la acción

Nick y Judy llega al departamento mientras se besan apasionadamente Nick exclama: ¡Hoy volverá a ser mía!

– ¡Ay Nick! – exclamo Judy llena de placer mientras Nick le besa el cuello en ese momento Judy comienza a desvestirse mientras que aquel vulpino le besa en cuello y cuando está llegando a su ropa íntima el teléfono de esta suena y esta lo contesta inmediatamente: Habla con la detective Judy Hopps.

– _¡Hopps necesito que tú y Wilde se reporte inmediatamente! –_ informo Bogo.

–Como ordene Jefe – contesto Judy más calmada.

Bogo cuelga el teléfono al igual que Judy quien aparta al vulpino de su ser y ahí exclama: ¡Necesito que te vista!

– ¡Es en serio! – comento Nick algo molesto.

–Si es serio – contesto Judy algo apurada.

–Zanahoria no que íbamos a tener un momento a solas – enfatizo Nick.

–Yo sé que te prometí que tendríamos un momento a solas, pero el deber nos llama – puntualizo Judy.

–Empiezo a creer que el universo esta en mi contra – afirmo Nick.

–Nick viste y ya si llegamos a la estación te permitiré hacer tu voz de Batman – afianzo Judy apurada.

–¡Oh que bien estuve practicando! – aseguro Nick buscando su uniforme.

– ¡En serio! – Exclamo Judy algo extrañada; –Sabes que no quiero saber – agrego Judy apurada.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos policías están listo para acudí a su trabajo así que rápidamente ambos policía salen de aquel departamento para dirigirse a la estación de policía de Nueva Jersey.

Por su parte Bogo estaba desesperado y caminaba de un lado a otro cuando un taxi se detuvo enfrente de la estación y de él se bajan su detective y este le pregunta: ¿Por qué la tardanza?

– ¡El trafico! – contesto Nick.

– ¡Wilde son la 11 de la noche! – puntualizo Bogo.

–Quiere esa excusa o la verdad de que estamos haciendo cosa de novios – afianzo Nick.

–Me quedo con el tráfico – enfatizo Bogo; – ¡Vamos no hay tiempo que perder! – exclamo Bogo apurado.

En eso la pareja de detective sigue a su jefe y ante de llegar al área de interrogatorio el búfalo rompe el silencio: Antes de que entre allí, tengo que decirle que abran agentes de la policía de Nueva Jersey y será mejor si ambos se separan para que averigüen todo lo que puedan. Ambos agentes entendieron la misión que iban a impartir así que deciden separase para interrogar a su testigo…


	27. Capitulo 25: Tenemos nuestro objetivo pr

Capítulo 25: Tenemos nuestro objetivo principal.

Nick entra a una de la cabina de interrogación y allí encuentra al mismo sujeto que había atrapado en compañía de dos agentes de la policía de Nueva Jersey e inmediatamente con una voz muy grave y profunda y casi ronca pregunta: ¿Dónde esta droga?

– ¿Qué? – pregunta el sujeto muy confundido.

– ¿Dónde está la droga? – volvió a pregunta Nick con su voz profunda y casi ronca.

–Yo no sé qué es un droca – contesto el sujeto muy confundido.

– ¡No te haga el listo conmigo!, ¿Dónde está la droga? – enfatizo Nick con su voz profunda.

–Pero amigo no sé qué es una droca – contesto el sujeto mofándose de Nick.

Nick se le queda viendo con cara de fastidio y esta vez utilizando su voz normal pregunto: ¿Dónde está la droga?

– ¡Ah verlo dicho antes!, yo no tengo droga – contesto el sujeto aun mofándose de Nick.

Por su parte Judy entra en la otra habitación y siendo más directa pregunta: ¿Dónde está Cruz?

– ¿Quién? – contesto su criminal.

– ¿Dónde está Armando Cruz? – pregunto nuevamente Judy.

–No sé quién es – contesto el criminal.

Judy se queda mirando con algo de ironía y dice: Tú crees que tu amigo te respeten.

–Claro que me respetan, ¿Por qué lo pregunta oficial? – contesto el criminal.

–Porque me imagino un día que estés en la cárcel y tus amigos te vayan a visitar y te pregunte: **¿Oye quién te metió aquí?** Y tu respondas: **Una coneja** , he inmediatamente te convierta en hazme reír porque una coneja te noqueara – asevero Judy.

–Por favor conejita no me ganarías en juego de vencida – puntualizo el criminal.

–Eso sonó a una apuesta – puntualizo Judy.

–Si la panty te queda – enfatizo el criminal.

–Bueno está bien, pero que le conté al abogado que esto fue decisión de su cliente – asevero Judy.

–No se preocupe estimada oficial yo le apuesto a mi cliente – informo al abogado del criminal.

– ¡Ha bueno más a mi favor! – exclamo Judy seriamente.

Por su lado Nick ya estaba fastidiado de aquel criminal así que decide utilizar su táctica de ex- estafador y dice: Déjame adivinar odias tu trabajo, tu esposa ni siquiera te habla y tus hijos tampoco.

–Como lo supiste – responde el criminal extrañado.

–Intuición – contesto Nick alegremente.

–No, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – asevero el criminal extrañado.

– ¡Ah, ahora quieres hablar! – Puntualizo Nick jocosamente; –Pues lastimosamente yo hago la pregunta aquí – añadió Nick.

–Pues no te diré nada – contesto el sujeto de mala manera.

–Bueno eso es tu problema, cuando tu esposa se entere de que está en prisión te va insulta, pero cuando sepa el porque te va a querer asesinar y tu hijo nunca más te dirigirá la palabra – puntualizo Nick alegremente.

–Si Sabe tanto de mi cliente, porque no se ahorra su interrogatorio – aseguro el abogado.

–Porque mi misión aquí con su cliente es negociar y si copera tal vez pueda salir en 5 años por condena reducida en vez de enfrentar los 30 años que le podrían dar por venta y posesión de estupefaciente – aclaro Nick jocosamente.

El criminal se quedó pensando en aquella situación e inmediatamente dijo: ¡Tienes lápiz y papel!

–Claro – respondió Nick alegremente.

Nick se prepara para escribir cuando el criminal comienza a dicta: La droga esta es un almacén que esta al norte de estado…

– ¿Armando Cruz, lo conoces? – pregunto Nick.

–Claro él fue quien nos contactó a mí y a otro 4 sujeto más – contesto el criminal.

–Y dime: ¿Qué piensa hacer con tantas drogas? – puntualizo Nick.

–Véndela por todo el país y según el tendrá el negocio de año a la vuelta de la esquina – contesto el criminal.

Por otro lado Judy tenía sometido a su criminal contra la mesa y pregunta: ¿Le sigue apostando a tu cliente?

–No señora – contesto el abogado.

– ¡Ves hasta tu abogado te perdió la fe! – puntualizo Judy.

–Señorita estoy dispuesto a darle la ubicación de Armando Cruz si solo me deja en paz y nunca le menciona a nadie lo que aquí sucedió – asevero el criminal.

–De mi boca no saldrá nada y de su abogado tampoco, pero de ellos no te puedo asegurar nada – enfatizo Judy apuntando a los agentes policiales de Nueva Jersey.

El criminal pensó en su situación por unos segundos e inmediatamente contesta la interrogante: Amando Cruz vive en la calle Esmeralda con Riversay, complejo residencia Turnonluar edificio B, departamento 13-B.

–Ahora me dirás donde tiene la drogas – afirmó Judy.

–Están en un almacén llamado Croquen ese almacén queda al norte del estado, ahí se esconde la droga – respondió el criminal.

–Gracias por su colaboración espero no volverte a ver – aseguro Judy jocosamente.

Al salir de cuarto de interrogación Nick la ve embobado y dijo: Coneja Loca si antes te amaba, ahorra te adoro.

–Como te fue con tu voz de Batman – puntualizo Judy.

–Mal al principio, pero luego el criminal colaboro – afirmo Nick.

–Bueno ya que tenemos los testimonio hay que infórmaselo a jefe – aseguro Judy.

– ¡Pues vamos! – exclamo Judy.

Nick y Judy inmediatamente se dirige al comedor; allí Bogo esperaba noticia de sus agentes y al ver al zorro y la coneja entra por la puerta este lo saluda y ellos acatan el saludo de su jefe y van hacia donde está sentado y allí Bogo le pregunta: ¿Qué me tiene?

–Yo sé dónde vive Armando Cruz – contesto Judy.

–Y yo sé dónde tienes las drogas – aseguro Nick.

– ¡Ok!, ¿Dónde vive Armando Cruz? – puntualizo Bogo.

–Vive en un complejo residencial llamado Turnonluar, edificio B, departamento 13-B – respondió Judy.

– ¡Vaya!, ¿Y tú Wilde donde tiene Armando Cruz las drogas? – puntualizo Bogo.

–Él la tiene en un almacén que queda al norte del estado – contesto Nick.

– ¡A ti no te dieron el nombre verdad! – insinuó Judy.

–No – respondió Nick.

–Almacén llamado Croquen – añadió Judy a la información de su compañero.

–Excelente Hopps y tú también Wilde, ahora tenemos nuestro objetivo principal podemos proceder a un arresto – informo Bogo.

–Jefe hay que actúa con mucha preocupación y cautela no vayan hacer lo mismo que lo tipo que actúan haya en Zootopia – enfatizo Nick.

–Concuerdo Jefe debemos actúa con mucha precaución y cautela – Recalco Judy.

–Lo sé, Lo sé, así que de nuevo trabajara separado en equipo con la policía de Nueva Jersey, ¡Venga! – puntualizo Bogo saliendo del comedor.


	28. Capitulo 26: El Arrestro de nuestro obje

Capítulo 26: El Arresto de nuestro objetivo principal.

En ese momento dos animales una hiena y una panda roja se acurrucan junto como cualquier pareja y ahí la hiena dice: Pronto tendré a la comisionada en mi cama.

–Deja de ser tan posesivo – insinuó una panda roja de color amarillo, en ese momento ambos cierran sus ojos y comienza acurrucarse más juntos, justo cuando llegan Bogo con sus agentes mientras dice: ¡Y eso harán…! Aquel jefe y su detective queda impresionado cuando en ese momento la panda roja abre los ojos y ve a los invitados allí empuja a la hiena e inmediatamente este exclama: ¡Oye…! Rápidamente se calla y se aparta un poco de aquella mujer exclama: ¡En Zootopia no le enseña a tocar!

-Por supuesto comisionada Firefox – contesto Bogo.

–Pues para la próxima vez toque, ahora que quieres – asevero Firefox.

–Señorita Firefox necesito que un equipo liderado por mi mejores detective vayan a arrestar a Armando Cruz y desmantelar su distribución de droga – informo Bogo.

–Bueno no veo por qué no, ahora señor O'hyena puede ir con nuestro mejores agentes para que acaten las ordenes de los agentes de Bogo – asevero Firefox.

– ¡A la orden Jefa! – contesto O'hyena dirigiéndose a la puerta y le dice a los agentes de Bogo: ¡Sígame! Nick y Judy sigue a la hiena afuera de la oficina de Firefox dejando solo a su jefe con la comisionada, aquel búfalo chiflo alguna canción mientras ve al techo y allí la comisionada dice: ¡Haz la maldita pregunta!

– ¿Desde cuándo son novios? – pregunto Bogo.

–No somos novios, somos esposos, tenemos 5 años de casados – respondió Firefox.

–Entonces usted seria la señora O'hyena – Puntualizo Bogo.

–Si lo sé, aun me falta algunos papeles que firma para convertirme en la señora O'hyena, pero a esta altura quiero casarme por la iglesia y lo íbamos hacer esta semana, pero se atravesó todo esto – explico Firefox.

Por su parte O'hyena en compañía de los agentes de Zootopia llego al comedor y ahí se subió a unos de los bancos y grito: ¡ATENCION SEÑOR! Todos los agentes presten atención a lo que diría la hiena y este volvió a grita: SEÑORES NECESITO QUE HAGAN DOS EQUIPO PARA QUE VAYAN CON LOS AGENTES DE ZOOTOPIA HACER UN ARRESTO Y A DEMANTELAR UN SERVICIO CLADESTINO DE DROGAS, QUIEN SE ANOTA. Ahí doces agentes de Nueva Jersey se ofrecen y allí O' hyena vuelve a gritar: ¡BIEN ELLOS LE CONTARAN EL PLAN QUE TIENE! En aquel momento la hiena se baja de banco y antes de irse Nick lo sostiene por el brazo y le pregunto: ¿Algún consejo para una relación de inter especie?

–Para ti o para alguien más – respondió O'hyena.

–Para mi señor… –

–Mi nombre es Haida, Haida O'hyena – contesto O'hyena.

–Mucho gusto señor Haida, mi nombre es Nicholas Wilde y lo dijo por la coneja, ella es mi pareja – Puntualizo Nick.

–Algo que si te puedo decir que como somos de una especie cercana a los caninos hay que tener cuidado con el pene de uno – comento Haida.

–Bueno eso si lo sé, pero otro consejo – respondió Nick.

–Luego señor Wilde – contesto Haida retirándose del lugar, ahí Judy llaman a Nick y este acata el llamado de la coneja, en ese momento Judy explica lo que van a hacer: Nick, tu equipo iras al almacén Croquen.

– ¡Hecho! – contesto Nick.

–Mientras que yo y mi equipo ira por Amando Cruz – informo Judy.

–Deben tener cuidado si Armando Cruz es tan inteligente que de seguro tendrá un plan de escape – enfatizo Nick.

–Lo tendremos en cuenta – contesto Judy retirándose del lugar, al igual que Nick que se dirige al estacionamiento de la policía de Nueva Jersey allí Nick dice: Dispárele dardos tranquilizantes a todo lo que se mueva.

– ¡Si oficial! – contestaron lo hombre.

–Bueno vámonos – afirmo Nick todo desafiante.

El tiempo pasa en aquella ciudad y en un departamento casi lujoso un león recibía un relajante masaje mientras sonaba una música relajante, ahí aquel león dice: ¡Esto si es vida!

– ¿Le gusta señor Cruz? – pregunto la masajista.

–Claro puedo considera esto como lo mejor que me ha pasado – puntualizo Cruz.

– ¡Entonces espera lo de esta noche! – insinuó la masajista.

–Ya no puedo esperar por eso – comento Cruz.

En ese momento se dispara una alarma silenciosa en el reloj de Armando y cuando este ve el destello rojo en su reloj inmediatamente dijo: ¡Vete de aquí! La mujer sale corriendo de departamento y allí aquel sujeto de alguna manera logra vestirse y gracias a un tubo de bombero que había instalado hacia el departamento de abajo ahí agarra una valija que tenía en aquel departamento y sale de aquel lugar sin que nadie lo note. Justo en ese instante la comisión de la policía de Nueva Jersey llegan al departamento de Cruz le notifican a Judy que cruz ya no estaba ahí, aquella coneja se enoja y le pide a los agentes que se quedaron en la puerta de edificio que cubriese todas la salida y pidiera los documentos de identificación a todo aquel que quiera salir de ese complejo residencial.

Por otro lado de aquella cuidad varios repartidores de pizza llegan al almacén Croquen y allí un empleado cualquiera abre la puerta y grita: ¡AQUÍ NO SE ORDENO NINGUNA PIZZA! Los repartidores se quedaron en silencio hasta que una de ello le disparo un dardo tranquilizante e inmediatamente entra al almacén y grita: ¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO O DUERMANSE! En ese momento un trabajador grita: ¡LLEGO LA LEY! Los empleados comenzaron a correr como loco hacia toda parte, ahí los agentes de la ley comenzaron a dispararle a todo lo que se moviera dejando a un montón de animales dormidos en piso en ese momento Nick saco la radio: ¡Necesito una unidad para trasladar animales dormidos!

–Ira en seguida – contesto El operador.

–Lo hice bien señor Wilde – asevero un joven borrego.

–Si señor Thompson – respondió Nick dándole unas palmadas en hombro.

Aquel Borrego sonríe ante la afirmación de zorro y dijo: Muy pronto seré el mejor agente policial. Al oír aquella afirmación Nick sonríe y recuerda llamar a su coneja, ahí agarra su radio: ¡Aquí el detective Wilde a la detective Hopps!, ¿Cómo va la cosa por allá?

– _Mal, el sucio de Armando Cruz parece que se vio la película de Pablo Escobar o leyó la vida de fantasma Guzmán, porque aparentemente desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, en esto momento mi agentes está revisando el departamento de cruz para saber por dónde salió –_ contesto y explico Judy.

–Pero tienes agentes tuyo en todas la puerta – asevero Nick.

– _Sí, pero aparentemente este tenía un plan de para cuando todo saliera mal_ – contesto Judy.

–Judy escúchame con mucha atención, harás los siguientes… –

Luego de una hora escondido en un departamento diferente al suyo, Armando salió al escuchar que la policía se había ido, entonces con una voz sarcásticamente y risueña dice: Me salí con la mía otra vez. Aquel león llama al ascensor y con mucha alegría lo aborda, en ese momento el operador de ascensor le pregunta: ¿Qué piso?

– ¡Planta baja! – contesto el león.

Aquel león saco su teléfono y decide llamar a su jefe y cuando ya iba a llegar a su piso se acordó que aquel complejo residencia había decidido eliminar el servicio de operador de ascensor, entonces se preparó para noquear al operador y cuando llega a la planta baja todo una comitiva de cuerpo de policía de Nueva Jersey lo esperaba con sus armas tranquilizadora y ahí una coneja le dice: ¡Buen intento, pero nadie le ganas a los reyes de las tretas!

En ese momento el operador de ascensor saca una esposa y exclama: ¡Señor dese la vuelta! Aquel león acato la orden de aquel oficial disfrazado de operador de ascensor e inmediatamente comienza a narra su derechos: Señor Armando Cruz queda usted detenido por distribución ilegal de drogas en este y el vecino estado de Zootopia, tiene derecho a guarda silencio todo lo que diga y haga será usado en su corta en una corte, tiene derecho a un abogado si no tiene el estado le proporcionara uno, tiene derecho a una llamada telefónica y al servicio médico de necesitarlo.

Aquella coneja respira aliviada y con una voz muy amable dice: ¡Gracias Nick, gracias! Esta saca su radio: ¡Aquí la detective Hopps al detective Wilde!

– _¡Dime pelusa!_ – contesto Nick.

–Lo tengo – respondió Judy.

– _¡Vez te lo dije, ahora admite que no puedes vivir sin mí! –_ enfatizo Nick.

– ¡Lo admito no puedo vivir sin ti! – contesto Judy con su voz sensual.

– _Zanahorias no es justo, yo no estoy ahí para apachúrrate de beso y abrazos –_ Berreo Nick.

–Cálmate pronto estaremos solo en una cama – argumento Judy con su voz sensual.

– _Coneja loca como quisiera que estuviese a mi lado para darte todo y amor –_ contesto Nick.

–Dentro de poco nos quitaremos este caso de encima y volveremos hacer novios otra vez – Puntualizo Judy.

– _Y después dice que yo soy el loco, bueno coneja te dejo voy abordar un camión con criminales muy dormidos, no vemos en la jefatura de policía_ – pondero Nick.

–Hecho, ¡cambio y fuera! – dijo Judy cortando la comunicación.

Aquel zorro guarda su radio e inmediatamente sube al camión lleno de criminales dormidos y ahí le dice a los otros agentes: ¡Bueno trabajo!


	29. Capitulo 27: Las declaraciones de Cruz

Capítulo 27: Las declaraciones de Cruz

Al caer la tarde en la cuidad Nueva Jersey el departamento de policía se prepara para recibir a la gobernadora de Zootopia y su comisionada de policía. En ese momento llega un vehículo negro y todos los policías se ponen firme incluyendo a la comisionada de Nueva Jersey y su alterno y allí este le zurrara: ¡Esta nerviosa!

–No, ¡estoy aterrada! – replico la pandita roja de color amarillo.

–Es bueno saberlo porque yo creo que me voy hacer en los pantalones – asevero la hiena algo nervioso.

En ese instante de aquel vehículo se bajó una loba blanca, seguida por oso pardo lo presenta: Gobernadora Elizabeth Wolfen ella es la nueva comisionada de policía la señorita Retsuko Firefox.

–Mucho gusto señorita Firefox espero que sea mejor comisionada que su antecesor – comento Wolfen.

–Descuide Señorita Wolfen, estoy tratando de ser mejor comisionada de policía, pero hay un detalle mi apellido no es Firefox sino O'hyena y déjeme presentarle a mi esposo el señor Haida O'hyena – asevero Retsuko.

–Bueno días go-gobernadora Wolfen soy el esposo de la señora Retsuko y su compañero de trabajo – contesta Haida.

– ¡Oh mucho gusto! – Respondió la gobernadora Wolfen; –Ahora a lo que vinimos – asevero la gobernadora.

–Si vamos – contesto Retsuko volteándose al igual que su esposo, seguido por los otros animales introduciéndose a la comisaria y ahí Retsuko narra: Captura al señor Cruz iba a ser nuestra primera prioridad y con la ayuda de algunos agentes de la policía de Zootopia pudimos captúralo, esta si fue una verdadera cooperación entre estados vecinos.

–Señora Retsuko como soluciono el problema de jurisdicción – comento el gobernador de Nueva Jersey.

–Aunque mi anterior colega tenía la razón en la jurisdicción, yo resolví ese problema poniendo a los agentes de Zootopia a trabajar con nuestros mejores agentes para laboral junto en este desafío de captura a Armando Cruz – Informo Retsuko.

– ¡Eso espero señora O'hyena! – comento la osa polar.

–Descuide señorita García estaba muy consiente que bajo la administración de Alan Ferren habían malos agentes trabajando en caso importante, pero eso ya se acabó – respondió Retsuko llegando al cuarto de interrogación, ahí esperaba unos agentes de Nueva Jersey acompañado por los agentes de Zootopia Nick y Judy.

– ¡Dígame jefe Bogo que averiguo de Cruz! – exclamo Retsuko.

–En realidad nada señora O'hyena porque estaba esperando su autorización para comenzar a interrogar a Cruz – puntualizo Bogo.

Retsuko se palmeo la cara al igual que su esposo y la gobernadora de Zootopia pregunto: Señorita Retsuko pensé que ya le había dado la autorización para interrogar a Armando Cruz.

– ¡Bueno es mi culpa!, yo no le deje claro al señor Bogo que para esta interrogación no necesitaba pedir mi autorización siempre y cuando haya unos agentes de Nueva Jersey a la hora de hacer el interrogatorio – pondero Retsuko; –Señor Bogo tiene autorización para interrogar a señor Cruz – afirmo Retsuko algo apenada.

Ahí lo agentes de Nueva Jersey entra primero para ir a lado de la mesa de interrogación y abrir unos cuadernos de anotación, seguido por los agentes de Zootopia quienes son lo que cierran la puerta, al sentarse en la mesa Armando exclama: ¡Pierden su tiempo!

–Nosotros perder tiempo eso será imposible, tú en cambio está en prisión por un largo tiempo – comento Nick.

–No voy a caer en esa rutina de policía bueno y malo – asevero Cruz.

–Oye cruz esto no tiene que hacer así – aclaro Judy.

–Mira tierna conejita pierde tu tiempo, yo no diré nada – enfatizo Cruz.

–Bueno uno no puede decirte como vivir tu vida, nos vemos dentro de 150 años si es que todavía está vivo – proclamo Nick parándose de la mesa seguido por Judy y justo cuando el zorro iba abrir la puerta el león exclama: ¡Esperen!, ¿Cómo supieron que era yo el vendedor de drogas!

–La próxima vez búscate buenos cómplices y no a unos cobardes – asevero Nick abriendo la puerta.

– ¡Esperen! – Exclamo Cruz nervioso; – ¡Esta bien lo diré todo! – afirmo Cruz.

–Seguro porque no queremos presionarte – enfatizo Nick alegremente.

–Yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión mientras él está libre – asevero Cruz.

– ¡Bueno! – exclamo Nick cerrando la puerta, ahí vuelve a sentarse ambos agentes y allí Judy pregunta: ¿Para quién es la droga?

–Es de Jean Piolar él la manda a traer desde Miami hasta aquí a Nueva Jersey, luego con ayuda de alguna compañía de un tal Tiggerbenner se pudo pasar la droga a Zootopia – declaro Cruz.

– ¿Y cómo nadie de la policía de Miami lo detuvo? – pregunto Judy algo extrañada.

–Porque usábamos ambulancia para trasladar la mercancía – contesto Cruz.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Judy confundida.

–Zanahorias es ilegal que un policía pare a una ambulancia – respondió Nick.

– ¡Vaya aparentemente la coneja no se sabe la ley! – alardeo Cruz.

– ¡Bien Armando!, no contaste como trasladaban la droga, pero ahora queremos saber, ¿Dónde está las armas? – asevero Nick.

– ¿Qué armas? – pregunto Cruz extrañado

–No te hagas, ¡sabemos que tú también manejaba una red de distribución de armas de fuego en Zootopia! – Puntualizo Nick.

Armando se quedó callado por algunos segundos y dijo: Eso también fue idea de Piolar.

– ¿Y quién es este tal Piolar? – pregunto Judy.

–Esa información debería pedírsela a su jefe – puntualizo Cruz.

–Lo haremos y cuando regresemos queremos saber dónde están las armas – enfatizo Judy parándose de la silla seguida por su compañero y al salir había una gran discusión entre comisionada y luego de cerrar la puerta Judy pregunta: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

– ¡Estamos peleando jurisdicción! – contesto la osa polar.

–SEÑORITA GARCÍA OYÓ AL CRIMINAL EL PRIMERO TRASLADO LA DROGA A NUEVA JERSEY NO A SU ZOOTOPIA – grito Retsuko.

–PERO USTEDES NO LO SABIAN EN CAMBIO MIS AGENTES SON LO QUE HAN HECHO TODO EL TRABAJO – asevero García Molesta.

–SEÑORITA GARCÍA ESTO NO LO NEGOCIARE PORFAVOR DEBE SER PRIODIDA NUMERO UNO EN ESTADO DE NUEVA JERSEY – alego Retsuko molesta.

–SEÑORA O'HYENA ESTE ES UN CASO DE ZOOTOPIA… –

–QUE TAMBIEN ESTA SALPICANDO AL ESTADO DE NUEVA JERSEY – afirmo Retsuko.

– ¡Señora!, ¡Señora!, ¡Señora!, bajen el estrés, primero, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – intervino Nick.

–Estamos discutiendo jurisdicción – respondió García.

– ¿Y porque si hace un minuto se llevaban bien con el tema de jurisdicción? – pregunto Judy ingenuamente.

–No sabíamos que él estaba detrás de esta trama de tráfico de armas y drogas era Jean Piolar – contesto Retsuko.

– ¿Quién es Piolar? – pregunto Judy.

–Judy no recuerda que lo mencionaron en el expediente de Garraza, siempre se creyó que él fue principal distribuidor de drogas y armas durante los años 80 – respondió Nick.

–Además de que fue el principal sospechoso en la muerte de Carol, pero nunca se logró demostró nada en su contra – añadió Bogo.

–Y ahora que tenemos la confirmación de que él está detrás de todo esto y que está utilizando mi estado para traficar sus drogas puede y tiene que ser juzgado aquí – asevero Retsuko.

–Señora O'hyena tiene que recordad que MIS AGENTES HICIERON TODO EL TRABAJO POR ENDE LA JURISDICCIÓN ES NUESTRA – puntualizo García.

–Señorita García esta vez tengo que pelear por esa jurisdicción ya que fue a mi estado a donde se movilizo la droga – asevero Retsuko.

– ¡YA BASTA! – Grito Wolfen; –Podemos compartir jurisdicción – informo Wolfen.

–Podemos hacerlo y lo haremos este será una colaboración conjunta entre estados – puntualizo Steven.

–Además dejaremos que la corte suprema resuelva este problema de jurisdicción – aclaro Wolfen.

–Mientras tanto ambos estados compartirán jurisdicción hasta que la corte lo decida – informo Steven.

– ¡Si señores! – contesta ambas comisionadas.

–Ahora señores Wilde y Hopps vayan y averigüen donde están esa armas – asevero Wolfen.

– ¡Si madam! – respondieron Wilde y Hopps.

Ambos agentes vuelve a entra al cuarto de interrogación y esta vez Cruz parecía más inquieto de lo normal, ahí Nick le pregunta: ¿Qué te preocupa?

–El señor Piolar, el si es un verdadero experto en crear pantalla de humo – contesto Cruz.

–No si nos dicen dónde están las armas de fuego – alentó Nick.

–Las armas están al sur de Zootopia en un bodego llamado: "La puerta de oeste" – respondió Cruz.

– ¡Genial! – exclamo Nick alegremente parándose de la silla seguido por su compañera al salir de la habitación Nick dice: ¡Este arresto es mío!

– ¡Entonces vayan a Zootopia y detenga a Piolar! – exclama Bogo.

–Nosotros aquí idearemos un plan para detener proceder a detener ambulancia que este fuera de servicio – Comento Siul.

–Buena idea comisionada García – afirmo Nick alegremente.

Ahí ambos agentes salen corriendo para montarse en la patrulla, rápidamente Nick dice: Prende la sirena, porque esto va hacer divertido.

– ¿Por qué será divertido? – pregunto Judy.

–Porque vamos atrapar a los malos – respondió Nick poniéndose los lentes.

– ¡Te amo Nick Wilde! – exclamo Judy alegremente.

– ¡Y yo a ti Judy Hopps!, ¡Ahora a trabajar! – contesto Nick encendiendo la patrulla.

Ahí Judy enciende la sirena de la patrulla y ambos emprenden el viaje de regreso a Zootopia.


	30. Capitulo 28: Una distracción muy vivaz

Capítulo 28: Una distracción muy vivaz

Mientras tanto en la cuidad de Zootopia en un abanado bodego, algunos animales preparan un cargamento ilegal de armas para poderla extraer de aquella cuidad, mientras que un viejo oso polar supervisaba todo el procedimiento y allí con su acento francés dice: ¡Debería ir más rápido!

–Hacemos lo que podemos don Piolar – contesto un jaguar.

– ¡Tonto! – Exclamo Piolar dándole una cachetada; –Tenemos poco tiempo y tú me responde con esa niñería debes agilizar el proceso – proclamo Piolar muy enojado.

–Por favor don Piolar tenga consideración con mi trabajadores, hacemos lo que podemos – respondió el jaguar.

–Señor Bigotón tu puede hacer que esto se mueva más rápido – aseguro Piolar.

Allí un ayúdate de Bigotón interrumpe la conversación y exclama: ¡La policía viene en camino!

Allí Piolar se enoja y vuelve a golpear a Bigotón e inmediatamente dice: Espero que este feliz. Rápidamente saca su arma de fuego y le dispara en la pierna y en ese momento dijo: Que te sirva de recordatorio de que no quiero inútiles estorbando.

– ¡Si!... Me quedo claro señor Piolar – respondió Bigotón.

– ¡Y tu diles a tu trabajadores que es hora de plan B! – expreso Piolar.

–SI MI SEÑOR PIOLAR PUEDO HACER ESO – afirmo el lobo.

– ¡Ahora largo de aquí! – puntualizo Piolar.

–Si señor – contestan ambos hombre.

El lobo ayudo a su jefe a salir de la oficina de Piolar y ya afuera grita: ¡ACTIVEN EL PLAN B! Allí todos los trabajadores llevaron la caja de armas a un sótano en donde había un mini tren esperando por la carga. Aquellos trabajadores hacían aquella labor con prisa y en menos de tres minutos ya todo estaba cargado, allí baja Piolar acompañado de un puñado de empleados y aquel oso polar inmediatamente habla con el conductor y dijo: ¡Dirigirte a la calle Stan Lee!

–Si señor Piolar – contesto el chofer.

Por su parte Nick y Judy llegan a bodegón y no encuentra nada y allí Nick exclama: ¡Me lleva!

– ¿Pero cómo lo supieron? – pregunto Judy extrañada.

– ¡Hay un soplón en Nueva Jersey! – contesto Nick muy molesto.

–Deberíamos revisar a ver si encontramos alguna pista – pondero Judy.

– ¡Buena idea Zanahorias! – exclamo Nick.

Ambos agentes de la ley se separan para comenzar a revisar aquel bodegón vacío. Aquel lugar parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán dejando a su paso solo destrucción, aquella escena dejaba al zorro nervioso mientras mentalmente decía: Yo no creo en la coincidencia, alguien tuvo que decirle, allí está el predicamento, ¿Quién sería?

Por su parte Judy veía mucha cosa tirada en piso y mientras más se acercaba pudo ver bien que era aquella cosa e inmediatamente exclama: ¡Lotería!

Judy se pone guantes para comenzar a revisar algunas máquinas que era para contar el dinero, rápidamente su radio y dice: Nick tengo unas contadoras rápidas.

– _¡Contadoras rápida!, pero se utiliza para contar el dinero_ – contesto Nick.

–Yo sé para qué sirve zorro tonto, la verdadera pregunta que hacen aquí – asevero Judy algo molesta.

– _No es obvio zanahorias, aquí lavaban dinero_ – respondió Nick con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

Judy se sorprende mucho y cuando ve la otra máquina de contar dinero esta dijo: Por aquí paso mucho, pero mucho dinero.

– _¡Ay dios!_ – exclamo Nick por la radio.

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Judy.

– _Encontré sangre en piso –_ respondió Nick.

– ¡Llama a Howard y Moore! – exclama Judy poniendo la maquina en su lugar para seguidamente poner numero en cada una de máquina que cuenta dinero.

Luego de varios minutos llegan Howard y Moore aquella bodega, mientras Nick y Judy esperaba con un típico beso y allí Howard grita: ¡OIGAN BUSQUESE UN HOTEL!

–Recomiéndame uno – respondió Nick sarcásticamente dejando a Judy con deseo de volver a probar los labios de su novio, luego reacciono ante aquella situación y a lo que habían comentado y exclamó: ¡Las ambulancias!

– ¿Qué ambulancia zanahorias? – pregunto Nick.

–Recuerda que fue lo que dijo el involucrado que el tal Piolar mueve su drogas y armas a través de ambulancia, hay que parar a todas las ambulancias que este fuera de servicio – puntualizo Judy.

– ¡Mierda se me olvido! – exclamo Nick.

–Pero para esto necesitamos refuerzo – pondero Judy.

–Lo de más vuelta y pídelos – enfatizo Nick seriamente.

Ambos agentes se dirigen a la patrulla y allí Judy agarra la radio y exclama: ¡A todos los agentes de Zootopia pongas acabalas en la puerta de la cuidad!, ¡revisen cada ambulancia que este fuera de servicio!

Instantáneamente unos agentes que estaban en la salida de Zootopia por plaza Sahara acara el llamado, ahí una gata contesto: _¡Aquí Catfing acudiendo al llamado!_

–Bien – contesto Judy.

Seguidamente otros agentes que estaban en la salida de distrito forestal unos agentes estaban patrullando la zona, ahí una elefante contesta: _¡Aquí la detective Helga, acudiendo al llamado de los detective Hopps y Wilde!_

–Helga que bueno es oír eso – aclamo Judy algo feliz.

Posteriormente otros agentes que estaban fuera de servicio acuden al llamado de su compañero y allí un tigre dice: _¡Aquí el detective del gato y Comillan acudiendo al llamado!_

– ¡Es bueno oírlo muchachos!, ¡ya saben que hacer! – enfatizo Judy.

– _Si detective_ – contesta todos por la radio.

–Genial vamos en camino hacia la salida del norte y que comunica con el estado de Nueva Jersey – explico Judy.

– _¡Copiado, cambio y fuera!_ – responde todos por la radio, ahí Nick acelera la patrulla a todo lo que dar y justamente Judy dice: ¿Oye Nick que tiene tus labios que cada vez que los besos me dejan en blanco?

–Porque son irresistible zanahorias – contesto Nick.

–No puede discutir esa lógica – respondió Judy sarcásticamente mientras se diría a su camino.

En otro lugar de aquella concurrida cuidad un oso polar descargaba toda su ira contra su escritorio y algunos de sus trabajadores y allí grita: ¡COMO DIABLOS AVERIGUARON LOS DE LAS AMBULANCIA!

–Mi señor yo creo que fue Armando Cruz quien le dio esa información – respondió el trabajador.

–Está acusado a mi más leal trabajador de ser un soplón – puntualizo Piolar.

–Seamos honesto señor Piolar, Cruz le pudo ser leal, pero a la hora de la verdad se acobarda – afirmo otro trabajador de Piolar.

–El señor Cruz es el más leal trabajador que he tenido y ningún pelmazo dirán lo contrario – asevero Piolar sacando su arma de fuego e inmediatamente le dispara en la cabeza y le dice: No quiero más opiniones disparejas en contra de Armando Cruz.

–Sí, señor Piolar – contestaron los demás.

–Y llévense el cuerpo de este tarado – añadió Piolar.

–Si Señor Piolar – respondieron los demás antes de irse con el cadáver de su ex compañero.

Aquel oso polar se queda solo en su oficina pensando su próximo movimiento. Por su parte cada uno de los puntos donde estaban los agentes de la ley esto ya habían revisado todas las ambulancias de la cuidad y allí Catfing cansada reporta: No he encontrado nada raro, excepto insulto de los paramédicos.

– _Igual nosotros detective Hopps_ – informo Helga.

– _Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada_ – añadió Del gato.

Ahí la voz de una muy enojada coneja contesta: _¡Sigan buscando!_

– _Detective Hopps a esta altura ya es algo trillado_ – contesto Catfing.

– _¡Apoyo a la oficial Catfing!, hemos estado aquí por horas –_ puntualizo Helga.

– _Además de que probablemente sea ilegal_ – agrego Del gato.

Judy se queda calada ante la quejas de los oficiales y con frustración se golpea levemente la cabeza contra el claxon de la patrulla, mientras Nick estaba dejando ir a una ambulancia que habían revisado y en donde no encontraron nada, aquel vulpino se acerca a la patrulla y con su típica voz de relajo pregunta: ¿Todo bien zanahorias?

–No Nick cómo es posible que un grupo de animales desaparezca sin dejar rastro – contesto Judy algo cansada.

–Judy la mafia siempre estará a un paso al frente de la ley – puntualizo Nick algo estresado.

– ¡Como desearía que no fue así! – suspiro de cansancio Judy.

–Todos quisiéramos que no fuese así – asevero Nick algo cansado afuera de la patrulla.

La coneja se vuelve a meter en su pensamiento mientras toca el claxon de la patrulla, mientras Nick se tapa su pobre oídos para no escuchar aquel escándalo provocado por su frutada novia y con aquel estruendo Nick dice: ¡Oye amor deja de presionar el claxon! La coneja levanta su cabeza de claxon y se recuesta de cabeza del asiento de la patrulla y con un tono fastidiado vuelve a tomar la radio y exclama: ¡Sigan buscando!

En ese momento todos los agentes en servicio comenzaron a reclamar por la radio, pero Judy simplemente los ignora mientras Nick continuaba en medio de la calle con el cono de transito pidiéndole a los vehículo que bajaran la velocidad.

Inmediatamente la radio de la patrulla cobra vida y alguien exclama: _¡Detective Hopps y Wilde, quizá querer ver esto!_

–Estamos algo ocupado señor Moore – respondió Judy algo cansada.

– _Hablo en serio, tal vez quera ver esto_ – puntualizo Moore.

Judy se queda pensativa y allí Nick dice: ¡Ve tú yo me quedo!

– ¡Seguro! – exclamo Judy.

–Si amor completamente seguro – respondió Nick con su típica voz tranquilizadora; Judy enciende la patrulla y coge camino hacia el bodegón


	31. Capitulo 29: La relación de Nick y Judy

Capítulo 29: La relación de Nick y Judy sale a la luz

Luego de un largo trayecto Judy llega a bodega la puerta de sur oeste y allí dos caribú esperaba a la oficial y cuando Judy llego sola unos de los caribúes pregunta: ¿Y Nick?

–Al norte de la cuidad – contesta Judy.

– ¡Terminaron! – exclamo Howard algo extrañado.

–Jamás digas eso ni en broma, el solo se quedó hacer el operativo de acabarla – asevero Judy.

– ¡Ah bueno!, ahora tal vez queras ver esto – afianzo Moore.

– ¡Vamos pues! – proclama Judy.

Howard y Moore lleva a Judy hacia adentro y luego de caminar 15 metros entra a una oficina, ahí Moore dice: Trata de adivinar que hay aquí.

–Este… ¡um!, ¡no lo sé!, una oficina – contesto Judy.

–Eso lo que parece y más bien es que lo que, pero hay algo que no cuadra en toda la habitación y es esto – explico Howard apuntando al escritorio, Judy no entiende lo que quiere decir aquellos oficiales, pero estos inmediatamente empujan el escritorio hacia a un lado y allí dejan ver una escalinata de madera y dice: ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

–No lo es – contestaron Moore y Howard al mismo tiempo.

–Una entrada secreta al subterráneo de la cuidad – proclamo la coneja algo contrariada.

–Lo peor es que esa escalinata tiene años allí – puntualizo Howard.

– ¿Algún estimado? – pregunto Judy.

– ¡Y porque nadie en subterráneo dijo nada! – exclamo Judy.

–Por qué esta son de la treces paradas clausuradas por el estado durante los 80 – contesto Howard

–A este ritmo puede estar en cualquier parte de la cuidad – asumió Judy sumamente estresada.

–Probablemente porque esta línea tiene tres cursos, una es para la calle Thompson, la otra es para la comarca ardilla y la última para la calle Stan Lee – Puntualizo Howard.

– ¡Esto no se puede poner peor! – exclamo Judy algo frustrada.

– ¡He!, se lo muestra tu o se lo muestro yo – comento Howard.

–Lo hago yo – contesto Moore parándose a buscar algo en eso saca una rada que utilizan los policías y allí este dice: Reconoces esto Hopps.

– ¡NO ES CIERTO! – Grito Judy furiosa; – ¡NO ES CIERTO!, TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA – añadió Judy molesta.

–Sí estuvieron hablando de ese tipo y su plan por la radio, él lo escucho – enfatizo Moore.

–El tipo es muy inteligente – asevero Judy enojada y frustrada al mismo tiempo.

–Sé que está enojada Judy, pero hay que pensar la manera de atrapar a este idiota y su mafia – afianzo Moore.

– ¡Sabes que lo voy a joder! – exclamo Judy enojada.

– ¿Pero cómo? – pregunto Moore.

–Ya ves a ver – enfatizo Judy caminando hacia afuera de bodegón en dirección a la patrulla y al llegar a ella la coneja agarra la radio y dice: ¡Atención a los policías apostados en la acabala! Presten atención al siguiente mensaje: **C** harlie **O** scar **R** omeo **T** ango **E** cho, **C** harlie **O** scar **M** ike **U** niform **N** ovember **I** ndia **C** harlie **A** lfa **C** harlie **I** ndia **O** scar **N** ovember, **P** apa **O** scar **R** omeo, **R** omeo **A** lfa **D** elta **I** ndia **O** scar. **F** oxtrot **R** omeo **E** cho **C** harlie **U** niform **E** cho **N** ovember **C** harlie **I** ndia **A** lfa, **I** ndia **N** ovember **T** ango **E** cho **R** omeo **C** harlie **E** cho **T** ango **A** lfa **D** elta **A** lfa, **P** apa **O** scar **R** omeo, **E** cho **L** ima, **E** cho **N** ovember **E** cho **M** ike **I** ndia **G** olf **O** scar. ¡Repito! **C** harlie **O** scar **R** omeo **T** ango **E** cho, **C** harlie **O** scar **M** ike **U** niform **N** ovember **I** ndia **C** harlie **A** lfa **C** harlie **I** ndia **O** scar **N** ovember, **P** apa **O** scar **R** omeo, **R** omeo **A** lfa **D** elta **I** ndia **O** scar. **F** oxtrot **R** omeo **E** cho **C** harlie **U** niform **E** cho **N** ovember **C** harlie **I** ndia **A** lfa, **I** ndia **N** ovember **T** ango **E** cho **R** omeo **C** harlie **E** cho **T** ango **A** lfa **D** elta **A** lfa, **P** apa **O** scar **R** omeo, **E** cho **L** ima, **E** cho **N** ovember **E** cho **M** ike **I** ndia **G** olf **O** scar.

– ¡Aquí Catfing, recibimos su mensaje procedemos con su solicitud! – informo una oficial.

– ¡Aquí del gato, recibimos su mensaje procedemos con su solicitud! – informo otro oficial.

– ¡Aquí Helga, recibimos su mensaje procedemos con su solicitud! – informo otra oficial.

– ¡Aquí Wilde, recibir su mensaje procedo con su solicitud! – informó otro oficial.

Inmediatamente la radio queda en silencio y aquella coneja procedió a recortarse de la silla de la patrulla, cuando inmediatamente su teléfono suena ella lo saca de su bolsillo y ve que es una multillamada y allí lo contesta: ¡álo!

– _DIABLOS HOPPS COMO ES ESO POSIBLE_ – grito una voz muy enfadada.

– _Con razón no encontrábamos nada –_ añadió un hombre muy enfadado.

– _¡Oigan tampoco es que se desquiten con ella!_ – comento la voz de otro hombre.

– _Wilde tiene razón no sabíamos que este tipo tenia truco bajo la maga_ – pronuncio una voz suave y cansada.

– ¡Oigan, oigan muchacho!, sé que deber estar enojados conmigo y no lo culpo pero recién me entero de esto y era mejor hacer eso que seguir hablando por radio –

– _Oye Hopps no te ha puesto pensar que ese tipo fue un ex militar y también se sabe ese alfabeto –_

–Ha esta altura de ese sujeto me lo creo todo de ese tipo, pero por lo menos ya sabes que no conseguirá nada por la radio –

– _Oficial Hopps, pero él sabe que estamos tras él y ya sabe sobre las ambulancias no cree que deberíamos cambiar de objetivo –_

– ¿Y cómo Helga?, lo único que sabemos de este tipo que es un criminal experto –

– _¡Oye Judy tampoco lo alabes tanto! –_

– ¡Ay cállate Nick! –

– _Pero oficial Hopps entonces que hacemos no quedamos y hacemos lo mismo que estábamos haciendo –_

–No del gato ya recibimos muchos insulto de paramédicos el día de hoy, ay que reportarle esto al jefe –

– _¡Genial gritos de Bogo gratuitos!, voy a preparar mi lista de insulto –_

–Nick por más que quiera cállate la boca –

– _Ok cálmate Judy solo hay que pensar en otros métodos para investigar a este tipo –_

–Quizá deberíamos preguntarle a Garraza, ¡ah sí! No sabemos dónde diablo esta –

– _Pero por lo menos tenemos algunos expedientes sobre el que podemos revisar –_

–Tienes razón Nick, pero bueno ya lo demás tiene su ordenes no necesito repetirlo, hasta luego – Enfatizo Judy colgando el teléfono. Rápidamente Nick llama a Judy y esta lo responde: ¡Álo Nick!

– _Entonces hacemos lo que te dije o me quedó a esperar a que otro paramédico me insulte_ – puntualizo Nick.

–No Nick buscaremos en los expedientes viejos – respondió Judy algo cansada.

– _¡Oye mi amor yo tampoco estoy cansado!, pero tenemos que tener fuerza –_ alentó Nick alegremente.

–Gracias Nick no sabe cuánto me alegra oír eso – comento Judy.

– _¡Entonces ven a buscarme tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!_ – exclamo Nick.

–Voy en seguida – respondió Judy acudiendo al llamado de su novio y compañero.

Mientras tanto Bogo y El subcomisionado Echenique instalaban un nuevo sistema de seguridad y allí Bogo pregunta: ¿Señor Echenique cree que haya necesidad de esto?

–Señor Bogo yo solo sigo ordenes de la comisionada – respondió Echenique distraídamente.

– ¿Pero porque? – pregunto Bogo.

–Señor Bogo se lo voy a repetir una vez más su antiguo sistema de seguridad era muy arcaico y con felicidad podría ser burlado con este sistema de seguridad será casi imposible burlarlo ya que este sistema de seguridad le permitirá grabar todo en tiempo real decodificado en la computadora principal – explico el puma.

– ¿Pero porque tiene que poner cámara de seguridad en área de espera para oficiales? – pregunto Bogo.

–Declack cree que sus oficiales son unos flojos y son los primeros en dar información a los criminales – respondió Echenique.

–Señor Echenique eso es… –

–Una estupidez, si lo sé, pero Declack es insistente y la señorita García accedió para que dejara de molestar – respondió Echenique.

En ese momento Nick y Judy entra en aquella sala e inmediatamente la coneja exclama: ¡Jefe necesitamos los archivos viejos de Piolar!

–Déjeme buscarlo Hopps – contesto – Ya vuelvo señor Echenique – proclamo Bogo saliendo de la habitación.

Allí Nick y Judy se quedan solo acompañados del puma quien revisaba su celular y ahí Nick pregunta: ¿Usted es el subcomisionado, verdad?

–Si – contesto Echenique.

–Eso quiere decir que conocer a la comisionada García – pregunto nuevamente el zorro.

–Más de lo que ustedes creen – contesto Echenique

–Yo tengo una duda que tal vez pueda responder… –

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Echenique y este inmediatamente lo contesta para luego salir de la sala de espera sin darse cuenta que dejo activa la cámara de seguridad que daba a un monitor gigante en la recepción.

Mientras esperaba a su jefe Judy se sentó y allí dice: Quieres comprobar el mito de que la comisionada haya sonreído.

–Sí, yo no creo que una persona esa tan amargada como dicen por ahí – comento Nick.

–Yo en lo personal creo que la comisionada si es una cascarrabias – asevero Judy en tono jocoso.

Mientras tanto la comisionada y la oficial de asunto interno llegan a la estación y ven que todos los oficiales ven al monitor apostado en la recepción en donde se podría aprecia a los detectives Hopps y Wilde riéndose, allí aquel vulpino dice: ¡Te imaginas eso!; –imitando la voz de una mujer y su cara de enojo –Hola soy la comisionada Siul García. En ese momento la osa polar quien siempre portaba una cara seria suelta una pequeña risita. La coneja no se queda atrás para burlase de su máxima autoridad y allí dice: No es así, es más oigan incompetente y vagabundo hagan su trabajo bien porque para algo el gobierno les paga.

En aquel momento la osa polar suelta una carcajada tan estridente que muchos oficiales se queda sorprendido incluyendo a Declack, por su parte Nick no se queda atrás y agrega: Imagínate la cara de Siul pero aún más molesta de lo usual teniendo una cita con cualquier podre desdichado y le diga con su típico tono de voz molesta: no te acostumbre que solo me apiade de tu miserable alma. Allí Judy se ríe sin pensar que aquellas palabras llegarían hasta su máxima autoridad quien reía con la caracterización que hacía de ella, mientras todos los agentes policiales la veían con mucha extrañeza a su oficial superior quien se reía enérgicamente y allí esta dice: ¡En serio creen que siempre soy una estirada!, ja, ja, ja, ja, yo a veces puedo ser buena onda. La risa de aquellos policías se detiene gradualmente y allí la lagomorfa exclama: ¡Que divertido es reírse un poco!

–Tú crees que algún día podremos vivir en paz, sin tener un caso tan difícil como estos – puntualizo Nick.

–Pero Nick es nuestro trabajo y en caso como lo que nos ha tocado la cosa siempre se van poner difíciles y a veces cuando crees tener la respuesta a todo sale algo más y tienes que comenzar desde cero – asevero Judy relajada.

–Sabes una cosa me alegra tener este trabajo y sabes que más me alegra esta junto a ti eso es lo que más me alegra, junto a ti soportaría los gritos de Bogo, de Declack e incluso de la comisionada Siul – aseguro Nick de forma muy romántica.

– ¡Ay Nick! – Exclamo Judy; – ¡Dame un beso! – ordeno la coneja.

El zorro no lo dudo ni dos veces cuando estampo sus labios con los de Judy uniéndolo en un beso tan apasionado que podría sentirse en aire, mientras que en la recepción alguien grita: ¡GANE LA APUESTA A VER SUELTE SU BILLETES!

Todos los agentes comienza a sacar billete de su billeteras y dársela al caribú que estaba en la recepción, en ese momento entra otro puna y un jabalí y cuando el jabalí ve al monitor golpea levemente al puma por el pecho para señálale el monitor de la recepción y cuando este ve que es lo que estaban haciendo los oficiales Hopps y Wilde se queda sin habla para luego volver a sentir la mano de su compañero pero esta vez haciendo la señal de que le diera su dinero, justo en ese instante entra tres oficiales quienes traían a un criminal esposado y al ver al monitor gigante que estaba en la recepción los tres agentes exclama: Con aquel acepto mexicano: ¡Ay canijo! El criminal aprovecho y dijo: ¡Oigan yo también soy mexicano!

–Pero infligiste la ley – contesto uno de los tres oficiales, mientras el otro oficial agrega: ¡Que besote verdad!

– ¡Si wey! – contesto el otro oficial.

– ¡Esta caliente! – agrego el criminal.

En ese momento Bogo y Echenique salen de la sala de archivo mientras seguían hablando del sistema de seguridad, pero cuando ambos ven al monitor que estaba en la recepción ambos exclama: ¡Pero que mierda!

En ese momento Nick nota la cámara de seguridad pero pensó que estaba desactivada por su parte Judy nota la luz roja que indicaba que aquella cosa estaba activa pero no le dio mucha importancia porque pensó que aquello solo quedaría guardado en un montón de video que nadie revisaría así es que ambos siguieron besándose hasta que regresaron su jefe y allí el puma con algo de preocupado dijo: La cámara estaba activa.

–Si lo sé, pero nadie vera eso – asevero Judy.

–Bueno déjame decirte que en eso no tiene la razón porque accidentalmente esta cámara daba a monitor gigante que estaba en la recepción así es que en definición toda la estación lo vio – contesto Echenique.

Nick y Judy se queda atónitos ante aquella revelación, justamente entra su máxima autoridad y allí dice: ¡Oigan yo también puedo ser buena onda y para desmostarlo hoy todos los oficiales incluyéndolo pueden irse temprano, por cierto lindo beso!

Nick y Judy quedan totalmente petrificado porque ellos pensaron que aquella burla hacia su oficial superior quedaría en privado pero aquello cosa desapareció con el viento por su parte Bogo se quedó sorprendido luego de la decisión de su jefa y aun no cabía dentro de si aquella palabras, por otra parte Echenique exclama: ¡Siul está feliz, debieron haber hecho algo muy bueno para que este feliz! Pero Nick y Judy aún estaba petrificados en ese momento el puma aplaude muy fuerte para sacar a sus agentes del estado hipnótico y vuelve a exclama: ¡Siul Está feliz, debieron hacer algo muy bueno para que este feliz!

–Este… ¡em!... ¡eh!... Nos burlamos de ella – contesto Nick.


	32. Capitulo 30: A nadie le importa

Capítulo 30: A nadie le importar

Siul se aleja de aquella habitación seguida por Declack y allí esta dice: Eso es todo ninguna penalización.

–Si porque no hicieron nada malo, solo se burlaron de su jefe y ya – contesto Siul.

– ¿Pero eso no le hierve la sangre? – pregunto Declack nuevamente.

–La verdad que no, es más cuando Antonio y yo éramos simple oficiales siempre nos burlábamos de nuestro jefe – contesto Siul.

–Pero comisionada estaba dándose afecto cariñoso en área de trabajo – informo la zorra.

– ¿Y qué? – Pregunto extrañada –Yo también lo tuve, el señor Echenique lo tuvo con su ahora difunta esposa, el punto es que no es nada de otro mundo – asevero Siul.

– ¡Pero no cree que su relación entorpecería la investigación! – exclamo nuevamente.

–Respóndeme algo señorita Declack, ¿Quiénes fueron lo que atraparon a Tiggerbenner? – enfatizo la osa.

–Hopps y Wilde – contesto la zorra.

–Si ellos ya pudieron atrapar a un criminal pueden volver atrapar a otro criminal – contesto enfáticamente la osa mientras caminaba.

–Pero no le importa ha caso que ellos… –

Siul se detiene en medio de la recepción con todos sus agentes viéndola con cierto temor y allí grita: ¡ALGUIEN EN ESTA ESTACIÓN LE IMPORTA LA RELACIÓN SENTIMENTAL DE HOPPS Y WILDE!

–NO – responde todos los oficiales.

–Ve señorita Declack se lo dije a nadie le importa que Hopps sea una coneja o que Wilde sea un zorro ni tampoco su relación sentimental lo que le interesa es trabajar para llevar su comida a la mesa, recuerde que estoy de buen humor y no pienso cambiar mi decisión entendido – proclamo Siul.

–Si señora – respondió Declack.

– ¡Por cierto muchachos Hopps y Wilde me recordaron que he actuado como una cascarrabias todo el tiempo por eso hoy todos los oficiales pueden salir temprano! – Anuncia Siul caminado hacia la salida; –Pero no se acostumbre – agrego Siul.

– ¡SI SEÑORA! – gritaron todos los oficiales.

Siul salió de la estación dejando a Declack con un simple enojo mientras los oficiales celebraban la decisión de su máxima autoridad, pero para Declack aquello no es algo de celebración sino de asco por aquel bochornoso espectáculo dado por los agentes Hopps y Wilde y allí en voz baja dijo: No voy a dejar que te salga con la tuya.

Por su parte Bogo baja a la recepción y descubre que sus agentes estaban celebrando y algunos estaban dejando su expediente en la recepción y allí Echenique exclama: ¡Aprovechen que Siul está de buen humor; eso algo que no suele suceder todos los días!

–Bueno si usted lo dice – contesto Bogo algo atónito.

Echenique se retira de aquella estación dejando tanto a Bogo y a su detective muy confundidos de lo que estaba pasando.


	33. Capitulo 31: Lo que provocan los celos

Capítulo 31: Lo que provocan los celos

En ese momento Bogo entra en si e inmediatamente grita: ¡Oigan se lo que dijo la comisionada, pero si lo van hacer lo hacen con orden! Rápidamente la multitud de agentes aglomerado en la recepción para dejar los archivos de ese día pasaría hacer una cola de animales trataban de dejar su carpeta de investigaciones, aquellos no satisfago a Bogo allí dice: ¡Voy a ayudar a Clefer, ustedes dos pueden irse!

– ¡Pero y nuestro reporte! – exclamo Judy.

–Está en mi escritorio, luego me pone al día – asevero Bogo.

– ¡Pero! – exclamo la coneja.

–Sin pero Hopps, pueden irse a descansar – asevero Bogo alegremente de su agentes.

Por su parte Judy no puedo seguir discutiendo con su jefe y ya que había recibido una orden inmediatamente salen de la estación, por su parte Declack sube a la oficina de Bogo y encuentra en sus escritorios varios carpeta de caso, pero había una que estaba apartada del resto de la demás en su título decía: Reportes de Hopps y Wilde; Declack no dudo ni un minuto agarra la carpeta, luego la zorra salió de Bogo para así introducirse en la suya que quedaba algunos centímetro de la Bogo y allí sintió un gran alivio en su cuerpo no fue hasta que se sentó en su silla cuando se dijo: ¡Mierda que hice!

Luego de un largo trayecto la inusual pareja llega a la casa rodante de Nick y allí este dice: bueno nos vemos mañana. Aquella coneja se despidió de él y allí Nick entra en su casa y acto seguido se acuesta en su cama e inmediatamente se duerme luego de esta casi dos días sin dormir, pero su tranquilo sueño es interrumpido por el sonido de su puerta Nick con gran fastidio se levanta de la cama, cuando abre la puerta consigue a su novia ahí parada y Nick le pregunta: ¿Qué no puedes vivir sin mí?

– ¡Tal vez!, por eso esta noche me quiero quedar contigo y no aceptare un no como respuesta – respondido Judy.

– ¡Esta bien! – Contesto – ¡Pasa! – ordeno Nick.

Judy entra a la pequeña casa rodante de su novio, allí ella nota que Nick aún tenía su uniforme puesto y pregunta: ¿Duerme con el uniforme? Nick no lo había notado y respondió: ¡Pesen que me lo había quitado!

– ¡Demasiado casado para seguir en pie! – exclamo Judy.

–Si, además de que han sido muy estresantes – contesto Nick cansadamente.

–Bueno después de hoy espero que la cosa sea más fáciles de hacer – asevero Judy muy pensativa.

– ¡Bueno!, no quiero seguir hablando de trabajo sino de la cama, ¡tengo sueño! –

–Más te vale que soy pequeña y puedo adóptame con tu cama – comento Judy seductoramente.

– ¡Sí que eres traviesa! – exclama Nick cariñosamente.

Aquella pareja se acuesta en la cama y acto seguido ambos se duermen. Luego de algunas horas de sueño el teléfono de Judy suena y aquella coneja quien dejo de sujeta a su novio como un muñeco y contesta el teléfono: ¡Espero que tenga un buen motivo para llamar!

–Necesito que vengas inmediatamente – ordeno Bogo suavemente.

–No es que es nuestros descansos – apunto Judy cansada.

–Lo siguiente no te va a gustar – explico Bogo.

– ¡De acuerdo! – exclama Judy colgando el teléfono.

La coneja se levanta de la cama e inmediatamente llama a su novio y este obedece mientras murmura algunas cosas, pero aquella lagormorfa decidió ignóralo y rápidamente se montan en la patrulla para encaminarse a la estación.

Al llegar a la estación Bogo los esperaba a la afuera de la estación y ahí el búfalo dice: tendrá que realizar un nuevo informe.

– ¿Y por qué? – pregunto Nick algo extrañado.

–Pregúnteselo a Declack – asevero Bogo apartándose para dejar al descubierto a la zorra.

– ¡Quizás accidentalmente destruir su informe! – exclamo Declack.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclama ambos agentes impresionado.

Ahí inmediatamente llega un vehículo y de él se baja una osa polar y ahí apunta a la zorra y grita: ¡ENTRA!

Declack entra a la estación y se dirige a su oficina para así está más protegida, pero en eso entra la osa y cierra la puerta con un portazo sin antes decirle que se sentara en la silla partícula de la oficina de zorra he inmediatamente agarra la silla de Declack y se sienta enfrente de ella y exclama: ¡Qué demonios te pasa!

–Jefa yo… –

–Te doy una orden y la desobedeces, te dije que no siga en tu insistencia, pero sigue y sigue y sigue, así es que quiero que expliques: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – esgrimió Siul muy enojada.

–Jefa es que le tengo envidia a la detective Judy Hopps porque me quito a mi amigo de la infancia el señor Nick Wilde – explico Amanda.

–Entonces destruiste la carpeta de un caso importante solo por celos, dime en qué diablos estaba pensando –golpea con su puño suavemente el frente la zorra– dime en que diablo estabas pensando, ¡DIME! –

–Mi señora es que no, no, no lo pensé – contesto Declack

– ¡que no lo pensaste!, ¡QUE NO LO PENSANTE! – exclamo Siul parándose de la silla e inmediatamente la arroja contra la pared destruyéndola por completo, cosa que lleno de miedo a Declack y allí se acercó a la silla de Declack con su típica cara malhumorada y vuelve a grita: ¡QUE NO LO PENSANTE!, ¡YO CREO QUE SI LO PENSANTE, PERO NO TIENES EL VALOR DE ADMITIRLO!, AHORA YO TENGO QUE ARREGLAR TU MALDITO ERROR.

– ¡Jefa no volverá a pasar! – exclamo Declack.

–QUE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR –la agarro por la camisa y la paro de su silla para arrinconarla contra la pared– CLARO QUE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR SABES PORQUE, PORQUE NO VOLVERÁS A ACERCARTE A HOPPS Y WILDE NI SIQUIERA SI ES UNA INVESTIGACION POR SUPUESTA "ACCION CRIMINAL" O ALGO PARECIDO PORQUE SINO TE DESPIDO ME ENTIENDES – grito García.

–Si señora – contesto Declack.

–NO TE ESCUCHE – grito la osa.

– ¡SI SEÑORA! – grito Declack.

Siul suelta a Declack para salir de su oficina y baja la escalera hacia la recepción y ahí se encuentra con Bogo y sus agentes y ahí está grita: HOPPS Y WILDE NO LO QUIERO AQUÍ Y MENOS HOY EN LA NOCHE, ASI ES QUE REGRESEN A CASA ¡AHORA!

–Si señora – contestaron ambos agentes.

–LO MISMO VA PARA TI BOGO Y YA SABES NO QUIERO A DECLACK CERCA DE ELLOS DOS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE – proclamo García con otro grito. La osa polar se sube a su auto y este rápidamente arranca del lugar, en ese momento Bogo exclama ¡Quería ver a Siul muy enojada!, creo que lo han hecho, ya la escucharon vayan a casa mañana tendrá mucho trabajo.


	34. Capitulo 32: A comenzar desde cero

Capítulo 32: A comenzar desde cero

Al día siguiente Nick y Judy regresan a la estación medio descansado y al llegar a la recepción saludan a un jabalí y este le pregunta: ¿Oye escucharon que la comisionada casi despide a Declack?

– ¡Escucharlo!, estuvimos aquí en vivo y en directo – asevero Nick.

– ¡Tuvo que se genial! – exclamo el jabalí.

–Genial tuvo que ser más genial ya que hizo enojar a la comisionada Siul – proclamo un feneco

–Tú también te enteraste – puntualizo Judy.

–Entérame es algo que incluso esta en Zoowhat's – contesto el feneco riéndose sacarcaticamente; –No vamos unos días y ustedes dos ya tiene esta estación patas arribas – aludió aquel vulpino.

–Además de que pusieron a Declack en su sitio, ¡ya era hora! – proclamo una puercoespín.

– ¡Frederick y Mercy ustedes llegan en buen momento para mi relevo! – exclama el jabalí.

–Si ya veste nosotros nos haremos cargo de la recepción – contesto Finnick.

–No yo quería ver la cara de Declack cuando Siul la regañaba hubiese pagado una fortuna por ver eso – enfatizo Mercy burlonamente.

–Si fue genial y todo pero gracias a ella tenemos que rehacer todo la carpeta de informe de caso Piolar que estaba ligada con algunos remanentes de Tiggerbenner – puntualizo Judy.

– ¡Así la cosa son mejores! – exclamo Finnick.

– ¿Cómo podría ser mejores? – pregunto Nick molesto.

–Así podrá ver con más detalle la cosa que ha hecho el sujeto y su intento de oculta todo indicio de mafia – explico Finnick.

– ¡Desde cuando te volviste tan sabio! – exclamo Nick extrañado.

–Tengo mis momentos – contesto Finnick.

–Bueno gracias por el consejo lo necesitaremos más que nunca, ahora los dejamos – persevero Judy subiendo a su oficina seguido por su leal novio y compañero, al llegar Nick dice: Ya sé a quién se lo robo.

– ¡A quien! – exclamo la coneja.

–A un viejo amigo nuestro llamado Tod, ¡donde estará ese ser ahora! – contesto Nick.

– ¿Desde cuándo no ve a ese viejo amigo? – pregunto Judy.

–Desde que se casó con ESA francocanadiense como se llamaba… ¡ha si Vixey! – contesto Nick.

–Porque lo dices con tanta rabia, tienes algún problema con los francocanadiense – enfatizo Judy.

–Digamos que tuve una mala experiencia con una francocanadiense – respondió Nick.

– ¡Dijiste que nunca habías tenido una novia! – puntualizo Judy.

–Nunca tuve novia, pero eso no quiere decir que no saliera con chicas – contesto Nick.

– ¡Pero te quiero alguna lección sobre esa relaciones, verdad! – pondero Judy.

–Si – contesta Nick; –Ahora concentrémonos en rehacer ese informe – agrego Nick.

–Así habla empecemos con los remantes de… –

Ahí entra Bogo y exclama: ¡Hopps, Wilde tengo los expedientes de Piolar!

– ¡Gracias Jefe! – contesto Judy agarrando la carpeta de la pata de su jefe.

–De nada Hopps, ustedes pueden resolver esto – contesto y alentó Bogo.

–Gracias Bogo eso no ayuda y bastante – agrego Nick.

Bogo cierra la puerta y Nick y Judy se pone a trabajar en rehacer toda la carpeta de informe de Piolar. Al llegar la noche Nick estaba encima de una carpeta de las antiguas investigaciones de Piolar, mientras dormía plácidamente, mientras Judy trataba de no cerrar su ojos debido a su agotamiento, en aquel momento el teléfono de su despacho sonó despertándola a ella y a su compañero quien exclamo: ¡NO ESTOY DORMIDO! Allí la coneja responde el teléfono: oficina de la detective Judy Hopps y El detective Nick Wilde quien es.

– _Alguien me dijo que buscabas información de Piolar tal vez yo tenga algo –_

– ¡Mr. Big! – exclamo Judy confundida.

– _No hagan pregunta por ahora, solo vengan –_ contesto y ordeno Mr. Big.

–Si señor iremos en seguida – contesto Judy antes las ordenes de Mr. Big.

– _Los espero_ – afirmo Mr. Big colgando el teléfono.

Ambos policías se acomodan el uniforme y rápidamente salen de su oficina en dirección al estacionamiento, ahí ambos suben a la patrulla y se dirige a la mansión de Mr. Big.

 **\** **Notificaciones de Autor/**

Entramos en la era de los capítulos largos debido a que estamos a punto de concluir la temporada por otra parte debo enfrentarme a una supuesta reducción de recurso por mí lo que les pido que ahora en delante de más apoyo por favor comente y dejen su estrellas o lean el capítulo primero en Blogger porque así darían más apoyo. Sin más nada que decir hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **\** **Fin de la notificaciones/**


	35. Capitulo 33: Una gran ayuda

Capítulo 33: Una gran ayuda

Al llegar a Trundatown Judy y Nick se dirigen a la quitan mansión más grande de la cuidad en donde era esperados por un oso polar y ahí exclama: ¡Bienvenidos detective Hopps y Wilde, Mr. Big lo espera! Ambos policías se bajan de la patrulla oficina y la musaraña proclama: ¡Bienvenido!

–Buena noche Mr. Big – saludo Judy entrando en la oficina de Big.

–Buena noche mi niña, deben está trabajando mucho con su caso – contesto Mr. Big.

–Si –respondió– Pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Cómo lo supo? – agrego la coneja.

–Tim tiene un primo trabajando en la policía y más en su estación – contesto Big; –Yo en vez de dejar trabajando a esa patética zorra en la policía la hubiese despedido – agrego.

– ¿Entonces porque tanto misterio Sr. Big? – pregunto Nick.

–Porque yo conozco a Piolar y es un sujeto poco confiable tiene que tiene distinta forma de ver la vida… –

– ¡Nos puede explicar! – exclamo Judy.

–Ha eso iba mi niña. Jean Piolar nació en suiza en un ambiente familia muy alegre, pero debido a un accidente de auto se quedó huérfano, luego una pareja de francocanadiense lo adopto, pero desafortunadamente la pareja no pudo seguir viviendo en suiza así que se mudaron a Zootopia cuando él tenía 5 años, durante esa época Piolar comenzó a enfurecerse por con la vida por haberle quitado a su verdaderos padres y también de la forma en que su padres adoptivos se esforzaban mucho para mantenerlo, así es que un muy buen día se escapó de su casa y comenzó a robar cosa pequeña hasta volverse un experto robando cosa, pero él no se conformaba con eso y nada más, él quería tener mucho dinero así que el junto a otro malviviente comenzaron una mafia de estupefaciente que le hizo gana grandes sumas de dinero y para trata de oculta esa grandes sumas de dinero fundo una empresa llamada Festín Destiny una compañía que cubría desde envió y traslado de cosa hasta exportado de armas y distribuyéndola en todo el país, lo cual le daba la excusa perfecta para continuar con su imperio criminal, pero luego conoció una extraña mujer quien le propuso una idea de cómo duplicar su ganancia con otro tipo de drogas y este no se opuso a la idea sino que le encantó la idea de aquella mujer y por un tiempo Piolar distribuyo atreves de su empresa muchas drogas que ponía a una sociedad en decadencia y fue allí que un oficial de policía adjunto a una unidad especial lo empezó a investigar y a entrometerse en varias de sus operaciones clandestinas y fue aquello lo que lo sacó de quicio y lo llevo a planea la destrucción de este agente pero sin esta involucrado directamente sin pensar que aquello traería muchas repercusiones tanto para el como para el país entero, pero Piolar era demasiado listo y tapo muy bien su huella que el mismo agente que quería destruir no pudo desmostar nada en su contra saliéndose así con la suya, pero incluso con todo ese escándalo a su alrededor suyo no quiso dejar ese negocio así que decidió continua con aquello y con la ayuda de otro empresario reiniciaría su tráfico ilegal pero esta vez también con armas – narro Big.

–Es bueno saber todo esto Mr. Big, pero esto de que nos ayuda en nuestra investigación – enfatizo Nick.

–Piolar prepara sacar las drogas mañana utilizando una antigua ruta de subterráneo que comunica a estado de Zootopia con Virginia, pero antes probara suerte sacando la drogas en camiones blindado que debería está portando remesa hacia el departamento de tesoro, ya que este tiene también una empresa de camiones blindados que le prestan el servicio al departamento de tesoro, al punto que quiero llegar es que Piolar piensa sacar su cargamento de aquí de alguna manera – explico Mr. Big

– ¡Me lleva! – exclamo Nick enojado

– ¿Cómo le podemos ganar a este sujeto?, ¿Cómo hacemos para que el no saque su drogas del estado? – pregunto Judy muy desanimada.

– ¡Oigan ustedes son los mejores para resolver caso! – animo Mr. Big

–Señor es halagador que nos consideren los mejores, pero no le voy a mentir Piolar nos lleva mucha delantera y nosotros estamos con la espada y la pared – asevero Judy cansada.

–Cada vez que creemos tenerlo contra la pared él se escapa y ahora tiene todas las de ganar porque si usamos la radio él nos escuchara y llamar a la comisionada para que suspenda otra vez las actividades de metro porque él se daría cuenta de que sabemos su plan incluyendo lo otro, por donde lo quiera ver estamos jodidos – analizo Nick con actitud derrotista.

– ¡Wilde tu…! –

– ¡Wilde!, eso quiere decir que mi madrina está aquí – comento una pequeña musaraña.

Los dos agentes de la ley se voltearon y ve a una musaraña niña quien portaba su juguete favorito mientras veía inocentemente adentro de la habitación y cuando ella vio a su madrina esta salto de la alegría mientras gritaba: SI, SI, MI MADRINA ESTA AQUÍ. La niña corrió hacia la coneja quien aun estaba sentada y esta como pudo se paró de la silla para abrazar a su ahijada cuando escucho la voz de otra musaraña exclama: ¡Judy!, ¡Judy donde esta!

–Estoy con mi madrina mama – contesto Judy la musaraña

– ¡Marina! Judy está con la otra Judy – asevero la madre.

–Si mama – respondió Judy musaraña.

La madre de musaraña entra a la habitación y ve a su mejor amiga junto a su compañero reunido con su padre así que ella también se emociona a ver a la coneja y exclama: ¡Hola Judy como has estado!

–He estado mejor – contesta Judy muy desanimada.

Ambas musaraña se extraña a ver que la alegre oficial y detective Judy Hopps tenía una cada de completa tristeza que no podía propia de la lagomorfa y allí la musaraña algo enfadada pregunta: ¿Qué le hiciste Wilde? Nick levanto una de su ceja con extrañeza y exclama: ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

–Entonces porque Judy esta tan triste – asevero la musaraña.

–Tenemos un problema con un caso policiaco – contesto Nick.

–Que los mejores policías de Zootopia tiene problema para soluciona un caso policial, ¡eso es nuevo! – asumió la musaraña

–Fru Fru tiene razón ustedes son los mejores policías de Zootopia que pueden haber, ustedes pueden contra Piolar – proclamo Mr. Big

–Sabe creo que tengo una idea – anuncio Nick con risa maliciosa.

–Conozco esa cara y de seguro es una idea digna de los estafadores – asumió Mr. Big algo feliz.

Nick agarra el teléfono y marca el número de alguien y cuando le contesta: Álo comisionada Siul necesito lo siguiente así es que tome lápiz y papel…

Al día siguiente desde el sótano de un edificio un vagón de tren completo de carga su cargamento y ahí aparece Piolar y da la orden de que aquella operación comenzara, el tren salió de la estación en camino hacia la salida hacia el estado de Virginia justo en ese instante Piolar también da la orden para que camiones blindados salga en dirección al oeste de la cuidad, Piolar se sienta a esperar a que todo salga según como lo ha planeado.

Por su parte el tren ya estaba llegando a la salida de estado de Zootopia y el conductor solo se relajaba a no tener ninguna dificulta, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a túnel que separa ambos estados el conductor vio otro vagón estacionado dentro de túnel y el conductor con la velocidad y precisión decide detener el tren para evitar una colisión. Luego de detenerse el hombre se extraña porque él sabía que aquella vía estaba abandonadas y cuando se disponía a salir, agentes policiales de Zootopia abre la puerta y gritan: ¡Patas arribas! El conductor asustado levanta su patas y solo dice: ¡Todo fue idea de Jean Piolar!

Al oeste de la cuidad camiones blindados estaba a punto de salir de la cuidad, pero fueron detenidos por un oficial de policía, los conductores de camión blindados se asustaron y en vez detenerse aumentaron la velocidad y cuando estaban a punto de salir de estado le espicharon los caucho de camión lo que los obligo a detenerse inmediatamente, los agentes policiales abren las puertas de camión blindado principal y se entregan a la policía pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa los policías revisan tanto los camiones como el tren y descubren una radio y allí unos de los policías le dice a los sujeto: Vas a decir que todo salió bien. El sujeto acata la orden y confirmo la noticia que tanto quería oír Piolar, allí el oso dice: Que bueno porque vendrá más acción. El oficial le invita a responder y el sujeto responde: entendido señor. Piolar corta la comunicación con sus empleados y los policías se llevan a los criminales a la estación.


	36. Capitulo 34: Las detenciones de Finnick

Capítulo 34: Las detenciones de Finnick y Mercy

Por su parte en la estación de policía Nick y Judy estaban listo para interrogar a unos de los detenidos cuando Siul, Antonio y Bogo llegan y la osa dice: ¡Adelante! Nick y Judy entra a la habitación en donde estaba detenido su primer sospechoso y allí se sienta y el sospechoso dice: Piolar iba a mover toda la droga y arma por parte, primero un cargamento por tren llegaría a Virginia para ser trasportada al estado de Cleveland, igualmente que ese cargamento de armas de lo otro no se mucho.

– ¿Por qué confianza así de fácil? – pregunto Nick confundido

–No quiero pasar toda mi vida en la cárcel – asevero el sospechoso.

–Debiste pensar en ello cuando trabaja para Piolar – comento Judy.

–Bueno si quieres záfate de esto entonces dinos, ¿Dónde está Piolar? – asevero Nick.

–Está en el edificio lanabur en la calle Stan Lee – respondió el sospechoso.

– ¡Lo tenemos! –Exclamo– ¡Por fin! – agrego Nick felizmente.

–Pero no dura mucho tiempo cambiara de ubicación mañana – informo el sospechoso.

– ¡QUE! – exclama ambos agentes de la ley.

–Él nos dijo que si su plan resulta bien mandara más camiones, más trenes y más camiones hacia el destino programado – confeso el sospechoso.

Nick y Judy se vieron a la cara con incredulidad y rápidamente salen de la habitación y ven a todos sus jefes algo incrédulos y allí Antonio dice: Tenemos suficiente.

–Pero ya lo escucho señor Echenique no lograremos absolutamente nada si vamos tras él se ira de allí – asevero Bogo.

–Y de seguro que él ya tiene una distracción muy bien elaborada para evadir su captura y lo mejor sería que hiciéramos lo de hoy –informo Siul.

–Pero Siul no sería una opción si dejamos que el criminal siga con su imperio criminal y después de todo algún día él se enteraría de eso – persevero Antonio.

–El señor Echenique tiene razón no podemos dejar que siga pensando que se salió con la suya, comisionada – opino Judy.

–Pero si lo engañamos otra vez – comento Nick.

– ¿Y cómo haríamos eso, Wilde? – pregunto Siul.

–Si nos hacemos pasar por una mafia que quiera compra sus armas y drogas para distribuirla aquí en la cuidad y lo convocamos a un sitio cualquiera en la ciudad pero lo dejamos plantado mientras nosotros vamos y arrestamos a su cómplices en ese edificio – explico Nick.

–No creo que funcione oficial si lo dejamos plantado – comento Siul.

–Entonces que sugiere usted comisionada – asevero Nick.

–Que hagamos acto de presencia en esa cita mientras que alguien hace los arresto en edificio de Piolar – puntualizo Siul.

–Dijo, ¿acto de presencia?, ¿Alguien más? – insinuó Nick algo extrañado.

–Si oficial Wilde ya que usted propuso esta idea la llevaremos a cabo todos juntos por lo cual usted viene con nosotros – contesto Siul.

–Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – rio Judy por la ironía.

–De que se ríe oficial Hopps si usted vendrá con nosotros ya que los dos son novios y compañero – informo Siul.

Inmediatamente Judy se calla debido a veloz comentario de su máxima autoridad y allí Nick dice: ¡Entonces!, ¿Quiénes harán el arresto?

–Voy a designar a su compañero Frederick Newman y Mercy Espinal – respondió Siul.

– ¡¿Qué?! – proclama ambos policías.

–Tiene algún problema con eso – asevero Siul.

–No comisionada, es solo que pensábamos que como nosotros tenemos el caso Piolar, nosotros íbamos hacer lo arresto – puntualizo Nick.

–Pues fíjese que no ya que usted dio esta grandiosa idea la vamos a ejecutarla todo junto – persevero Siul.

Luego de algunas horas de celebración y planificación Piolar decide trasladar alguna de su mercancía hacia un hangar privado en un aeropuerto pequeño de Zootopia, pero aun quería intentar la otras opciones que había sido un éxito, repentinamente suena el teléfono de su oficina y este ni corto ni perezoso contesta aquella llamada y con su típico tono francés contesta: Álo, habla Piolar.

–Señor Piolar me encontrado con una nueva clienta quien quiere tener una mafia haya en Zootopia, pero debido a la persecución policía de Zootopia tuvo que huir ahora quiere regresar al juego – comento el sujeto.

–Pues me encantaría conocerla señor Copper, ella tiene alguna dirección haya en Virginia – aclamo Piolar.

–No hace falta señor Piolar, ella dijo que quería conocerlo haya en Zootopia, si se puede yo determino una cita con ella – puntualizo Copper.

–Pues si se puede anote en donde nos encontraremos – asevero Piolar.

–Diga – contesto Copper anotando el sitio donde Piolar y su "nueva clienta" se iba a encontrar, en ese momento Copper cuelga y dice: ¡Misión cumplida!

–Bueno señor Copper prometo hablar bien sobre usted delante de un juez – afirmo Siul.

–Eso espero comisionada – contesto Copper.

–Bueno agentes prepárese porque tenemos una gran misión hoy, así es que no necesito repetirlo dos veces quiero a todos los involucrados preso – asevero Siul.

– ¡Si Señora! – gritaron todos los agentes

La hora llego Siul se había cambiado la ropa para algo muy elegante mientras que su dos agentes vestían de negro como si de servicio secreto se tratase y allí en el auto Siul dijo: ¡Con este vestido parezco modelo!, por pura curiosidad detective solo hace esto por venganza o que…

– ¡Yo jamás haría algo así!, le recuerdo comisionada que los mafiosos suelen vestirse elegantemente para cualquier cosa así sea la más insignificante – contesto Nick.

–Eso espero porque con esto parezco que voy a ir a una fiesta social con la elite –puntualizo Siul.

–En teoría Piolar es uno de los osos más ricos por lo cual en cierta medida lo coloca en la elite comisiona – comento Judy.

– ¡Ya salió la sabelotodo! – exclamo Siul frustrada.

–Lo importante sería engañar a Piolar mientras Finnick y Mercy hacen el arresto – puntualizo Nick.

–Bueno llego la hora de hacer este engaño y si tenemos suerte mañana o al otro día arrestaremos a Piolar, ¡se entendió! – informo Siul.

–SI SEÑORA – gritaron ambos todos.

–Bueno que comience la diversión – puntualizo Siul subiendo a un auto seguida por su detective quienes cierra la puerta de vehículo para rápidamente salir de lugar, por su parte Finnick y Mercy se suben a la patrulla de Nick y Judy para dirigirse inmediatamente hacia la calle Stan Lee mientras eso pasaba Siul y sus agentes ultiman todo para el engaño hacia Piolar en eso la osa polar dice: ¡Gracias!

–Es nuestro deber servir a la policía de Zootopia – contesto Nick amablemente.

– ¡Aunque no lo crean yo siempre he creído en ustedes! – proclamo Siul.

–Si yo siempre lo supuse – respondió Judy.

Siul iba a decir otra cosa pero ya había llegado a lugar acordado entre Piolar y Copper quien iba en el auto en ese momento Siul dice: ¡Vamos a comenzar con este show!

–Si señora – contestaron todos los presentes.

Judy abre la puerta de vehículo para dar paso a la osa polar quien se baja de vehículo de forma muy elegante seguido por un zorro y un chita quienes acompaña aquella osa a lugar de encuentro y cuando ella ve a un oso polar algo mayor parase de la silla y con su típico tono francés dice: Usted debe ser la persona que quiere desafía a departamento de policía de Zootopia.

–Si señor… –

–Piolar, Jean Piolar – contesto el oso; – ¿Y usted? – pregunto el oso.

–Ga… Gamín, Elena Gamín – respondió Siul inventándose un nombre falso.

 **\** **Notificaciones del Autor/**

Debido a que se me acabaron las hojas del cuaderno donde desarrollaba la historia de esta formidable pareja quien está en la recta final de la segunda temporada, debido a que la historia se puso buena y que el capítulo de Finnick y Mercy todavía no termina, he decido sacar una segunda parte de capítulo, yo no quería hacer eso debido a los ajustado que está el presupuesto para este año, pero debo hacerlo por la historia que cada vez se pone buena. Coste que el capítulo solo se divide en dos, algo así:

Cap. 34: Las detenciones de Finnick y Mercy

Cap. 34: Las detenciones de Finnick y Mercy Parte 2

Hago esto debido a como está estructurada la lista de capitulo y además de que son el mismo capítulo, pero dividido en dos parte; ¡Como Harry Potter xd!

 **\** **Fin de notificaciones del autor/**


	37. Capitulo 34:Las detenciones de Finnick 2

Capítulo 34: Las Detenciones de Finnick y Mercy Parte 2

Aquellos osos se dan la pata y rápidamente se sienta en su respetiva silla, la disfrazada comisionada de policía exclama: ¡Bonita día para hacer negocio!

–Efectivamente señorita Elena – respondió Piolar.

–La señorita Elena Garmin tiene un negocio para usted señor Piolar, un negocio que no puede rechazar – asevero Cooper.

–Eso lo juzgare Cooper – puntualizo Piolar.

Mientas aquello ocurría Finnick y Mercy había llegado al edificio donde Piolar escondía sus armas y drogas y allí Finnick dice: ¡Lista!

–Nací lista – contesta Mercy.

Finnick se baja de la patrulla por la puerta delantera del conductor y por la puerta de copiloto se baja Mercy quienes son seguido por una escuadrilla especial designado para la operación con órdenes especifica de dispararle a cualquier que se resistiera al arresto y si espera una orden de su jefa porque está ya la había dado entra al edificio donde se había escondido hace un par de día y ahí Mercy grita: ¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO!

– ¡Oye yo quería decir eso! – exclamo Finnick.

–Para la próxima chaparrito – informo Mercy.

– ¡QUE NO ME DIGA CHAPARITO! – grito Finnick.

–Como sea es hora de designa grupo – asevero Mercy.

–De acuerdo–contesto– Grupo uno vendrá conmigo, grupo dos ira con Mercy – ordeno Finnick.

Los agentes cabecearon para confirma la orden de aquel fenéc e inmediatamente se dividen en dos grupo quienes entra con rapidez al interior de edificio agarrando por sorpresa a todos su empleados, en aquel acto sacado de una película de acción los trabajadores lo único que puede hacer es quedarse quieto ante la acción policial que se desarrollaba cuando Finnick proclama: MERCY VE AL SOTANO Y YO IRE ARRIBA. Mercy asiente con la cabeza y grita: ¡TODOS AL SOTANO!

Mercy obedece la ordenes de Finnick y rápidamente se dirige al sótano de aquel edificio y al entra descubren como unos contrabandista metían alguna armas en unos contenedores de agua a su vez de como otros enrollaban paquete de cocaína, heroína y otro tipo de drogas que sería nocivas para la nación. En ese instante aquel puercoespín hembra exclama: ¡Bingo!

Por su parte Finnick subía en el ascensor del edificio y al llegar al último piso él y sus agentes gritaron en voz alta: ¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO! Aquella situación tomo por sorpresa a todos los animales que hicieron caso a las órdenes dadas por los oficiales de la ley, en ese momento Finnick agarra la radio y exclama: _Tengo a los jefes._

– _¡Pues yo tengo a los contrabandistas!–_ replico Mercy.

– _¡Ay que notifícale a la jefa!_ – asevero Finnick.

– _Yo tengo su número de teléfono, yo le digo –_ puntualizo Mercy.

– _¿Desde cuando tienes el número de la Jefa? –_ pregunto Finnick.

– _Luego te explico –_ contesto Mercy cortando la comunicación con su compañero para agarra su teléfono para llamar a su jefa.

Al otro lado de la cuidad los osos polares disfrutaban de su elegante almuerzo y allí Siul dice: Es el mejor bagre que he probado.

– ¡Imagine comer los pecados y las aves más finas de esta tierra todos los días! – comento Piolar.

–Sr. Piolar no sea tan modesto, además solo son peces – puntualizo Siul.

–Pero esto son lujos que nunca se darán otro tipo de animales que no están a nuestra altura y menos con lo que gana– aclamo Piolar.

–Dígame una cosa señor Piolar, ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando con esta operación? – asevero Siul.

–15.000 millones de dólares – respondió Piolar.

–Eso es lo que usted gana con toda la operación – asumió Siul algo sorprendida.

–No, eso es lo que estoy dispuesto a negociar con usted – puntualizo Piolar.

– ¡Vaya señor Piolar usted no está con rodeos! – argumento Siul.

–Toda mi vida he sido un hombre de negocio muy directo y digo lo que es al tiempo que corresponde – asevero Piolar.

Siul iba a decir algo, cuando es interrumpida por su teléfono y allí ante la presencia de aquel oso dijo: ¡Ups, señor Piolar pero tengo que contestar!

–No se preocupe señorita Elena – contesto Piolar.

Siul inmediatamente responde el celular delante de Piolar y con una voz muy amable pregunta: ¿Qué quieres?

– _Comisionada tenemos los cargamentos de Piolar_ – respondió Mercy emocionada.

– ¡Oh si es bueno saberlo! – comento Siul seriamente.

– _Está bien comisionada se oye medio rara_ – insinuó Mercy.

–Tranquila todo está bien – respondió Siul colgando el teléfono y allí ante la presencia de Piolar dijo: Quiero más.

– ¿En cuánto piensa señorita Elena? – pregunto Piolar.

–30 millones de dólares – contesto Siul seriamente.

–Bueno déjame hacer unas llamadas telefónicas – asevero Piolar.

–Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera – puntualizo Siul.

Piolar separa de la mesa y se dirige afuera del restaurant, mientras Siul ultima el siguiente paso de su operación. Piolar intenta comunicarse con su segundo al mando pero no le responde, Piolar intenta llamar a su segundo al mando pero tampoco le contestaba, hay algo comenzó a parécele algo sospechoso e inmediatamente revisa una aplicación que le permite entra al sistema de la cámara de seguridad que estaban instalada en su edificio y hay ve que la policía estaba en su edificio sacando todo el material que tenía, rápidamente sale de aplicación y busca en su directorio el número de alguien quien lo ayudaría y marca rápidamente un número desconocido y al caer la llamada una voz femenina contesta severamente: _Espero que sea importante_

– _Si lo es, pero por pura curiosidad conoce a una tal Elena Garmin –_ contesto Piolar.

– _No conozco ese nombre_ – respondió la extraña hembra.

– _Mucha gracias y disculpe la molestia_ – respondió Piolar.

Piolar se asustó y decide abandonar el lugar así es que llama a un taxi el cual aborda con rapidez y le proclama con voz desesperada: ¡AL EDIFICIO CONNOR Y RAPIDO!

–Si señor – replico el taxista acelerando su automóvil a todo lo que da para salir de lugar lo más rápido posible, por su parte Siul y sus agentes esperaba aun por el regreso de Piolar pero aquel regreso no sucede y ahí Judy exclama: ¡Creo que nos descubrió!

– ¡QUE, imposible! – exclamo Siul.

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento comisionada, pero si hubiese querido regresar ya lo hubiese hecho – pondero Nick algo pensativo.

–Su detective tiene razón señorita García – agrego Cooper.

–Nick ve a ver dónde diablos esta Piolar y si no está asumiré toda la responsabilidad de dejarlo ir – asevero Siul.

–Si madame – replico Nick obedeciendo las órdenes de su jefa, estando ya afuera de aquel lugar no vio ni un vestigio del oso polar que estaba con ellos así es que rápidamente regresa corriendo hacia dentro del restaurant y con una cara de asustado pronuncia: No esta comisionada.

– ¡Diablos! – contesto Siul en voz alta.

Al otro lado de la cuidad Finnick contaba todas las drogas y armas incautadas mientras Mercy buscaba otro tipo de documento que involucran más a Piolar con esa operación ilegal y al terminar de contar las drogas y las armas Finnick dice: Estamos en problema Mercy.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Fin? – pregunto Mercy.

–Recuerda que la jefa nos digo que íbamos a encontrar mercancía valorada en mil millardos de dólares – explico Finnick.

–Si lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué lo menciona? – contesto y pregunto Mercy.

–Porque haciendo cálculo de toda la mercancía incautada y acabo de descubrir que 1 mil quinientos millones de dólares – explico Finnick.

– ¡Que! – exclamo Mercy.

–En serio no estoy jugando si algo aprendí en bajo mundo de las estafa es a contar muy bien – pondero Finnick.

–Yo no cuestiono eso Fin, pero está seguro de lo que dices – asumió Mercy.

–Muy seguro – contesto Finnick.

–Esto se va a poner feo – replico Mercy.

–Yo llamo a la gruñona – puntualizo Finnick.

– ¿Qué gruño…? ¡Ah sí llámala tú! – contesto y replico Mercy.

–Cobarde – comento Finnick marcando el número de su jefa y al contestar Finnick pronuncia: _Tenemos un problema._

– _¿Qué quieres decir con eso Finnick? –_ pregunto Siul.

– _Nos digo que encontraríamos mercancía valorada por mil millardos de dólares, pues haciendo una revisión de la mercancía que encontramos y haciendo unos cálculos la mercancía está valorada por 95 millones de dólares faltando una mercancía valorada por 1 mil quinientos millones de dólares –_ explico Finnick.

– _Imposible_ – comento Siul algo indignada; _– ¡Esta seguro! –_ asevero Siul.

– _Muy seguro comisionada Siul_ – persevero Finnick.

– _Bueno por lo menos tenemos a los implicados detenidos –_ asevero Siul.

– _Si comisionada –_ contesto Finnick.

– _Entonces tráiganlo a la estación y llevemos esta lucha a un nuevo nivel_ – persevero Siul.

– _Como ordenes comisionada –_ respondió Finnick cortando la llamada y allí le anuncia a su compañera: ¡Vez no fue tan malo!

– ¡Ok, ok no te pongas sensible! – aclamo Mercy.

–Además de que nunca nadie es más gruño que yo – puntualizo Finnick.

–Excepto con tu señora esposa – comento Mercy muy coquetamente.

– ¡Odio haberte contado sobre mi esposa! – exclamo Finnick.

–A mí me parece bonito que ames mucho a tu esposa – comento Mercy.

-Gracias por tu opinión, pero tenemos trabajo que hace – persevero Finnick.

Luego de que el escuadrón subiera al último cómplice de Piolar Finnick y Mercy se suben a la patrulla para dirigirse a la estación de policía para seguir investigando toda esta odisea.


	38. Capitulo 35: Donde están las drogas y la

Capítulo 35: ¿Dónde están las drogas y las armas?

Al llegar a la estación de policía Finnick y Mercy llega con una carga de detenidos a la estación y al verle la cara a sus otros compañeros aquel fenéc proclama: Tan mal le fue.

–Tuvimos al desgraciado aun metro y ni pudimos arréstalo – contesto Judy.

–Y si es tan listo como dice a esta hora debe está ideando la manera de como huir del país – agrego Nick.

– ¡Oigan par de pesimista no es el fin de mundo!, aún tenemos a su cómplices – argullo Siul algo emocionada.

– ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a nuestra jefa?– pregunto Finnick en tono sarcástico.

–Ja, ja, ja, si sabes que soy tu jefa verdad – rio e informo Siul en tono molesto.

–Mejor me callo – puntualizo Finnick ante de que su legua lo metiera en un apuro.

–Comisionada ya todo está listo para el interrogatorio – informo Antonio.

–Gracias señor Echenique – apunto Siul.

–De nada – replico Antonio dándose la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a la oficina de interrogación.

–Usted espera obtener algo de eso sujeto – asevero Nick.

–Por supuesto no podrán con nosotros – replico Siul muy emocionada; –Tanto así que yo llevare el proceso de interrogación – agrego Siul aun emocionada.

Al entra a la sala de interrogación con su primer implicado y con una inmensa calma dice: Buena noche yo soy…

–Comisionada Siul García, si lo sé – contesto el acusado.

–Bueno si sabe quién soy puede decirme porque lo arrestamos – asevero Siul.

–Fuimos atrapados haciendo una acción ilegal y mi compañero y yo estamos dispuesto a cumplir nuestra sentencia – informo el criminal.

– ¡Que!, no, no, no, ustedes los mafioso siempre están dispuesto a negociar con la autoridad para que no le metan preso un monto de tiempo preso – aclamo Siul.

–Pero a diferencia de ellos nosotros no negamos que fuimos atrapados haciendo algo malo – asumió el criminal.

– ¿Y por qué hablan en plural como si hablara por lo demás? – pregunto Siul algo enojada.

–Porque eso fue el acuerdo que discutimos todos juntos – persevero el criminal.

–Tu, HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE, TU ME DIRAS LO QUE YO QUIERO – Grito Siul perdiendo el control.

–Tranquila si sabe que sin mí abogado yo no puedo decir nada – comento el criminal.

–Y si lo obtuviera de toda forma no dirías nada – persevero Siul muy molesta.

–No puedo afirmar ni negar esa información – puntualizo el criminal.

–Entonces tu no me vas a dar la información que quiero, tal vez unas hora en prisión te haga cambiar de opinión – pondero Siul; – ¡SIGUIENTE!– grito la osa.

Dos policías entra y se llevaron al criminal y allí aquel criminal proclama: Suerte con eso. Los policías se llevan al criminal e introducen a otro pero allí aquel animal proclama: Abogado.

–Pero antes de otorgarle un abogado no quisiera decirnos algo – puntualizo Siul.

–No, quiero a mi abogado – contesto el otro criminal.

– ¡WILDE!, ¡HOPPS! SAQUEN A ESTE CRIMINAL DE MI VISTA – grito Siul.

Nick y Judy entra en la habitación y sacan al criminal de la habitación para que luego Finnick y Mercy Introdujeran a otro.

–Buena mi nombre es… –

–Siul García comisionada de policía de Zootopia y me abstengo a dar cualquier declaración sin mi abogado presente – proclamo el criminal.

– ¡CARAJO!, ¡CARAJO!, ¡CARAJO! – Grito Siul; –SAQUEN A ESTE INDIVIVIDUO DE MI PRESENCIA – añadió Siul muy molesta.

Finnick y Mercy sacan al criminal de la sala de interrogación para que Nick y Judy metieran a otro criminal allí la osa pregunta: ¿Dónde están las drogas y las armas?

–Que drogas y que armas, las únicas drogas y armas que yo conozco fue con la que fuimos atrapado – contesto el criminal.

–No quiera pasarse de listo conmigo sabe de que le estoy hablando – persevero Siul.

–En serio la única droga que yo conozco es con la que fuimos atrapados – confeso el criminal.

La osa polar perdió lo estribo y con su gigantesca fuerza levanto el escritorio y lo vapuleo con fuerza contra la pared para luego dirigirse a agarra el criminal y allí grita: ¿Dónde ESTAN LAS DROGAS Y LAS ARMAS?

– ¿Cuáles drogas y cuáles armas? – pregunto el criminal con un poco de miedo.

Siul lanzo al criminal hacia la pared haciendo que se lastimara y allí la osa vuelve agarra al criminal para volverle a preguntar: ¿DÓNDE ESTAN LAS DROGAS Y LAS ARMAS?

–Yo solo conozco unas drogas, unas armas y fue con la que fuimos atrapados – respondió el criminal nuevamente.

– ¡ME LLEVA! – grito Siul tirando al criminal en suelo para salir de la sala muy enojada y grita: LLEVENSELO, ENCIERRENLO Y TIREN LA LLAVE.

–Si señora – contestaron Hopps y Wilde.

–SEÑOR ECHENIQUE TRAIGAME UN BUEN CALMANTE A MI OFICINA, PERO A LA DE YA – ordeno Siul muy molesta.

– ¡Trabaja un buen relajante! – respondió Antonio retirándose a la cocina para hacer el tranquilizante.

La osa polar abandona la escena y al hacerlo Nick exclama: ¡Ok no hagamos enojar a la comisionada!

–Concuerdo contigo – aludió Judy muy asustada.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Nick.

–La verdad que no lo sé – respondió Judy algo cansada.

–Los dos mejores policías de Zootopia sin idea de que hacer eso es nuevo – aclamo Finnick.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de por dónde empezar? – pregunto Nick.

–Quizás – respondió Finnick.

–Qué quieres decir con eso – insinuó Judy.

–Quizás deberíamos investigar el edificio donde hicimos el arresto para ver si hay alguna prueba adicional – explico Finnick.

–Sería una buena idea pero que espera encontrar allí, registro, movimiento o transacciones con drogas o armas, hablamos de un maldito narcotraficante el no escribirá su movimiento o transacciones en un documento, ni siquiera la escribiría – puntualizo Nick algo molesto.

–Entonces estamos jodidos – persevero Finnick parándose de la silla.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Mercy.

–Me doy a casa, tengo esposa e hijo que atender nos vemos mañana – replico Finnick.

–De acuerdo nos vemos mañana – proclamo Mercy despidiéndose de su compañero.

–Desde luego Mer – contesto Finnick retirándose de la oficina.

Luego de retirase Mercy cambia y comienza a llorar como si no lo hubiese hecho en todo el día y allí Judy le pregunta: ¿Por qué lloras?

–Por Finnick – contesto Mercy.

– ¿Qué te hizo Finnick, te puso un sobrenombre feo, te grito o te golpeo? – pregunto Nick.

–No hizo más que eso – respondió Mercy.

– ¿Cómo qué? – preguntaron ambos policías.

–Conquístame el corazón –contesto Mercy.

– ¡QUE! – gritaron ambos oficiales muy sorprendidos por la revelación de Mercy.

–Si oficiales Hopps y Wilde estoy completamente enamorada de Finnick y no sé qué hacer para olvidarlo – contesto Mercy.

Nick y Judy no podía creer lo que estaban oyendo de parte de aquel puercoespín hembra quien le había rebelado un importante secreto aquello oficiales, allí Nick iba a decir algo pero el teléfono de su oficina no lo dejo y allí proclamo: Yo Atiendo.

–De acuerdo – contesto Judy algo enojada.

Nick se levanta de silla y rápidamente agarra el teléfono.

– _Oficina de los detectives Nicholas Piberus Wilde y Judy Lavigne Hopps, habla el detective Nicholas Wilde en que le puedo ayudar_ – contesto Nick.

– ¡Rayos Wilde eso sonó demasiado formal!, vaya que si has cambiado, esa coneja debe valer mucho la pena – proclamo el sujeto.

–Claro que si Incautes, claro que vale toda la pena de mundo – respondió Nick.

– ¡Oye Wilde te alegrara saber que encontré a alguien que quiere ayudar atrapar a Piolar! – informo Incautes.

– ¿Quién? – pregunto Nick.

–Un tal John mc grach que viven en Zootopia – contesto Incautes.

–Vaya que oportuna es esta información – afirmo Nick.

–Lo mejor de todo es que me dejo su número para que lo contactes – aseguro Incautes.

–Entonces dámelo – ordeno Nick firmemente.

–1-555-3348133 – dicto Incautes.

–Listo – respondió Nick.

–Bueno suerte y suerte con esa coneja, no olvides acaríciales la pata para tener más suerte – sostuvo Incautes en forma de broma.

–Eso hare – asumió Nick siguiéndole el juego.

El vulpino corta la llamada rápidamente para marca el numero dado por Incautes y rápidamente lo contesta: _Álo, ¿Quién es?_

– _Buena noche soy el detective Nicholas Piberus Wilde, un informante me dio su número para que me informara sobre Jean Piolar –_ contesto Nick.

– ¿Usted es Nick Wilde? – pregunto el posible testigo.

–Si – contesto Nick.

– _Bueno ya que me llamo y debido a que me quiero salir de esto antes de que ese oso desquiciado nos mate le diré dónde están las drogas y las armas, todo el cargamento está en un hangar en el mini aeropuerto que está ubicado en Plaza Sahara en número 19, pero si pretender ir deben hacerlo antes de mañana porque Piolar está decidido a sacar ese cargamento rápidamente_ – explico el informante.

–Muchas gracias señor Mc grach – contesto Nick.

–De nada señor Wilde es un placer ayudar a la autoridad, atrapen a ese desgraciado – persevero Mc grach cortando la llamada.

Nick coloca el teléfono en su lugar y dice: Judy ya sé dónde están las drogas y las armas tenemos que ir.

–Ok, pero necesitaremos ayuda – contesto Judy.

–Mercy llama a Finnick dile que regrese y que estén pendiente por si lo llamamos por ayuda – anuncio Nick.

–Si detective aunque sea un martirio – contesto Mercy.

–Bueno que comience la cacería – puntualizo Nick.

Al otro lado de la cuidad un oso polar muy mayor revisa todo el cargamento de drogas y de armas y con mucho enojo grita: Necesito que coloquen todo este cargamento arriba de un avión.

–No lo se señor es mucho peso para un avión muy pequeño – comento un trabajado.

–No me importa, lo que me importa ahora es salir del lugar – persevero Piolar.

–SI SEÑOR – contestaron los trabajadores poniéndose a trabajar mientras Piolar sube a su oficina para ver el horizonte ansiando salir de aquel lugar pronto.


End file.
